Double Vie
by Umbre77
Summary: Depuis trois ans déjà, Harry Potter travail avec Draco Malfoy au département des créatures magiques. Leur rôle est de conservé les liens entre créatures intelligentes et sorciers. Le problème... C'est que Harry est amoureux de Draco.
1. La Mission d’Hermione et de Ginny

**Titre : **Double vie

**Rating : **R !

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR… L'argent aussi… Dommage ! loll

**Résumé :** Depuis trois ans déjà, Harry Potter travail avec Draco Malfoy au département des créatures magiques. Leur rôle est de conservé les liens entre créatures intelligentes et sorciers. Le problème... C'est que Harry est amoureux de Draco. Et que celui-ci voit tous, sauf lui !

**Particularité :** Cette fic est une fic dites 'Scolaire'. Je publierai donc un chapitre tout les mois, très exactement tous les 7 de ce mois. Elle devrait normalement faire 10 chapitres, mais je ne suis sûre de rien ! Elle est la seule fic concernée par cette méthode ! La seule a être publiée une fois pas mois, pas avant, pas après !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** La Mission d'Hermione et de Ginny.

* * *

Il y avait du soleil. Et ça, c'était un problème. Pas qu'il n'aimât pas le soleil, loin de là… Mais ça ne cadrait pas avec son caractère. Il était d'humeur de pluie. D'humeur orageuse, même. Assis à son bureau de plastique, Harry Potter lança un sortilège à sa fenêtre la plus proche, affichant ainsi une ville grise ruisselante d'une pluie douce, mais ennuyeuse. Le Survivant eut un fort maigre sourire de contentement et se pencha de nouveau sur son rapport. Les Gobelins avaient encore fait des leurs et le chef serait sans doute ravi d'avoir son rapport. Un autre soupir franchit ses lèvres et il se laissa aller à l'admiration de la ville trempée.

Il avait vingt- deux ans et contrairement à ce qu'il espérait après avoir tuer Voldemort à dix-sept ans, il était toujours malheureux. A sa sortie de Poudlard, il avait entreprit des études d'Auror. Mais voilà, le temps qu'il sorte de l'Académie, il n'y avait plus vraiment de problèmes à régler. Et le métier l'ennuyait à mourir. Aussi avait-il décidé de faire quelque chose d'utile pour la société. Hermione qui le savait douer pour la diplomatie envers les animaux (fréquenter Hagrid pouvait s'avérer utile, finalement) lui avait conseillé le département de régulation des créatures magiques. Une nouvelle cellule y avait été crée : Elle consistait tout simplement à être le porte-parole des sorciers auprès des créatures douées d'intelligence et de parole et de veiller à ce que les relations entretenues soient bonnes. Et si Harry avait sauté de joie lorsqu'il avait été retenu (qui de mieux que le prestigieux Harry Potter pour cette mission ?) il avait rapidement déchanté en voyant son partenaire : Draco Malfoy.

En soit, ce n'était pas Si horrible. Le problème venait entièrement de Harry. Depuis la fin de la guerre (et même bien avant, mais Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué), Draco Malfoy ne se chamaillait plus avec Harry. En fait, on pouvait même dire qu'il l'ignorait totalement ! Il se foutait de ce qu'il faisait tant qu'il ne se mêlait pas de ses affaires. Et cela, ça posait problème à Harry. Car comble de malheur, ce fut lorsque son ennemi d'enfance disparut de sa vie qu'il remarqua son importance.

Amoureux… Quoi de plus horrible quand on sait que la personne concernée par ces sentiments se moque totalement de vous, vous ignore comme une punaise ? Harry travaillait avec Draco depuis près de trois ans et celui-ci semblait avoir oublié que Harry était son associé. En fait, il le considérait comme une secrétaire. Harry remplissait les rapports et se rendait dans les peuplades pour discuter avec les créatures. Draco ne s'occupait que du côté sorcier et c'était pour cela que Harry avait intérêt à avoir le plus de renseignement possible sur les litiges déchirant les êtres et les hommes. Avec le temps, le blond avait finit par trouver 'Normal' de trouver le rapport sur son bureau.

Et cela tuait Harry. Il aimait Draco comme on aime à respirer, rire, vivre ! Mais Draco ne faisait absolument pas attention à lui. Il était gay, cela, Harry le savait. Il savait aussi que Draco était volage et qu'il aimait les hommes beaux, stylés, sophistiqués, forts… Harry était petit, maigre – Trop, comme le disait Hermione, pâle… Bref, il était hors norme.

Un énième soupir franchit les lèvres de Harry qui se pencha sur son rapport. Il devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas s'arranger ! Il portait des vêtements trop larges, ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés… Comment pouvait-il espérer avoir une quelconque chance avec un homme aussi parfait que Draco Malfoy ? Il cessa son rapport un instant puis repris, penché sur son papier. Au même moment, les portes du bureau s'ouvrirent à la volée, faisant entrer 'La star' comme certains l'appelaient à présent. Levant des yeux intimidés, Harry regarda celui qu'il aimait, les yeux brillant.

Draco Malfoy, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier élégante avec au sous-pull et un pantalon noir, marchait d'un pas royal dans la pièce, allant jusqu'au bureau de Harry et tendant la main sans même le regarder. Le brun se hâta de clôturer son rapport (il ne lui restait heureusement plus qu'une ligne ou deux) puis passa le porte document à son collègue.

Le jeune homme passa une main agacée dans sa longue chevelure blonde, allant s'installer dans son fauteuil de cuire non loin de là.

« Il te faudrait aller voir les Licornes, dit-il, ne levant pas les yeux de son papier pour le regarder. Leur médiateur nous a appelés pour nous prévenir d'ennuis avec elles.

- Bien Monsieur, répondit Harry, le fixant désespérément.

- Je veux le rapport demain sur mon bureau, dit Draco, se levant. En attendant, je vais régler cette histoire de Gobelins. »

- Bien Mons… ».

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase. A quoi bon, il était déjà sortit ! Il eut un soupir désespéré et se leva. Les licornes… Harry était un des seuls hommes à pouvoir les approcher. Sa pureté, sa puissance lui ouvrait le respect de toutes les créatures magique. Hagrid avait même voulu faire de lui son associé pour ses cours, mais Harry avait refusé. Il voulait sortir un peu de Poudlard, vivre sa vie en dehors… Et puis… Comment quitté celui qu'il aimait ? Même s'il ne le voyait pas, même si cela le tuait peu à peu… Au moins, il était avec lui ! De dépit à l'idée d'affronter le soleil, Harry se leva et prit son sac habituel. Comme lui, c'était un vieux sac troué, mais il ne le quittait jamais. C'était ce sac qui l'avait accompagné dans toutes ses aventures ! Et il le prenait maintenant comme une sorte de porte-bonheur.

Sortant rapidement du bureau, il fut surpris de voir qu'un homme l'attendait.

« Monsieur Potter ! dit l'homme, se précipitant vers lui. Je m'appelle Gary Hooper, je suis journaliste pour sorcière Hebdo et… hem..

- Je dois aller travailler, Monsieur Hooper, dit Harry. Je n'ai pas le temps pour un papier !

- Oh, mais c'est justement pour votre travail ! Nos lecteurs s'intéressent beaucoup à ce que notre héros national fait de sa vie… Puis-je vous suivre… ?

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Je vais voir les licornes, aujourd'hui…

- S'il vous plait… », dit l'homme, semblant suppliant.

Harry eut une petite moue et dévisagea son vis-à-vis. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas réclamé de lui une interview. L'homme était assez grand et fort. Il n'était pas spécialement beau, mais cela, Harry s'en moquait. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés bien coiffé et des yeux noirs. Harry ne savait trop quoi faire devant son air implorant mais finit par hocher de la tête.

« Vous devrez vous tenir éloigner d'elles, dit-il enfin. Et faire tout ce que je vous dis !

- Oh, Promis, monsieur Potter ! Pourrais-je prendre des photos ?

- Je demanderai aux licornes, répondit le brun. Venez, allons-y ! »

Le journaliste hocha de la tête et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que se serait une longue journée.

* * *

C'est un Harry Potter lessivé qui rentra au bureau à onze heures. Ses vêtements étaient un peu sale et il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, se massant le crâne. Gary Hooper s'installe en face de lui, tremblant encore.

« Est-ce… qu'on vous demande souvent de… de faire cela ? dit-il, crispé sur son appareil photo.

- Non, répondit Harry. Mais cela arrive…

- Pourquoi elles… Elles ont fait appel à vous ? »

Harry releva la tête et le regarda.

« Parce que j'ai l'amour dans le corps, répondit-il simplement. De part ma mère… De part Voldemort… J'ai l'amour dans le corps. Alors les licornes.., les dragons… Toutes les créatures magiques m'aiment bien ! Sauf les Détraqueurs. »

Le journaliste déglutit.

« Je ne pensais pas que.. Que je verrai ça un jour ! Cela.. ne vous a-t-il pas fait peur ? »

Harry regarda le journaliste et sourit.

« Un peu… Mais j'avais confiance en elle. Elle ne m'aurait rien fait ! Les licornes ne tuent pas ! Surtout lorsqu'elles apprécient quelqu'un. »

Le journaliste hocha de la tête.

« Est-ce que… Vous croyez que je peux… le mettre dans mon papier ? »

Harry sembla réfléchir.

« Oui, mais ne précisez pas l'endroit où se trouve leur terre. D'autre que moi pourrait ne pas se montrer aussi… sympathique. En outre, je tiens à ce que vous parliez d'elles. A ce que vous rappeliez aux sorciers que les licornes n'aiment pas les hommes. Et qu'elles tolèrent à peine les femmes… Sinon, certains pourraient être tentés. En outre, je veux voir quelle sorte de photos vous comptez publié avant ! »

Le journaliste hocha de la tête avec rapidité, tremblant encore énormément.

« Bien…, dit Harry. Voulez-vous déjeuner avec moi, monsieur Hooper ? Vous semblez avoir besoin d'un remontant.

- N.. Non, cela ira, répondit Hooper. Je vais rentrer et… prendre une douche pour me détendre. Mais j'aimerai vous revoir… Pour l'article…

- Dans quatre jours ? demanda Harry. Au Chaudron Baveur ?

- D'ac… D'accord, répondit le journaliste, se levant. A la… Prochaine, monsieur Po… Potter ! »

Harry hocha de la tête et lui serra la main, le regardant sortir en souriant. Le pauvre homme avait eut une matinée mouvementée entre une licorne mâle qui le chargeait et un Harry Potter juché sur l'une d'elle… Il sourit en repensant à l'air ébahit de Hooper face à lui alors qu'il caressait l'une des licornes. L'ennui avec les licornes n'était pas si dramatique, contrairement à ce que le médiateur avait dit. La Licorne mère, ce que les incompétent appelait la Reine et les connaisseurs la compagne du mal dominant (ce qui était moins glorifiant que le mot 'Reine', Harry était bien d'accord) devait mettre bas. Et pour cet événement des plus capitaux, elles avaient réclamé la présence du sorcier le plus puissant et apprécier par le monde magique. Le rapport serait rapidement fait, même si Harry s'abstiendrait d'y placer l'élément 'appel d'aide au glorieux Harry Potter' dedans. Draco Malfoy ne prêtait peut-être plus attention à lui mais il le ferait si Harry marquait cela. Et s'il souhaitait l'attention du blond, il ne voulait pas son mépris. Il dirait simplement que les licornes souhaitaient une présence humaine quelconque pour cet événement au cas où il y eut un besoin de main habile. Ni plus, ni moins ! Cela valait mieux !

Avisant l'heure, il grimaça et se leva rapidement, attrapant son sac de nouveau puis le reposant : il n'en avait pas besoin pour déjeuner ! Quelle sale habitude il avait de toujours le prendre ! Rapidement, il sortit, sachant pertinemment que les filles allaient râler s'il était en retard. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elles avaient tant insisté pour le voir ce jour là ! Vraiment ! Elles devaient avoir un plan louche derrière la tête. Il allait sans doute Encore devoir faire face à un de leur plan pour le caser… Qui donc allait être le cousin, l'ami, l'ami du petit ami ou du cousin qu'il allait rencontrer ?

D'un pas lent et désespéré, Harry se rendit dans l'atrium après le passage obligatoire et désagréable dans l'ascenseur. Tout le monde transpirait à cause de la chaleur estivale et il sortit pratiquement vert de la cabine. Il passa au blanc en voyant la foule attendant devant les cheminées et décida d'aller au Chaudron Baveur à pied. Il arriverait en retard mais il préférait cela aux files d'attentes !

Rapidement, il sortit du ministère, passant par l'entrée des visiteurs si peu fréquentée par les sorciers : c'était soit disant la porte des idiots, mais il se fichait bien de savoir ce qu'on disait sur lui ! Quand il fut à l'extérieur, il souffla paisiblement et sortit de la ruelle pour ensuite attraper un bus au passage. En retard, ça allait, mais ne pas venir du tout, il se ferait tuer ! Autant essayer d'arriver avant qu'elles ne se lassent d'attendre et ne quittent l'auberge ! Il prit deux autres bus et le métro pour arriver enfin près du Chaudron Baveur. Là, il regarda sa montre : Juste dix minutes ! Pas de quoi craindre pour sa tête, tout du moins l'espérait-il de tout son cœur. Après avoir rabattu un peu ses cheveux sur son front, il entra, regardant rapidement la salle pour trouver enfin Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger Weasley assises à une table, occupée à regarder des achats quelconques. Il respira un bon coup et s'approcha d'elles.

« Bonjour ! leur dit-il, essayant de paraître sûr de moi.

- Hé, Harry ! fit joyeusement Hermione, se levant pour me serrer contre elle. Cela fait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, répondit-il tout en rendant son étreinte à Ginny qui avait succédé à sa belle-sœur. Et vous, les filles ?

- Très bien ! répondirent-elles dans un bel ensemble, lui offrant un large sourire.

- Ok, dit-il, s'asseyant face à elles. Qu'avez-vous encore derrière la tête ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et se sourirent.

« Une remise en forme ! déclara Ginny.

- Une remise en forme ? dit le brun, sceptique.

- Oui, dit Hermione, souriante. Nouveaux vêtements, nouvelles coiffures, lentilles de contact, chaussures… Bref, Ginny et moi avons pensé que si Tu ne voulais pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre que l'inatteignable Draco Malfoy… alors nous devions faire en sorte que tu puisses l'atteindre ! »

Harry les regarda d'un air perplexe.

« Hors de question, dit-il finalement, prenant la carte pour regarder le menu.

- Oh, Harry, je t'en prie ! s'exclama sa meilleure amie. Il est vraiment temps que tu te secoues ! Regardes-toi, bon sang ! Tu ressemble à un sac ! Un joli sac, mais un sac quand même ! Et puis tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à te lamenter ! Il faut se secouer, pour obtenir le cœur de l'homme qu'on aime !

- Ecoute, il ne s'intéressera jamais à moi, Hermione ! Que je m'habille bien, me coiffe bien ou non il ne me verra pas !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda Ginny aussitôt. Après tout, tu n'as jamais essayé ! Et puis même si ça ne marchait pas, Harry, il faut que tu revoies ta garde robe ! Hermione à raison, tu es horrible, ainsi !

- Je m'en contre-fiche ! Je suis bien, dans ces vêtements ! Pour mon travail, ce qui compte, c'est la pratique, pas l'esthétique ! Que j'aille voir des vampires vêtus d'une combinaison de cuire n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée !

- On ne te demande pas de t'habiller d'un smoking, Harry ! fit Hermione. Mais au moins d'un pantalon qui n'est pas troué, qui moule un peu tes jolies fesses et d'une chemise qui n'est pas devenue grise à force d'être lavée !

- Tous mes pantalons ne sont pas troués !

- Alors tu nous cache ton dernier encore entier ! répliqua Ginny. Et puis d'abord, tu n'as pas le choix ! Demain, c'est samedi et que tu le veuilles ou non… On te rhabille !

- Te recoiffe et te rechausse ! finit Hermione, croisant les bras.

- Pitié, les filles…, dit Harry.

- Ecoute, si ça ne te plait pas, alors tu ne seras pas obligé de les porter ! Mais si par contre, tu constate que cela te va bien… Alors tu nous remercie et tu brûles tes vieilles affaires, d'accord ? »

Harry eut une moue perplexe et poussa un soupir.

« Ok, les filles… Mais n'oubliez pas ce contrat, quand nous aurons fini demain ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes lui sourirent.

« T'inquiète, on te rappellera de brûler tes sacs le soir même ! »

Harry secoua la tête alors que ses deux amies riaient aux éclats. Son samedi allait être une torture !

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Rendez-vous le Sept Octobre 2005


	2. Une journée en enfer !

**Titre : **Double vie

**Rating : **R !

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR… L'argent aussi… Dommage ! loll

**Résumé :** Depuis trois ans déjà, Harry Potter travail avec Draco Malfoy au département des créatures magiques. Leur rôle est de conservé les liens entre créatures intelligentes et sorciers. Le problème... C'est que Harry est amoureux de Draco. Et que celui-ci voit tous, sauf lui !

**Particularité :** Cette fic est une fic dites 'Scolaire'. Je publierai donc un chapitre tout les mois, très exactement tous les 7 de ce mois. Elle devrait normalement faire 10 chapitres, mais je ne suis sûre de rien ! Elle est la seule fic concernée par cette méthode ! La seule a être publiée une fois pas mois, pas avant, pas après !

**RAR :** Exceptionnellement, je ne fais pas les RAR, car je n'ai pas le temps ! Il est tard, j'ai du écrire la fin de ce chapitre en précipitation, l'école m'ayant prit trop de temps !

Néanmoins, je vous remercie tous pour vos mots ! Ils m'ont beaucoup touchés !

D'ordre général, vous vous demandiez tous pourquoi Harry restait soumis à Draco. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Harry a peur d'attirer l'attention de Draco sur lui. Il craint que si Draco s'aperçoit que Harry est Harry, il va se mettre à lui lancer des phrases haineuses, les expressions avec. Et sa haine lui fait plus mal que son indifférence. Ainsi, il ne fait rien. Quant à Draco, il n'a jamais remarqué que Harry était Harry (il sait que c'est Harry, mais… Il ne le considère pas comme Harry car il n'a pas son caractère passé.). Voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! A dans un mois, j'espère !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **Une journée en enfer !

* * *

A neuf heures piles du matin, Harry fut réveillé en sursaut par des coups répété à sa porte. Mal réveillé, en Boxer et chemise, il se leva péniblement pour sortir de sa chambre, traverser son salon/Cuisine et ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Il fut légèrement hébété de voir Hermione Granger Weasley et sa belle sœur devant lui avant que le souvenir de la veille n'envahisse son cerveau somnolant.

« Oh non, fit-il, regrettant d'avoir ouvert la porte.

- Ooh si, firent les deux jeunes femmes, entrant rapidement.

- Va donc t'habiller, Harry, dit Hermione. Et fais-moi plaisir : prends tes meilleurs vêtements ! »

Le brun grogna, agacé.

« Je peux me laver, avant ?

- Si tu veux », rit Ginny, allant s'effondrer dans le canapé et allumant la télé.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, regardant Hermione qui se servait à boire dans sa 'Cuisine' alors que Ginny, affalée dans le canapé vert pomme, souriait narquoisement face à un dessin-animé. Il soupira et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain au ton turquoise. Il se regarda dans le miroir et grimaça. Rien que la vue de son torse mince lui indiquait qu'il avait sérieusement besoin d'une remise à neuf, comme le lui avait conseillé Hermione et Ginny. Et il savait qu'elles avaient également raison, pour les vêtements. Il avait simplement peur que, malgré d'éventuelle transformation, Draco ne s'intéresse pas à lui. Cette simple pensée lui donnait envie de hurler et de se cacher dans un trou quelconque. Il secoua finalement la tête et ouvrit la porte de la cabine de douche, y entrant après avoir enlevé son pyjama et ses lunettes.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-heure pour se laver. Quand il sortit de la cabine il préféra ne pas se regarder dans le miroir et s'enroula dans une serviette éponge, en posant une autre sur sa tête. Il ne pensa même pas au fait qu'Hermione et Ginny allaient le voir dans cette tenue embarrassante. Ce n'était pas comme si ses amies avaient envie de le séduire. Elles ne seraient pas toucher par la vue de son torse trempé. Et puis de toute façon, laid comme il était…

Il ouvrit la porte d'un air endormi, traversant son salon vert et blanc. Il sursauta pourtant en entendant une tasse tomber dans sa cuisine jaune qui n'était séparé du salon que par un comptoir blanc. Relevant la tête, il surprit le regard ébahi d'Hermione.

« Quoi ? fit-il, soudain mal à l'aise.

- Bon sang ! fit Ginny en se levant et en s'approchant vivement.

- Mais quoi ? s'impatienta Harry en voyant les deux jeunes femmes s'approcher de lui et regarder fixement son torse.

- C'est encore pire que ce qu'on croyait ! s'exclama Hermione, l'air soucieuse.

- Oh, ça va », s'exclama Harry, agacé.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, mal à l'aise.

« Je le sais, que je suis moche, pas besoin de…

- Tu n'es pas moche, Harry, dit Ginny. Ce n'est pas ce qui nous choque…

- Ah ? Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu es musclé ! dit Hermione, le regardant. Tu as des muscles et assez bien dessiné, en plus ! Mais c'est tout ce que tu as ! Tu n'as pas de graisse, rien ! Harry, est-ce que tu manges ?

- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que je mange, Hermione !

- Mais que manges-tu ? fit son amie, le regardant encore. Tu as la peau sur les os… Enfin, non, tu as la peau sur les muscles et les muscles sur les os ! »

Harry rougit, mal à l'aise.

« Bah… Je mange ce que j'ai dans le frigo. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Harry, tout ce qu'il y a dans ton frigo, c'est un yaourt périmé, du lait caillé, un œuf et une salade que je te conseille de jeter et un plat de lasagne plus que pourri… »

Le brun rougit deux fois plus.

« Tu as fouillé mon frigo ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas fouillé ton frigo, je cherchais de la crème pour mon café ! Bon sang, Harry ! Ce n'est pas bien, tu sais ? Tu dois te nourrir !

- Mais je le fais ! s'impatienta le brun. Je prends des sandwichs, à la cafétéria… »

Ginny secoua la tête.

« Il était sérieusement temps que nous venions t'aider ! Va t'habiller, Harry… Ensuite, nous irons déjeuner… Et tu mangeras ce que nous commanderons pour toi ! Puis nous irons faire les courses prévues. Demain, je t'apporterais des provisions et je te ferais à manger tous les jours ! Et pas de discussion ! Ce sera ainsi jusqu'à ce que tu ais repris un rythme de vie saint et équilibré !

- Mais je ne suis plus un enfant ! Je sais m'occuper de moi-même !

- Va dire cela à quelqu'un d'autre, trancha Hermione. Ginny a raison : Va t'habiller, nous t'attendons ! »

Grognant, Harry ne fit que rentrer dans sa chambre. Et une fois seul, il dut admettre que ses amies avaient plus que raison. Mais il n'avait pas envie de changer sa routine ! Il ne voulait pas changer de vie, il était très bien ainsi… Enfin… pas vraiment, il le savait aussi. Mais il se sentait trop enfoncé dans sa dépression que pour s'en sortir. Il était trop faible !

'Mais pas Hermione et Ginny… Elles peuvent m'en sortir… Où en tout cas, m'en donner la force. Je vais leur faire confiance. Cela vaut mieux'.

Et sur cette pensée, il se traîna jusqu'à sa garde robe qu'il ouvrit. Il dut fouiller un quart d'heure pour trouver un jeans encore en bon état. Il était tout de même troué au genou. Grimaçant, il l'enfila après avoir passer un boxer également en décrépitude. Il grogna et mit des chaussettes trouées de partout et un t-shirt qui avait été vert, par le passé. Alors, il avait une couleur nuancée entre le gris-vert et ne semblait plus vraiment avoir de forme. Il haussa les épaules et prit sa seconde paire de lunette, l'autre étant restée dans la salle de bain.

Soufflant à l'idée d'affronter les commentaires de ses deux amies, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et sortit. Il lut tout de suite l'agacement dans le regard de Hermione et l'apitoiement dans celui de Ginny. Il grimaça, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« On y va ? demanda-t-il. La journée va être longue, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent de la tête et Harry prit sa bourse avec nonchalance, pensant tout de même qu'il devait passer chez Gringotts. Ses amies n'avaient pas le moyen de lui payer une garde-robe complète ! Il le savait, mais ne les critiquait pas pour cela. Non, le problème n'était pas de se payer une garde-robe dont il ne voulait pas. Le problème était qu'il n'en avait pas envie ! Résolu pourtant à se payer ce cadeau qui n'en était pas un, il suivit les deux jeunes femmes à l'extérieur.

« Nous allons commencer par aller manger ! Je connais un petit restaurant moldus très agréable, pas loin d'ici, dit Hermione. Ils y servent des déjeuners typiquement anglais ! Allons-y ! »

Ginny eut un large sourire réjouit et Harry une moue boudeuse. Un déjeuné typiquement anglais ? Voilà qui risquait d'être gênant ! Il savait que ce serait quelque chose de très conséquent… pas juste un simple bol de céréales, malheureusement. Il décida pourtant de suivre les deux jeunes femmes sans ce plaindre. Les mains dans les poches, il les écoutait parler sans intervenir.

« Je propose que nous passions d'abord chez l'oculiste. De toute façon, il lui faudra du temps pour faire les verres de contacts, donc, nous ne ferons que passer la commande et nous reviendrons la chercher après le shopping.

- Bonne idée ! dit Ginny. Ensuite, nous pourrions aller chez le coiffeur ! Il a sérieusement besoin d'une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Quelque chose qui irait bien avec sa carrure fragile, mais qui le mettrait en valeur. Qui ferait ressortir ses yeux !

- Excellant ! Il faudra le dire à la coiffeuse. Je connais un petit salon parfait, pour cela. Bon, les coiffeuses sont un peu extravagantes ! Et le salon est totalement rose () mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir !

- Tout à fait ! Après la coiffeuse, nous irons faire les magasins moldus ! Qu'il ait des vêtements de travail classe, élégant, mais confortable !

- Il lui faudra des vêtements qui peuvent cadrer avec le travail et la vie extérieure. Deux ou trois jeans, des pantalons en lins pour les jours particulièrement chauds. Noir et Beige. Je pense que le beige peut lui aller. Mais pas un beige trop sombre, un beige clair !

- Avec une chemise blanche ! Il sera à tomber ! Et une veste dans la même couleur que le pantalon.

- Exactement ! dit Hermione. Il sera à tomber, là dedans. Et il faudra aussi des pantalons en velours, pour les jours froids !

- En noir ! Avec un long manteau noir… Et une écharpe rouge. Ou alors jaune. De la couleur pour le rendre moins sombre, surtout en hiver !

- Oh, oui ! J'imagine très bien ça ! Avec des chandails de couleurs également ! Sous son manteau, on ne les verra pas…et ainsi, quand il n'aurait plus son écharpe ni son manteau, il restera lumineux… gai !

- Exactement ! »

Horrifié par tout ce qu'il entendait, Harry se demanda vaguement s'il ne pouvait pas aller se cacher dans les égouts !

* * *

« Mais… Je vais mourir, avec tout ça !

- Allons, Harry, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Il ne te reste que deux plats !

- Que ? Mais c'est déjà trop ! Je viens d'en avaler trois ! Trois ! Je vous assure, les filles, je ne saurais jamais manger tout ça !

- Mais si ! Allez ! »

Ronchonnant contre les impitoyables nourrices qu'étaient ses amies, Harry prit sa fourchette, regardant la suite de son petit déjeuner. Saucisse, bacon, œuf au plat… Il n'en pouvait plus et pourtant, il lui fallait terminer tous ces plats ! Alors qu'il était déjà plein ! Et pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de chien, dans ce restaurant ? Il aurait pu lui donner sa nourriture discrètement !

* * *

Harry priait. Pour la première fois de sa vie… il priait. Voir même, suppliait. Les yeux clos, il n'osait regarder ce que le coiffeur derrière lui faisait à ses cheveux. Il tirait, peignait, coupait, coiffait… C'était affolant ! Déjà les verres de contacts, cela avait été une vraie plaie ! Et pour les placer.. Quelle horreur ! Il devait admettre que cela lui allait bien, mais tout de même !

Et tout ses clics, ses claques près de ses oreilles ! Il allait bien finir par lui en couper une, cet idiot de coiffeur !

Recroquevillé dans son fauteuil, Harry continuait de désespérer. Il voulait tant être chez lui. Le samedi, généralement, il passait la journée à traîner dans son appartement en pyjama et pantoufle. A la place, il était dans un salon de coiffure ROSE après avoir été placé des lentilles de contacts qui lui avaient terriblement fait mal ! Sans oublier le déjeuner forcé !

Quelle horreur, mais quelle horreur ! Il se croyait maudit ! Il en était sûr ! Certain ! Ses deux amies étaient en fait des mangemorts sous polynectar envoyé pour le terroriser. Bon, ils étaient tous en prison ou en exil, mais ça ne voulait rien dire !

Un sort fut soudainement jeté sur ses cheveux et la voix du coiffeur se fit entendre.

« Voilà mon chou, vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux ! »

Harry se retint de hurler et de plaquer ses mains sur ses yeux, les ouvrant doucement. Il fut estomaqué par ce qu'il vit. Un jeune homme aux yeux vert étincelant et aux cheveux noirs soyeux le fixait d'un air ébahi. Il se fixait d'un air ébahi ! Jamais il n'aurait cru ça possible. Il était loin, le Harry Potter avec ses culs de bouteille et ses cheveux indiscipliné. Très loin ! Le coiffeur avait prit pour parti d'utiliser ses cheveux et leur côté rebelle au bénéfice de son visage. Ainsi, une frange élégante, telle une aile de corbeaux, tombait sur son front, cachant ainsi sa cicatrice. Ses cheveux, court, encadraient son visage élégamment alors que, sur l'arrière, de petits picots rendait à l'élégance de sa coiffure un aspect sauvage et jeune.

« Wow, fit Harry, ébahit et plus que ravit.

- Alors ? Heureux ? demanda Ginny, amusée.

- Plus qu'heureux, dit Harry, satisfait. Je ne pensais pas que.. Que ce soit possible. Mais je n'arriverais jamais à refaire ça !

- Oh, mais si ! dit le coiffeur. Après avoir séché vos cheveux, vous lancez le sort 'Réforme' et cela se fera tout seul ! »

Harry eut un large sourire soulager.

« Je commence à croire que vous avez eu une bonne idée, les filles… »

* * *

« Vous êtes des monstres ! Avouez ! »

Pour la cinquième fois de la journée, Hermione et Ginny soupirèrent en cœur.

« Harry, cesse de faire le gamin ! Et essaye ces foutus vêtements !

- Pas question ! C'est trop serré !

- ESSAYES-LES ! » cria Hermione.

Il y eut un grand silence.

« Oui chef, bien chef ! » obtempéra Harry.

Ginny souffla, s'éloignant un peu.

« Qu'il est gamin, quand il s'y met !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, dit Hermione, rangeant à leur place plusieurs vêtements de coupe élégante. Et il est très beau, l'ensemble qu'on lui a donné…

- Je crois que le problème ne vient pas de l'ensemble, mais de Harry… Il n'aime pas les vêtements qui le place trop en lumière. As-tu remarqué comme il a tendance à se… cacher, certaine fois ?

- Bien entendu, que j'ai remarqué ! dit Hermione. Ça doit venir de sa célébrité ! »

Ginny hocha rêveusement de la tête.

« Tiens tiens ! fit une voix masculine, non loin d'elle. Si ce n'est pas Miss Ginny Weasley et sa belle-sœur, Hermione Granger Weasley… »

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement et sourire.

« Monsieur Hooper, dit Hermione, souriante. Que faites-vous ici ? »

Le journaliste grimaça.

« Je viens m'acheter un nouveau manteau. Le mien a eu… Un accident de licorne !

- De licorne ? » dit Ginny, l'air soucieuse.

Hooper sourit.

« Une longue histoire qu'il vous faudra découvrir dans mon journal… Mais que faites-vous ici ?

- Nous rhabillons un… ami, dit Hermione.

- C'est Hideux ! » fit soudainement la voix de Harry.

Hermione et Ginny accoururent aussitôt.

« Montres-nous ! dit Hermione. Allez ! Sort de là !

- Non !

- Harry, sors de là où nous venons te chercher ! » insista Ginny.

Le brun pesta bruyamment, acceptant de sortir, bien qu'avec agacement.

« Wow ! firent les deux amies, le fixant.

- Monsieur Potter ? fit Hooper, ébahit. C'est bien vous ? »

Harry le regarda avec surprises, rougissant dans son costume beige clair.

« Oui… C'est moi, dit-il.

- Hé bien ! Vous cachez bien votre jeu ! dit le Journaliste. Ce costume vous va à ravir ! Et le sous-pull noir est une excellente idée ! Il relève très bien votre teint ! Cependant, pour travailler en nature, je crains que cela ne vous… gêne !

- C'est ce que je me tue à leur dire ! s'exclama Harry, regardant Hooper comme s'il s'agissait de son sauveur.

- Mais il n'empêche qu'il faut que vous l'achetiez ! Ce serait un crime qu'un homme aussi beau que vous ne s'habille pas en conséquence. »

Hermione et Ginny eurent un sourire de connivence, Harry affichant un air désappointé.

« Cela dit, pour le travail, je puis vous aider à trouver des vêtements plus pratique, mais tout aussi beau !

- Vraiment ? » s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes femmes d'une même voix.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, marmonnant un 'Oh, non' alors que Hooper éclatait de rire.

« Quel vacarme ! s'exclama soudain une voix qui pétrifia Harry. Et comme de bien entendu, c'est la faute d'une bande de belette en chaleur ! Et Hooper, bien entendu. Quant au dernier… »

Draco Malfoy – car c'était lui – se figea.

« Je crains que nous n'aillions pas l'honneur de nous connaître, monsieur », dit-il, séducteur.

Hermione blêmit, mais bien moins que Harry.

'_Je crains que nous n'aillions pas l'honneur de nous connaître, Monsieur'_… Alors ainsi, Draco ne savait même plus qui il était… Il ne le reconnaissait même pas…

Une tristesse sans nom se répandit en Harry, suivit d'une colère presque étouffante.

« Non, en effet, dit le brun. Et c'est tant mieux ! »

Il partit brusquement, bousculant Draco au passage. Celui-ci se retourna, perplexe. Il le suivit des yeux pour ensuite faire face aux trois autres.

« Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il.

- Quelqu'un, répondit Hermione.

- Très perspicace, comme remarque, Granger, dit Draco. Mais j'aimerais savoir son nom !

- Je pense que pour cela, il faudra le demander au concerner », dit Gary, souriant.

Draco se contenta de plisser les yeux d'un air méprisant. Il haussa les épaules puis tourna les talons.

* * *

Sur le seuil de la boutique, après avoir payé les vêtements qu'il portait toujours à une caissière des plus bavante, Harry était sorti en trombe, s'arrêtant pourtant près de la vitrine pour attendre ses deux amies, énervé.

'_Je crains que nous n'aillions pas l'honneur de nous connaître, Monsieur'_…

Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis des années ! Il faisait presque tout le travail et cet abruti n'était même pas capable de le voir ? Et lui qui espérait… Lui qui croyait encore et toujours que… Mais non, Rien !

« Vous êtes parti trop vite, dit soudainement la personne que Harry était en train de fustiger, le faisant ainsi sursauter.

- Je trouve au contraire que je n'ai pas été assez vite, ni assez loin, d'ailleurs, dit le brun d'un ton tranchant.

- Ohoo ! dit le jeune Malfoy, levant les mains d'un air protecteur. Mais que vous ais-je donc fait ?

- Vous êtes vous-même, cela suffit ! » gronda Harry.

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser glisser ses yeux sur le costume noir de Draco, sa robe de sorcier de couleur foncé laissant deviner les vêtements moldus et élégant en dessous. La seule note de couleur était sa chevelure, son visage pâle, ses yeux et son écharpe gris perle qui semblait faite de soie.

« Allons, dit Draco, lui souriant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Quel est donc votre nom ? »

Harry regarda le blond un long moment. Il s'imagina lui dire un instant son nom, son vrai nom. Il imagina le visage soudainement haineux de Draco… Le commentaire sec, plein de haine… Et il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« …Ré… Rémy , dit-il, paniqué. Rémy Hoo… Hooper ! »

« Hooper ? s'étonna Draco. Vous êtes de la famille de Gary ?

- Je… je suis son…. Petit frère ! dit Harry, n'y croyant pas.

- Et bien, Monsieur Rémy Hooper, je suis enchanté ! » dit Draco, prenant sa main qu'il baisa.

Aussitôt, les joues du brun s'empourprèrent.

« J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir prochainement, dit le blond, le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je, dit Harry, constatant avec surprise que Draco se penchait sur lui, comme pour l'embrasser. Nous verrons ! » dit-il.

Et sans attendre, le cœur battant, il transplana, disparaissant devant l'air légèrement surpris de Draco Malfoy et le petit sourire amusé de ses trois amis, planté derrière la porte de la boutique.

* * *

A Suivre...

* * *

Je trouve ce chapitre un peu minable, mais bon... Je n'avais pas le choix! J'espère que les autres seront mieux!

Il n'a pas été corrigé, donc... Essayez de ne pas trop regarder les fautes! Sans compter que je suis épuisée, donc... Il doit y en avoir BEAUCOUP!

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici! Un commentaire? Une critique? Une remarque? Quelque chose qui vous inquiète? Faites m'en part! Bisous!


	3. La Naissance de Rémy Hooper

**Titre : **Double vie

**Rating : **R !

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR… L'argent aussi… Dommage ! loll

**Résumé :** Depuis trois ans déjà, Harry Potter travail avec Draco Malfoy au département des créatures magiques. Leur rôle est de conservé les liens entre créatures intelligentes et sorciers. Le problème... C'est que Harry est amoureux de Draco. Et que celui-ci voit tous, sauf lui !

**Particularité :** Cette fic est une fic dites 'Scolaire'. Je publierai donc un chapitre tout les mois, très exactement tous les 7 de ce mois. Elle devrait normalement faire 10 chapitres, mais je ne suis sûre de rien ! Elle est la seule fic concernée par cette méthode ! La seule a être publiée une fois pas mois, pas avant, pas après !

**RAR **Et oui, cette fois, je les fais ! Et j'espère les finir avant ce soir ! Et que le chapitre vous plaira ! Bisous à toutes/Tous

**Zaika :** Contente que cela t'ait plu. J'espère que ce sera le cas pour ce chapitre !

**Dam Hatter :** Si tu as vu les trois dernières lignes après avoir critiquer, pourquoi ne pas avoir effacer ? Je ne suis pas naïve ! Pour la longueur du chapitre, navrée, mais je fais ce que je prévois 'par chapitre'. Cela peut prendre trois pages, ou alors vingt… ça dépend. Ici, il en fait sept et pourtant, j'ai rallongé ! Il y aura peut-être plus de dix chapitres, pour finir… Bonne lecture du prochain.

**Milii :** Tout doux n'est pas le terme que j'emploierai pour Draco, tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi ! Et non, bien sûr que non, Harry n'est pas une loque. Il est juste déprimé et désespéré… A dans un mois… C'est pas assez long ! loll

**Llily.B :** Cette fois, le chapitre a été corrigé. Je suis sûre qu'il en reste, car ma correctrice du moment a soutenu qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup… C'est louche ! loll ! Et non, Draco ne s'aperçoit pas que Rémy et Harry sont la même personne. Mais il faut dire qu'entre un Harry soumis et vêtu comme un sac et un Rémy avec un caractère bien trempé et sexy comme jamais, comment ne pas se laisser berner. Même cheveux, mêmes yeux, même forme de visage… Mais pas de cicatrice ni de lunette chez Rémy. Sans compter la personnalité et la tenue… Tout est en place pour berner Draco… M'enfin, pas indéfiniment ! mouahahahaha !

**Sarah Levana :** Heu… J'espère ne pas te décevoir, mais Draco ne va pas rester ainsi éternellement… Même si on ne dirait pas, Rémy va le mâter… M'enfin… A la prochaine.

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Ry va lui résister, à ce connard ! Non mais ! Ce ne serait pas drôle, sinon ! loll ! Ry aurait volontiers profité de sa chance, mais… Draco n'est pas quelqu'un qui le laisse profiter ! lolll ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Bisous !

**Egwene Al'Vere :** Et tu vas encore avoir envie de le tuer, je te le certifie ! loll ! Tu es la seule à avoir trouver la solution que Harry va utiliser pour Draco, félicitation ! Draco va le reconnaître, oui, mais… il va mettre le temps ! loll Pour les cinq plats, c'étaient cinq petits plats, je te rassure ! lolll !

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami :** C'est sûr qu'il ne risque pas de ne pas le 'voir'... loll !

**Aella :** Je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que ce sera le cas jusqu'à la fin !

**Colibri noir :** Mouepf… Je l'ai fait dans la précipitation, c'est sans doute pour ça que je l'aime plus. Ce chapitre me satisfait plus.

**Agatha Brume :** Il ne vaut mieux pas imaginer ce qu'il pense de celui avec qui il travail… Même s'il va le dire, un jour ! loll ! Pour le boxer, je sais, j'ai d'ailleurs rectifié cela dés que je l'ai vu… Mais comme je l'ai dit, ce chapitre s'est fait dans une précipitation monstre. Ceci explique cela !

**Malhicia :** J'ai choisi Rémy parce que j'écoutais la chanson du dessin animé 'Rémy sans famille' et parce que… ça rimait avec Harry ! loll ! Désolée pour le mauvais souvenir.

**Tiffany Shin :** Harry n'a pas dit son nom car, sinon, ça ne s'appellerait pas 'Double Vie' ! lolll !

**Onarluca :** Si tu le dis… Je n'aime pas le chapitre deux, car je l'ai fait en 'courant'. Loll ! la date limite arrivait, il me fallait l'écrire… Je l'ai fait, mais vite et mal, selon moi. M'enfin… Contente que cet empressement n'ait pas tout gâcher et que tu l'ais apprécié.

**Lisou52 :** Voici la suite, comme chaque mois ! Bonne lecture.

**Miss Zabini :** Et vi, je parle bien de Hooper quand je dis 'ces trois amis'… Draco n'étant pas un ami du tout, il ne pouvait être concerné ! Et non, Dray ne se rend compte de rien et tu vas voir pourquoi… J'espère que cela va te plaire ! Bisous.

**Mini pouce06 :** Je suis contente que la scène du shopping t'ait plu car j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire. Y'a pas à dire, écrire ce genre de scène m'ennuie à mourir. J'aime les lire mais pour ce qui est d'en inventer.. Brrr !

**Sahada :** Je crois que ce chapitre répond à ta question ! loll ! Bonne lecture !

**Amberle :** Je l'ai trouver minable car je l'ai écrit trop vite. J'étais pressée par le temps alors je l'ai bâclé. Je préfère de loin celui-ci, car j'ai prit le temps de l'apprécié. Oh, Crois-moi, tes envies de meurtres envers Draco ne sont pas finie. Et même quand tu vas finir par l'aimer… Il va se montrer si salaud que tu vas le haïr plus que jamais ! Mouahahaha ! Mais il saura se faire rattraper à sa manière ! Voici, en tout cas, en un chapitre, bien des réponses à tes questions.

**Farahon :** Et oui, Dray est un connard… Et il a pas fini de l'être, tu peux me croire ! Mais bon… au fond, il est pas si méchant… Mais vraiment tout au fond ! mdr

**Anonymous :** merci.

**Crystal d'avalon :** Et vi, Draco est un minable. Un crétin et un minable… Mais quand il veut, il peut. Si si, je te jure…

**Roxie-Angel :** Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Comment je fais pour avoir autant de reviews ? J'écris avec mon cœur.

**Tama :** Et oui… Le principe d'une fic scolaire, c'est qu'elle est publiée chaque mois ! lolll ! Voici la suite ! Au mois prochains !

**Chrys63 :** Révélé son identité tout de suite ? Que neni ! Où serait l'amusant ? Où serait l'intrigue ? Non, autant faire traîné les choses ! Et les complexifiés ! mouahahahaha ! Pour l'honnêteté, non, en effet, ce n'est pas l'idéal. Mais bon… Faut savoir se montrer Serpentard, dans la vie ! loll ! Voici la suite ! Allons, un mois, ce n'est pas si long ! héhéhé

**Serpentis-draco :** Voici la suite !

**Yami Aku :** Aah, ma fidèle et si précieuse revieweuse ! Que cela fait plaisir de te voir ! Et vi, on ne peut pas dire que Hermione et Ginny ne sont pas des filles, vu la façon dont elles traitent leur nouvelle poupée.. Mais bon. C'est pour son bien ! loll Draco est un enfoiré, dans cette fic, je t'avertis. Il va s'améliorer, mais il aura toujours un côté salaud. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Love d'Harry :** Et vi, un mois, pas plus, pas moins ! Tu remarqueras que nous sommes le Sept. Je tiens ma promesse…

**Vert emeraude :** Et vi ! Deux vies, Deux personnages… pour un seul homme ! loll ! Tu as raison sur toute la ligne, comme te le montrera ce chapitre. Mais la relation Rémy/Draco, si elle a plus de chance que la Harry/Draco, n'est pas gagnée !

**Lalouve :** Comme je te l'ai dit pas mail, ce n'est pas la même chose, loin de là… Cela pourrait… Mais ça ne l'est pas. Rien que le début (Harry amoureux de Ron… Yeurk !) est différent. Et je ne parle même pas du milieu et de la fin (je vous réserve bien des surprises, croyez-moi !)

**Hisokaren :** A la hauteur, vraiment ? Voilà qui me ravit, car j'en suis très peu satisfaite. Je préfère celui-ci et largement ! La fin de ce chapitre n'est pas plus joyeuse, mais je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait une fic drôle ! loll ! A la prochaine.

**Vif d'or :** Tu parles trop sur msn ? sérieux ? J'avais jamais remarqué ! loll Et vi, Ryry est mignon… Mais sous son apparence d'ange se cache un démon… Mouahahahah

**Reichan :** Dray est un crétin et ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant… Mais il fera des efforts, je te le jure !

**Fœtus :** Et oui, 31 jours… Personnellement, je trouve qu'un mois n'est pas assez long ! Loll ! Mais on fait avec ce qu'on a. J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ! Bisous.

**Oxaline :** Si, il est minable ! J'ai été trop vite pour l'écrire ! Nan, en effet, ce pauvre petit Harry ne se doute pas de ce que son mensonge va créer, mais il va vite s'en rendre compte. Et vi, je suis reposée… Mais déjà fatiguée : Recommencée l'école après près de deux semaines d'arrêts pour cause de 'stage et vacances', c'est horrible !

**Solstice Zam :** Et vi ! Vraiment, c'était si facile à deviner… Enfin, je dis ça, mais c'est vrai qu'en tant que lectrice, j'aurai peut-être eu du mal… Ry n'a pas que le manque de lunette qui le change, il y a aussi sa coiffure, ses vêtements et, le plus important, sa personnalité. Contente que ça te plaise, en tout cas.

**Griselle :** En fait, Harry ne travail pas 'Pour' Draco, mais avec Draco. C'est juste lui qui a tendance à l'oublier ! loll ! La métamorphose est saisissante, crois-moi ! Prend un vieux chiffons à côté d'une statue grec (mais en moins musclées) et tu visualiseras ! loll ! Pour la correction, c'est bien gentil, mais un de mes contacts s'est gentiment proposé et je n'ai su lui refuser. Bisous à toi.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** La Naissance de Rémy Hooper

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit , cria Harry pour la cinquième fois tout en marchant de long en large devant une Ginny, une Hermione et un Gary amusés. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

- En effet, nous nous demandons tous pourquoi tu ne l'as pas embrassé, dit Hermione, amusée.

- Hermione ! dit Harry, cessant de creuser une tranchée dans son salon. Je lui ai dit que je m'appelais Rémy Hooper ! REMY HOOPER ! Je me suis présenté sous un autre nom ! Je lui ai dit que j'étais le frère d'un journaliste que je ne connais que depuis un jour !

- C'est un plaisir d'avoir un frère aussi mignon ! déclara Gary, amusé.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! dit Harry. C'est catastrophique ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Hermione ? »

Harry eut alors l'air si désespéré devant sa meilleure amie, si suppliant, que celle-ci finit par reprendre son sérieux.

« Tout d'abord, tu vas calmement t'asseoir devant moi et nous allons discuter de manière sereine de cette situation. D'accord ? »

Tremblant, Harry hocha la tête et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, pantelant.

« Bien, dit Hermione. Il est évident pour tout le monde ici que la situation est compliquée. Tu es amoureux de Draco depuis des années, mais celui-ci ne te voit pas. Et quand il te voit... Enfin, il ne te reconnaît pas et tu te présentes sous un faux nom. La question est donc : Que convient-il de faire ? »

Tous firent silence un instant, Gary finissant par gigoter et se racler la gorge. Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur lui.

« Je ne vois pas trop où est le problème, en fait, dit Gary. Pourquoi monsieur Potter… Enfin, je veux dire Harry, ne se présenterait-il pas sous l'identité de mon soit disant frère. Visiblement, Draco Malfoy ne voit pas Harry Potter. Il s'en moque. Tandis que Rémy l'intéresse…

- Mais ce n'est pas bon du tout ! dit Hermione. Harry ne peut pas se faire passer pour votre frère ! Cela ne marchera pas !

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Ginny. S'il s'habille et se coiffe comme aujourd'hui en tant que Rémy et qu'il se change pour être Harry… Cela peut marcher !

- Mais tu imagines quelle sorte de vie cela va être ? Tu imagines si Draco tombe amoureux de lui ? Il devrait lui mentir ainsi tout le temps !

- Sans vouloir jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augure, dit Gary, Monsieur Malfoy n'est pas du genre et s'éprendre de quelqu'un. Il est très célèbre pour sa frivolité. Combien de chances y a-t-il pour qu'il tombe amoureux de Rémy Hooper ? Pire ! Combien de chance y a-t-il pour qu'il s'intéresse à monsieur Potter ? Je pense que Harry devrait profiter de son avantage. Il aime monsieur Malfoy, mais il n'a aucune chance d'obtenir son cœur, que ce soit en tant que Rémy ou en tant que Harry. Pourquoi ne pas avoir son corps ? Ce serait déjà bien…

- Mais c'est très malsain ! déclara Hermione, choquée.

- C'est malsain, mais c'est tout ce que je pourrai jamais avoir », dit Harry, la tête enfouie dans ses mains.

Il y eut un grand silence dans le salon alors que tous le regardaient.

« Draco ne me voit même pas, dit le brun en levant deux émeraudes bouleversées. Il ne sait pas que j'existe, il ne sait pas que je suis là… Mais il voit Rémy…

- Harry, dit Hermione d'un air catastrophé, ses doigts enfoncés dans l'accoudoir de son siège. Tu sais que cela te fera plus de mal que de bien… »

Le brun baissa la tête.

« Je le sais, dit-il. Mais au moins…J'aurai quelques souvenirs d'un nous… Même si c'est illusoire. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma.

« Je comprends, dit-elle. Et même si… si je n'approuve pas _du tout_ cette idée… Je suis avec toi, Harry. »

Le brun fit un sourire triste à sa meilleure amie.

« Merci, dit-il.

- Bon ! fit Ginny. Maintenant que tout cela est réglé… Il nous faut aller t'acheter d'autres vêtements. Hermione et moi allons nous en chargeons ! Nous connaissons ta taille, de toute façon. Gary et toi, vous restez ici ! Je crois que tu as besoin d'un petit cours sur la famille Hooper. »

Harry hocha de la tête tandis que les deux jeunes femmes se levaient.

« Et nous allons en profiter pour t'acheter de quoi remplir ton satané frigo.

- Oh mais non, je…

- Tu n'as pas le choix, dit Hermione. A tout à l'heure, les garçons ! »

Sans attendre, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la pièce, laissant là un Harry plus qu'agacé.

« Mais il est très bien, mon frigo !

- Elles ont raison, pourtant, dit Gary, le regardant. Vous êtes trop mince, monsieur Potter. Vous laisser dépérir pour lui ne le fera pas venir. »

Harry le regarda.

« Oui, je sais… Mais j'essaye de ne pas penser à lui. Et le meilleur moyen, c'est encore de… m'occuper. Quand je mange, j'ai l'esprit libre.

- Quand vous vous lavez aussi, que je sache. Cela veut-il dire que vous vous arrêtez de vous laver ? »

Harry pouffa.

« Non, ça, je le fais encore !

- Vous m'en voyez ravi ! s'exclama Gary. Bon, étant donné que je vais devenir votre frère, permettez-moi de vous tutoyer et de vous prénommer.

- Je te le permets et je prends également ce droit. Cela serait louche, deux frères qui se vouvoient !

- Très louche, dit Gary, riant. Es-tu prêt pour un petit cours sur ma famille ?

- Je suis toute ouïe ! »

* * *

Lorsque Harry arriva au bureau, lundi, il était terrifié ! Et si Draco le reconnaissait ? Il était habillé comme à son habitude. Jeans troué, t-shirt décoloré et déformé… Quant à sa coiffure, malgré ses cheveux plus courts, ils étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés. Il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de Draco pendant le reste du week-end et Gary lui avait affirmé qu'il n'avait reçu aucun hibou pour Rémy. Cependant, le plan machiavélique (comme l'appelait Hermione) était lancé.

Gary lui avait forgé une vraie identité, une histoire. Personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de Rémy Hooper et Gary en avait l'explication toute faite. A moitié Américain, Gary venait d'une grande famille sorcière des USA. Cependant, sa mère était anglaise et suite au divorce de leur parent, il avait suivit celle-ci dans son pays. Mais son jeune frère, Rémy, avait du demeurer en Amérique à cause de sa santé fragile. Bien que guéri, Rémy était encore très faible. Et comme son frère lui manquait, il était venu en Angleterre.

De ce fait, Gary désirait que son frère se fasse des amis, se trouve des distractions. Aussi le traînerait-il dans des fêtes et les cocktails où il était lui-même convié pour des interviews ou parce qu'on appréciait sa personnalité. Personne ne verrait l'arrivé de son adorable petit frère comme malvenue. La seule crainte à avoir était que d'autres le reconnaissent. Pour éviter que cela arrive, Harry délimitait parfaitement bien les deux personnages. Harry Potter était réservé, timide, mal habillé et portait des lunettes. Rémy Hooper avait un esprit bien trempé, était bien habillé, n'avait pas de lunettes, était bien coiffé et… il n'avait pas de cicatrice en forme d'éclair. En effet, il était apparut à Hermione que la cicatrice de Harry pourrait tout gâcher que cela soit avec Draco ou dans le monde où Gary l'emmènerait. Potion et sortilège n'avait rien changé, alors ils essayèrent la méthode facile : le maquillage.

En outre, l'excuse de la santé fragile de Rémy aiderait à expliquer pourquoi Draco ne pourrait pas le voir pendant la journée de la semaine. Harry travaillant, il ne pouvait accomplir ses tâches tout en se dédoublant.

Ce lundi là, Harry savait que son rôle serait des plus important. Le soir même, il avait un cocktail chez une grande personnalité du monde sorcier et, comme lui avait dit Gary, Draco y serait très probablement. Mais tout allait se jouer pendant la journée. Harry devait bien délimiter les personnalités, surtout ce jour là, pour ne pas que le blond le reconnaisse.

_« Nous avons tous deux personnalités_, avait dit Gary. _Généralement, nous sommes un mélange des deux… mais il nous arrive, dans certaines situations, de les délimiter. Dans le cas présent, vous devez les utiliser l'une et l'autre selon vos noms ! »_

Harry poussa un soupir, un tremblement le secouant alors qu'il entrait dans son bureau.

_« Agissez comme d'habitude. »_

D'un pas lent et discret, malgré l'absence de personne dans la pièce, il alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise et regarda le mot d'ordre du jour.

'_Problème avec demi-géant'_.

Harry soupira. Hagrid, encore ! Il était appelé le 'problème demi-géant', quand il faisait des siennes. Baissant les yeux, Harry lut la raison de son futur rendez-vous avec son grand ami.

_'Animal de classe 3 : Hippogriffe'._

'Encore, pensa Harry. Ma foi, cela sera vite réglé.'

Une fois par mois, environ, Hagrid posait des difficultés au ministère pour ses créatures dangereuses. Les hippogriffes, selon Harry, n'étaient pas dangereux. Mais il fallait avouer que si la personne qui s'en approchait n'était pas informée de leurs particularités, elle risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure. Et c'était probablement le problème. Dans tous les cas, il saurait vite.

Harry se leva, prenant son vieux sac troué et sa cape raccommodée de partout. Au moment même où il l'enfilait, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Draco Malfoy. Il était, comme d'habitude, superbement habillé, d'une robe de sorcier bien coupée. Ses cheveux blond, parfaitement coiffés, scintillaient sous la lumière artificielle. Harry le regarda entrer et retint un gémissement. Ce qu'il était beau !

« Tu pars ? fit Draco en le regardant d'un air méprisant. Où ?

- Il y a un problème avec Hagrid, Monsieur », dit Harry, baissant la tête.

Il entendit nettement le soupir méprisant de son collègue.

« Bien. Règle ça et n'oublie pas le rapport. Et écris bien, cette fois ! Tes pattes de mouches sont indigestes !

- Oui, monsieur », dit Harry.

Etrangement, une partie de lui avait envie de lui dire d'aller se faire voir !

Préférant s'en aller plutôt que de griller sa couverture en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Harry quitta le bureau presque en courant. Il ne ralentit le pas qu'une fois dans l'atrium où il se permit de transplaner, se retrouvant devant les grilles de Poudlard. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il poussa la grille et entra, marchant le long du chemin sinueux menant à l'entrée. Pourtant, il finit par bifurquer, allant d'un pas lent vers la cabane de Hagrid.

Celui-ci, occupé à donner un cours à des élèves de troisième année, blêmit en le voyant arriver. Harry lui fit un petit sourire et un signe, lui indiquant ainsi de continuer sa leçon. Balbutiant légèrement, il tenta de poursuivre, mais plus aucun élève ne l'écoutait. Tous regardaient le célèbre Harry Potter. Celui-ci, constatant cela, préféra rentrer dans la cabane du garde chasse, aussitôt accueilli par un Crocdur des plus motivés à lui baver dessus. Harry pouffa et entreprit de le flatter. Passer du temps avec le chien était toujours plus distrayant que d'essayer de deviner ce que cachait la caisse gémissante près de la cheminée !

Une demi-heure après son arrivé, Hagrid finit par rentrer, sa leçon étant terminée.

« Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! dit-il.

- Bonjour à vous aussi, Hagrid. Oui, je vais bien, même si Hermione et Ginny disent le contraire. »

Le demi-géant rougit.

« Désolé, Harry. Bonjour. Je vais bien aussi…Mais je n'ai rien fait !

- On m'a parlé d'Hippogriffes », dit le brun.

Le visage du grand homme devint plus rouge encore et il lança un regard en biais à la caisse près de la cheminée. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Hagrid, dit-il, vous savez que je suis de votre côté. Dites-moi donc ce qu'on vous reproche et je ferais ce que je peux pour que les choses s'arrangent à votre avantage ! »

Le professeur en Soin aux Créatures magiques soupira et alla près de la caisse, l'ouvrant pour y prendre une petite boule de poile et de plume. Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Harry.

« Mais… Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda-t-il, s'approchant vivement.

- Où les ais-je trouvé, tu veux dire ? Il y en a quatre. Ils étaient dans la forêt interdite et leurs parents ont disparu.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- J'ai attendu près de quatre jours ! Des prédateurs venaient pour les tuer, je ne pouvais pas les laisser… »

Harry sourit.

« Je comprends. Et je ne vois pas en quoi cela pose problème. Les hippogriffes sont des créatures fabuleuses et fiables. A mon avis, on craint surtout que les élèves ne soient blessés un jour…

- Mais je ne les laisse pas s'approcher !

- Je n'en doute pas, Hagrid. Que comptez-vous faire d'eux, une fois qu'ils seront grands ?

- Je les remettrai en liberté ! dit le demi-géant. Je te le jure, Harry ! D'abord, il n'y a pas assez place dans ma cabane. Ensuite, ils seront très bien dans la forêt interdite. J'ai déjà pensé à les amener dans le groupe qui y vit actuellement, mais ils sont trop jeunes… ils se feraient tuer avant d'avoir compris ce qui leur arrive. »

Le brun hocha de la tête.

« Bien… Je suis d'accord avec vous, ainsi, j'essayerai de faire évoluer les choses en votre faveur. Mais je repasserai souvent pour veiller là-dessus. Et Interdiction de donner une leçon sur eux à vos élèves ! Ou alors, de loin.

- D'accord ! dit Hagrid, un large sourire sur le visage. Un thé ? »

Harry lui fit un large sourire.

« Mais avec plaisir ! »

* * *

« Ne gigotes pas tant !

- Mais… C'est inconfortable !

- C'est à ta taille !

- C'est ce que je disais, c'est inconfortable ! D'habitude, je porte des vêtements XL ! »

Malgré les ténèbres de la voiture, Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit Gary Hooper lever les yeux au ciel.

« Vraiment, tu es parfois si désespérant.

- Je sais, dit le brun. C'est ce qui fait mon charme. »

Gary rit, faisant sourire son voisin.

« Nous sommes arrivés, monsieur », dit le chauffeur de taxi.

Harry retint aussitôt son souffle et Gary lui prit la main.

« Allons… Ce ne sera pas si terrible ! Il ne sera peut-être pas là, en plus… Viens, allez. »

Harry déglutit mais le suivit hors du taxi que le journaliste paya. Il était vêtu d'un costume vert foncé et d'une chemise grise.

'Des couleurs de Serpentard', avait plaisantée Hermione, venue pour aider Harry à s'habiller.

Ses cheveux, eux, étaient placés comme le coiffeur les avait mis. Poussant un soupir, Harry se tourna vers la haute maison de style renaissance derrière lui.

« La maison des Bivier. Ce sont des sorciers d'origine moldue, mais d'une grande famille… Ils donnent souvent des fêtes des plus prisées par le monde aristocratique sorcier. Bien entendu, ce n'est qu'une façade. Ce sont tous des dépravés. Je te conseille de ne suivre personne dans une chambre ! »

Harry déglutit mais hocha de la tête.

« Je resterai avec toi ! » dit-il, s'accrochant à son bras.

Gary se contenta de sourire et s'avança, guidant le survivant vers la porte de fer forgé et de verre. Un majordome les accueillit, l'air interrogateur et Gary sortit son invitation. Après l'avoir contrôlé, on les laissa passer.

« Je suis navré, dit soudainement Harry. Je te prive d'une meilleure compagnie ! »

Gary eut un sourire amusé.

« Il n'y a pas meilleure compagnie que toi, je te rassure », lui dit-il.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur mais son ami se contenta de sourire, le guidant vers un salon où la rumeur de voix se faisait entendre.

« N'oublie pas… Tu es Rémy et tu as du caractère.

- Je n'oublie pas ! dit Harry, levant fièrement la tête.

- J'ai dit que tu avais du caractère, pas une mongolfière ! »

Sans le vouloir, Harry se mit à rire, passant de la noirceur des couloirs à l'éclatante lumière du salon des Bivier. La salle était plus qu'éclairée. D'immenses lustres de cristal pendaient ici et là, orné de bien des bougies flamboyantes. Les fauteuils étaient tous fait d'une matière blanche étrange et les murs, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas surchargés de tableaux, de miroir ou de tapisseries, étaient peints d'une couleur beige. Dans la pièce, tous élégamment vêtu, des hommes et des femmes virevoltaient. Ils dansaient, discutaient, mangeaient, buvaient et, parfois, dans des petits coins discrets, flirtaient. Certains, comme Harry le vit un peu plus loin, jouaient à des jeux de cartes, misant des sommes parfois mirobolantes.

Frénétiquement, il regarda tous les visages, cherchant celui de son collègue de travail et ancien ennemi. Mais il ne le trouva pas. Il dissimula péniblement sa déception alors qu'une dame s'approchait d'eux.

« Bonsoir, Gary ! fit-elle d'une voix stridente et désagréable. Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez, vous étiez resté si flou sur votre décision...

- Vous savez bien que je ne raterais une de vos fêtes pour rien au monde, Madame Bivier ! »

La dame prit un air stupidement flatté et gloussa.

« Et quelle est la perle qui vous accompagne ?

- Mon frère ! dit Gary. Rémy Hooper ! Il est venu me rendre une petite visite…

- Comme c'est gentil de nous l'avoir amené. Mon ange, vous êtes sublime. »

Harry sourit, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

« Heu… Merci, dit-il timidement.

- Oh, vraiment, il est adorable ! dit-elle. Venez mon petit. Je connais pleins de sorciers et sorcières qui seraient ravis de vous rencontrer ! »

Elle l'arracha littéralement à Gary, l'entraînant avec elle. Le brun lança un regard désespéré à son soit disant frère, mais celui-ci se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire.

« Mon petit, dit madame Bivier, attirant son attention, je connais toute la haute société présente dans cette salle et même celle qui n'est pas là. Je puis vous présenter tout le monde et vous dire tout ce que je sais sur eux !

- Ah ? fit le brun, cherchant encore un moyen de s'échapper.

- Tout a fait ! Regardez Monsieur Lederman qui drague cette pauvre Katie Humer… Elle ignore qu'il a plus de cinquante maîtresses partout dans le pays – moldues comprises – et que l'argent dont il parle si fièrement n'est qu'une illusion. Quant à lui, il ferait mieux de se méfier de cette petite, c'est une traînée comme on n'en voit plus ! »

Harry regarda le couple avec une sorte d'étonnement. La jeune fille avait l'air plus que sympathique et l'homme, lui, avait certes un air de séducteur invétéré, mais il ne semblait pas pauvre en tout cas.

« Et Miss Defal… Celle-là, c'est une vraie peste ! Ne vous en approchez pas, mon cœur, elle vous briserait bien vite ! »

Bon, sur ce point là, il devait admettre qu'elle n'avait guère l'air charmante.

« Ah ! Et regardez Les messieurs Gero… Ceux-là sont encore pires ! De vrais dépravés… Comprenez-moi bien, mon ange, je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité, mais entre frères !… Vous n'avez pas ce genre de tendance avec Gary, j'espère !

- Quoi ? fit Harry, l'air horrifié. Non !

- Tant mieux ! dit la dame. Ah ! Le plus dangereux requin de cette salle… Monsieur Malfoy… Un requin, je vous l'assure. Il séduit comme il sourit… Mais il plaque comme il dépense ! Croyez-moi, restez-en éloigné, vous aurez le cœur brisé ! »

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait Draco Malfoy, occupé à jouer aux dés avec deux hommes. Il était vêtu de noir et de blanc et ses longs cheveux étaient retenus par un ruban argenté. Harry se força pourtant à détourner le regard. Rémy n'était pas censé rechercher sa compagnie… S'il devait parler avec Draco, il fallait que ce soit lui qui vienne vers lui. Il suivit donc Mme Bivier, occupée à médire sur tous les invités qu'elle rencontrait. Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'elle dirait au sujet de Rémy Hooper, lorsqu'on le lui demanderait…

'Hooper ? Rémy Hooper ? Ooh, une gueule d'ange, mais à part ça… Il n'est guère intéressant, il ne parle jamais, ne dit absolument rien… Le genre de personne qu'on assied dans un coin et qui y reste à attendre on ne sait quoi jusqu'à la fin de la soirée !'

Et pour cause ! Après lui avoir dépeint l'ensemble des personnes présentent, Mme Bivier l'abandonna sur une banquette, près d'une fenêtre. Il poussa un soupir et regarda dans la salle, cherchant Gary. C'était une mauvaise idée, ce plan… Il n'aurait pas du venir et, plus que jamais, il en avait conscience. Après un autre soupir, Harry se résolut à se lever pour chercher un peu son prétendu frère. Il ne devait pas être bien loin, après tout…

Pourtant, Harry ne le trouva nulle part. Il se demanda vaguement s'il n'avait pas filé de lui-même et se résolut à faire de même. D'un pas léger, il se rendit dans le couloir, mais, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de sortie, une main surgit d'une pièce attenante, l'agrippa et le força à entrer dans un petit salon plongé dans le noir.

« Alors je n'avais pas rêvé ! fit soudainement la voix de Draco Malfoy. Non seulement tu existes, mais en plus, tu es là ! »

Harry mit un peu de temps à comprendre qu'il était pressé contre un Draco Malfoy visiblement ravi de le voir mais en plus, sentant l'alcool. Sans le vouloir, sa personnalité première reprit le dessus et il le repoussa.

« Laissez-moi espèce de rustre ! dit-il. Vous suintez l'alcool !

- Cela veut-il dire que si je ne sentais pas l'alcool, tu accepterais que je te serre contre moi ? Voire même plus ?

- Cela veut dire que, décidément, vous êtes un être méprisable, Draco Malfoy ! »

Harry se débattit, essayant de se défaire de ses bras.

« Mais laissez-moi donc ! Et arrêtez de me tutoyer ! Que je sache, nous n'avons pas grandi dans le même bac à sable ! »

Draco se contenta de rire.

« Allons, mon joli… Tu ne le regretteras pas demain matin ! »

Harry sentit une colère plus forte monter en lui et il le repoussa de toutes ses forces, le blond volant au travers de la pièce.

« Je ne suis pas une catin, monsieur Malfoy ! dit Harry, le jaugeant avec fierté et arrogance. Alors si vous voulez m'obtenir, vous devrez d'abord apprendre la Galanterie ! Et la modestie, par la même occasion ! »

Draco se releva, le regardant avec une sorte de stupéfaction.

« La politesse et les bonnes manières ne seraient pas du luxe non plus… !

- Pour qui tu te prends ? cingla le blond. Ma mère ?

- Pour quelqu'un faisant face à un ivrogne ! dit Harry. On m'avait parlé de vous comme étant un homme bien. Je constate que les rumeurs d'Angleterre marche mieux encore que les produits miracles de la mère Grattesec ! Au plaisir de ne Jamais vous revoir ! »

Et sans attendre, incapable de tenir plus, Harry transplana, s'effondrant aussitôt sur le sol, dans sa chambre.

Mais de quelle sorte de monstre était-il donc amoureux ?

* * *

A Suivre…

* * *

**_Et voilà, chapitre terminé… Je remarques une baisse de régime dans les reviews. Et c'est dommage car, plus que jamais, j'ai besoin d'encouragement pour continuer…_**

**_Des questions ? Des étonnements ? Des remarques ? Ou simplement l'envie de me dire ce que vous avez aimé ? N'hésitez pas, manifestez-vous !_**

**_Rendez-vous le 7 Décembre !_**


	4. La galanterie de Draco Malfoy

**Titre : **Double vie

**Rating : **R !

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR… L'argent aussi… Dommage ! loll

**Résumé :** Depuis trois ans déjà, Harry Potter travail avec Draco Malfoy au département des créatures magiques. Leur rôle est de conservé les liens entre créatures intelligentes et sorciers. Le problème... C'est que Harry est amoureux de Draco. Et que celui-ci voit tous, sauf lui !

**Particularité :** Cette fic est une fic dites 'Scolaire'. Je publierai donc un chapitre tout les mois, très exactement tous les 7 de ce mois. Elle devrait normalement faire 10 chapitres, mais je ne suis sûre de rien ! Elle est la seule fic concernée par cette méthode ! La seule a être publiée une fois pas mois, pas avant, pas après !

**Note d'auteur :** Je sais que c'est court, je sais qu'il y a des fautes, je sais que je suis sadique ! Tout mes chapitres environnes les 7 pages, celui-ci fait 7 pages, si vous n'êtes pas content, écrivez la suite ! J'ai courut comme une folle tout ce mois pour écrire, ainsi, soyez indulgent !

Les réponses aux reviews du chapitre 3 viendront ce week-end ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas signés, ce sera publié sur mon Skyblog (Adresse dans Bio!) ce week-end également ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :** La galanterie de Draco Malfoy

* * *

Harry arriva le lendemain au bureau, le visage défait par la peine. Toute la matinée, il la passa à rédiger des rapports, essayant de ne pas penser à la chaise vide de son collègue. Il était heureux, au fond qu'il ne soit pas là. Il n'aurait pas su comment réagir. Il était si en colère contre lui qu'il n'aurait pu garder sa façade de jeune homme soumit. Il l'aurait frappé… Etripé, même ! 

Lorsqu'il se rendit au déjeuner dans la cantine, Harry n'était pas plus calme. Une sourde colère le rongeait et il se laissa tomber devant Hermione et Ginny, l'air sombre. La rouquine lui tendit aussitôt un panier repas chargé qui le fit gronder.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Hermione.

- Ce gars est un enfoiré, voilà ce qui ne va pas ! » déclara Harry, énervé.

Hermione eut l'air perplexe.

« Ce gars ? Quel gars ? »

Elle sembla réfléchir puis compris.

« Ça c'est mal passé avec Malfoy, hier, c'est ça ?

- Il voulait me violer dans une chambre ! dit Harry. Il était complètement saoul ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et afficha une petite moue.

« Je vois, dit-elle. Et cela te déçoit, forcément.

- Ce n'est pas de la déception, dit Harry. Je suis juste outré ! Il s'est comporté avec moi comme si… Comme si… Comme si j'étais un jouet ! Une poupée gonflable ! »

Ginny grimaça et Hermione haussa les sourcils.

« Et en quoi cela te révolte ? demanda-t-elle. Harry, Malfoy est un canon. C'est un Dieu Vivant ! Il a les plus belles fesses de ce pays, un visage d'ange… Et il est riche ! Il claque des doigts et il se retrouve avec vingt femmes et hommes différents aux pieds. Comment veux-tu qu'il réagisse face à toi ? Il te veut. Tu l'excite. Alors il claque des doigts. Mais tu ne viens pas ! C'est ça, sans doute, qui fait la différence. Il n'est pas habitué à ce qu'on lui résiste. Quant à l'alcool, ma fois.. On ne lui reproche jamais rien. Tu es sans doute le premier à lui reprocher son comportement…

- Alors je suppose qu'il va laisser tomber, dit Harry. Maintenant que je l'ai repoussé…

- Je ne crois pas, non, dit Hermione. Le propre des hommes sûr d'eux, c'est qu'il ne supporte pas l'échec.

- Alors je vais devenir un trophée ! Génial! »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Tu lui mens bien sur ton identité… Et tu dis toi-même que ça ne durera pas. Alors trophée ou amant d'une nuit, où est la différence ? »

Harry parut choqué, mais il ne trouva aucune réponse.

* * *

La journée s'était passée sans aucun problème. Au grand bonheur du brun (ou malheur, il hésitait), Draco ne s'était pas présenté une seule fois au bureau, laissant à Harry une journée détendue, dépourvue d'ordre, de mépris et autre. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il mangea le plat que Ginny lui avait donné après leur repas dans la cantine sans même penser à râler : C'était délicieux ! 

Ce fut ensuite au tour du bain chaud et il finit totalement de se réchauffer et de se réconforter : Hermione avait raison sur un point : Draco n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui résiste. Il avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait ! Comment s'étonner qu'il s'énerve à la moindre résistance ? En outre, sa fierté masculine ne le laisserait sûrement pas s'échapper. S'il tentait quelque chose, cependant, Harry espérait que ce serait avec plus de prestance. Ce fut donc vêtu d'un de son nouveau et épais pyjama que Harry alla s'installer dans son divan, un dossier sur les genoux, prêt à découvrir les créatures qu'il allait devoir visiter le lendemain. Pourtant, alors qu'il buvait une gorgée de lait chaud, une flamme verte se fit voir dans sa cheminée et, après une détonation, Gary Hooper atterrit noblement dans son salon.

Effrayé à l'idée de devoir affronter une nouvelle mondanité, il fut cependant rassuré en le voyant vêtu d'un simple jeans et d'une chemise à carreaux rouges et blancs. Le journaliste lui fit un large sourire et alla s'installer auprès de lui.

« Bonsoir ! lui dit-il, joyeux. J'ai reçu une lettre pour Rémy !

- Une lettre pour Rémy ? demanda Harry, se redressant et posant son dossier sur la table. De qui ?

- A ton avis ? demanda son ami, une moue taquine sur les lèvres.

- Oh, je t'en prie ! Ne m'ennuie pas avec ça et donne-là-moi ! »

Gary sourit et lui tendit la missive, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Sans attendre, Harry la décacheta, fin prêt à découvrir ce que lui voulait son collègue.

Sur un papier aussi blanc que la neige et écrit à l'encre mauve, les mots de Draco sautaient presque dans ses yeux alors qu'il souriait, le visage éclairé par la joie.

_Cher Monsieur Hooper, _

_Suite à notre altercation lors de la soirée d'hier, je tenais à vous présenter mes plus humbles excuses. L'alcool et votre beauté m'ont embrumé l'esprit. J'espère de tout cœur qu'aucune rancune ne ternira nos relations. _

_Accepteriez-vous de dîné fin de cette semaine (disons vendredi, si cela vous convient) ? Nous pourrions ainsi enterrer toute colère et repartir sur de meilleures bases. En espérant recevoir rapidement votre réponse,_

_Votre dévoué, _

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

« Incroyable ! s'exclama Harry après l'avoir relue à voix haute le contenu de la lettre.

- Qui a-t-il d'incroyable, exactement ? demanda Gary. S'il s'est mal conduit avec toi, il est normal qu'il s'excuse…

- Mais Draco Malfoy ne s'excuse JAMAIS ! dit Harry, un large sourire aux lèvres. Je n'en reviens pas ! J'ai réussi à lui faire prononcer trois petits mots qu'il ne dit en général jamais ! »

Gary lui sourit avec bienveillance.

« C'est qu'il tient vraiment à Rémy… »

Le sourire de Harry disparut.

« Oui, dit-il. Il tient peut-être à Rémy… Mais je crois qu'il tient surtout à lui enlever son pantalon ! »

Gary fit une grimace.

« Pourquoi sauter aussi vite sur de telles conclusions ? Laisses-lui le temps ! Il t'invite à dîner, Vendredi. Réponds-lui, mais seulement la veille, en matinée. Enfin, je veux dire : débrouilles-toi pour que la lettre lui parvienne jeudi en matinée. Ensuite, ce jour là, dîne avec lui, mais refuse toute proposition du style 'boire un dernier verre' ! Et claques-lui ta porte au nez s'il demande à rentrer ! C'est très important ! Sinon, il t'enlèvera ton pantalon ! »

Harry pouffa.

« Tu ris, mais je suis sérieux ! dit le journaliste. Tu sais… je pense qu'il faut le forcer à te connaître. Pour t'enlever ton pantalon, il devra d'abord essayer de t'apprivoiser. Et pour cela, il devra se renseigner sur toi, apprendre ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes. Et je suis prêt à jouer le rôle du corbeau révélant au chasseur tous les renseignements qu'il désire sur sa proie. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse te découvrir et ensuite te Haïr ! Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse ne pas t'aimer une fois que tu es révélé… »

Harry se sentit rougir sous le compliment de son faux frère.

« Merci, dit-il. C'est gentil… »

Gary se contenta de lui sourire en retour.

« Autre conseil ! dit-il soudainement. N'hésite pas à te montrer sexy ! »

Harry rougit subitement.

« Sexy ? demanda-t-il. Comment ça ?

- Excite-le ! déclara Gary. Utilise tes mains, regardes-le toujours dans les yeux… Mords-toi doucement la lèvre, frôles-le de temps à autre… N'hésite pas à cambrer les reins lorsque tu es sur ta chaise, étends-toi discrètement mais sensuellement… Bref, il faut surtout ne pas éloigner de son esprit qu'il y a un corps à découvrir, sous les vêtements. Sinon, il risque de se lasser de tes petits jeux. Chauffe-le, même, s'il le faut, pendant le dessert. Tout en restant subtil, bien entendu ! Fais-lui du gringue, n'hésite pas ! »

Harry gigota.

« Comment dois-je faire cela ? dit-il. Comment draguer quelqu'un discrètement ? »

Gary haussa un sourcil, l'air amusé.

« Tu n'as jamais dragué ? »

Le brun rougit, gêner.

« Ben.. Je n'ai jamais eu à le faire ! »

Gary rit doucement.

« J'aurai du m'en douter… Il est vrai qu'avec ta… célébrité, cela n'a pas dû être bien dur. Soit ! C'est très simple… Il te suffit de lui adresser le bon regard. Tu as des yeux de chats. N'hésites pas à les employer. Fermes-les légèrement, lorsqu'il te parle. Joue doucement avec ton verre, caresses ta main avec ton index… Je te le dis, ce sont les plus petits gestes qui agacent. Humidifies-toi de temps à autre les lèvres. Trouble-le et cela suffira. »

Harry eut une petite moue et inspira un bon coup.

« J'espère que cela ira, dit-il. Me connaissant, je vais faire le mauvais geste au mauvais moment.

- Cela te viendra presque naturellement, j'en suis certain, déclara son 'frère'. Crois-moi… C'est à la portée d'un enfant de trois ans ! »

* * *

Assis dans la voiture de Draco Malfoy, vêtu d'un pantalon noir élégant, d'une chemise blanche, d'une veste noire et d'un manteau épais et long de la même couleur, Harry pensa en lui-même qu'il n'avait que deux ans. Depuis que Draco était venu le chercher chez Gary pour leur souper, il était resté stupidement crispé, répondant par mono-syllabe aux questions du blond. Tant et si bien que celui-ci avait finit par se taire, regardant par la fenêtre. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. S'il n'avait été si occupé à tordre ses mains et à se manger la lèvre inférieure, il aurait remarqué le regard perçant de Draco posé sur lui. 

Mais ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers 'ce qu'il convenait de faire pour séduire et rendre fou Draco Malfoy'. Toute la semaine, il avait écouté les conseils de Hermione, Ginny et Gary. Tant et si bien que tout tournait en rond dans son esprit. Tout se mélangeait, se fondait, s'imbriquait et il ne savait plus quel geste, quelle phrase il devait dire. Et Draco, qui semblait aimé l'esprit rebelle de Rémy Hooper, devait être bien déçus. Cette simple phrase rendit Harry amer et il se renfrogna.

« Voilà une expression qui m'est familière ! dit soudain le blond. Allons, qu'ai-je encore fait de mal, cette fois ? »

Harry sortit de ses pensées pour le regarder d'un air étonné.

« Mais rien du tout ! dit-il. Je… Je pensais, tout simplement.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Draco.

- Oui, je sais penser, contrairement à vos autres conquêtes qui devaient être des cervelles vides, pour se laisser convaincre de coucher avec vous du premier soir ! »

Le blond leva un sourcil tandis que Harry plaquait sa main sur sa bouche.

« Vous vous êtes renseigné sur moi, à ce que je vois, dit le blond, l'air ravi.

- Vous n'avez pas de quoi être heureux ! Avec ce que j'ai appris sur vous, je me demande ce que je fais dans cette voiture ! Si mon frère n'avait pas autant insisté pour que je 'sorte me changer les idées' je puis vous assurer que je ne serais pas là ! »

Harry prit un air boudeur et croisa les bras. Le pire était qu'il ne mentait presque pas ! Il avait bel et bien décidé de ne pas y aller quelques heures auparavant et Gary lui avait ordonné de cesser de faire l'idiot et d'aller s'apprêter. De mauvaise humeur, il avait finit par aller se laver pour ensuite coiffer ses cheveux convenablement.

« Je suis heureux de savoir que votre frère est mon allié…, dit Draco, l'air séducteur.

- Il n'est pas votre allié ! Vous auriez été un moldus, une vieille dame en manque de compagnie qu'il m'aurait poussés à sortir aussi ! Alors ne vous félicitez pas d'avoir un allié !

- Vous êtes si durs avec moi, dit soudainement le blond. Pourquoi ? »

Harry fut légèrement déstabilisé par cette question mais décida de répondre franchement.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un poltron ! dit-il finalement. Vous vous conduisez comme si tout être humain vous appartenait, comme si vous n'aviez qu'à dire un mot pour que tous vous obéisse… Vous n'avez aucun respect pour les personnes qui vous entourent, que cela soit pour votre chauffeur qui a le mérite de vous conduire où vous voulez quand vous voulez ou pour votre collègue de bureau qui, selon mon frère, travail pour vous sans jamais se plaindre et rencontre de dangereuses créatures pour vous ! Vous ne dites jamais merci aux gens, vous êtes fier, imbus de vous-même, hypocrite, narcissique, trop riche, trop snobe, trop…

- Je pense que j'ai compris l'idée principale ! l'interrompit Draco. En clair, je suis égoïste !

- Vous êtes plus qu'égoïste ! Vous êtes un amas de défauts ! »

Le blond eut un rire narquois.

« Et je suppose que vous espérez me changer…

- Je n'espère rien de votre part, dit le brun. Un être tel que vous est incapable de changer ! Car selon vous, vous n'avez aucun défaut.

- Si je suis si monstrueux, pourquoi avoir accepté mon invitation ? »

Harry fixa son vis à vis un long moment.

« Parce que vous sembliez sincère dans votre lettre, en premier lieu. Et parce que j'ai l'habitude de vouloir vérifier les 'on dit'. »

Draco eut un sourire, surprenant ainsi Harry.

« Vous ne faites pas confiance aux rumeurs ?

- Je ne fais confiance qu'en ce que je constate. »

Draco eut un étrange regard.

« Il se pourrait bien que je vous traite différemment des autres, dans ce cas », dit-il.

Harry cligna des yeux alors que la voiture s'arrêtait. Le blond sortit aussitôt et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Bien qu'en lui lançant un regard méfiant, il accepta de prendre la main de son collègue et se retrouva à ses côtés, devant un immeuble de six étages. Un portier, en voyant Draco, ouvrit rapidement la porte, les laissant ainsi entrer dans un hall élégant. Les couleurs chatoyantes accompagnées de la chaleur de la pièce donnèrent un frisson à Harry. Il n'y avait personne dans le hall et un immense escalier leur faisait face alors que, au-dessus d'eux, un immense lustre fait de cristal les éclairait.

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda Harry, étonné de ne voir personne.

- Chez moi, répondit le blond, souriant.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, reprenant sa main et le regardant d'un air colérique. J'ai accepté de venir chez vous pas de… »

Harry fut obligé de se taire par la main du blond posé sur sa bouche.

« Il est manifeste que vous ne m'appréciez guère… mais je crois avoir stipulé dans ma lettre que je désirais que nous abordions un meilleur départ. Ainsi, s'il vous plait… ne dites plus rien et venez avec moi… Nous allons dîner dans ma salle à manger puis boire un petit verre dans mon salon. Je ne projette rien d'autre avec vous pour ce soir… »

Harry lui lança un regard méfiant mais finit par hocher de la tête. Comme s'il guettait ce mouvement, un homme vêtu élégamment s'avança et prit sans discuter cape, canne, gants et écharpe que lui tendait Draco. Le serviteur se tourna ensuite vers Harry qui, bien qu'avec une sorte de gêne, se défit de son manteau, de son écharpe et de ses gants, restant ainsi dans sa tenue dite 'Ténébreuse' par Hermione. Le blond le regarda des pieds à la tête et une lueur de désir passa dans son regard, à la grande joie de Harry, mais aussi à celle de sa méfiance qui redoubla. De nouveau, Draco lui tendit la main et il l'accepta, bien qu'avec toujours autant de scepticisme.

Le blond le guida doucement dans les escaliers, les montant noblement en sa compagnie. Depuis qu'il se savait chez lui, Harry regardait la décoration avec intérêt. Il s'attendait à un endroit plus sombre, sans doute à cause du passé de Draco. Mais au contraire, tout était décoré avec des couleurs vive et chaude, très généralement des couleurs pastel mais toujours avec une prédominance de rouge et de bordeaux. Il y avait des dorures, des moulures, des tableaux magnifiques… Et pourtant, malgré la richesse des lieux, cela était bien plus modeste qu'Harry ne le croyait.

« Toute la décoration est là pour les invités, dit le blond. Le salon en bas – car il en a un – est décoré dans le même style. L'endroit où je vous emmène est… Plus particulier.

- Particulier ? demanda Harry.

- Ce sont Mes pièces, comme j'aime le dire. Celles où je n'emmène personne. »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer mais se força tout de même à demander :

« Dois-je m'en sentir flatté ou inquiet ? »

Le blond eut un sourire.

« Comme vous le souhaitez… mais vous devriez vous détendre ! Vous êtes trop crispé ! »

Harry eut une moue et resta sur ses gardes. Il ne pensait pas venir dans la maison (ou plutôt l'immeuble) de Draco, lorsqu'il avait accepté. Et cela le stressait. Si jamais le blond essayait encore de profiter de lui ? Serait-il encore capable de le repousser ? Il savait que oui… Mais il craignait que, s'il le repoussait encore, Draco en ait marre et ne veuille plus le voir. Poussant un soupir pour tenter de se décrisper, il suivit le blond dans un étage plus modeste que le rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait encore des couleurs pastel mais plus de rouge. Cela n'en restait pas moins agréable. Contrairement au rez-de-chaussée, il n'y avait pas de peinture représentant des personnes, mais des paysages. Cela pouvait être une plage dont les dunes de sables étaient balayées par le vent, la mer venant mourir sur la berge… Une montagne où la neige se faisait emporter doucement par le vent, un champ aux nuances modifiée par le vent… Tout les tableaux mettaient en relation ce vent et la nature, le premier transformant la seconde. Et tout était en noir et blanc.

Alors que Harry se perdait dans la contemplation d'un des paysages, Draco lui ouvrit une fenêtre, lui faisant découvrir une salle à manger modeste, peinte d'un rouge pastel nuancé de bordeaux.

« Il m'arrive de recevoir dans cette salle les personnes avec qui je suis intime… Ce qui explique les couleurs similaires à celle du bas… »

Harry hocha distraitement de la tête. La table était déjà servie, mais la nourriture était dissimulée par des couvercles d'argent.

« J'ai pensé que nous pourrions manger tout de suite, dit le blond. Ensuite, nous prendrions un verre dans le salon, tranquillement… »

Le brun hocha de la tête, le suivant jusqu'à la table. Là, Draco lui tira poliment la chaise et Harry lui lança un regard en biais disant clairement qu'il n'était pas dupe quant à ce que cachait sa courtoisie. Le blond se contenta de lui lancer un sourire désarmant qu'Harry esquiva en s'asseyant et en rapprochant sa chaise de la table. Draco se contenta de rire légèrement et alla s'asseoir en face de lui. Aussitôt, certains plats et leur couvercle tressaillirent et l'assiette de Harry se vit décorer d'une entrée. Elle était composée de pomme finement coupée recouvertes d'une sauce dont le brun ne put déterminer la composition et de haricots cuits entourés d'une tranche de lard grillés. Harry papillonna des yeux et attendit que son hôte ait commencé à manger pour faire de même.

La saveur du plat le surprit. La sauce à l'aspect gluant possédait un délicieux goût sucré qui, lorsqu'il eut fini son plat, lui donna presque envie de lécher l'assiette. Mais face à Draco, il n'en eut pas le courage et se contenta de reposer ses couverts.

« Bien que tout soit prêt, cela ne vous dérange pas si nous attendons un peu pour le prochain plat ? demanda le blond. J'ai envie de parler un peu avec vous… Je ne sais rien de vous, après tout, excepté votre nom…

- C'est un peu normal que vous ne sachiez rien de moi étant donné que les seules fois où vous m'avez vu, vous n'avez pensé qu'à m'enlever mon pantalon !

- Quand cesserez-vous donc de me flageller pour me punir, cher Rémy ? demanda Draco. Je vous ai présenté mes excuses pour la dernière fois… Pourriez-vous oublier un instant ?

- Navré, dit Harry, baissant la tête. Je suis trop méfiant, je sais… »

Draco se contenta de sourire et prit sa main qu'il baisa.

« Vous êtes tout pardonné. Allons, parlez-moi de vous !

- Oh, non ! s'exclama le brun. Je ne saurais par où commencer ! Posez-moi des questions !

- Bien ! Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Le même que vous !

- Où êtes-vous né ?

- En Angleterre…Mais j'ai vécu en Amérique avec mes parents. Quand ils ont divorcé, Gary est revenu ici avec ma mère et je suis resté avec mon père… Il avait besoin de compagnie et ma mauvaise santé recourait un certain climat. Celui de la Californie était idéal.

- Vous avez eu une mauvaise santé ? s'enquit Draco.

- Oh, rien de bien grave. J'étais juste assez fragile… A cause d'une déformation de ma magie, j'attrapais toutes les maladies moldues possible. Pas dangereuses, je vous rassure. C'était ce qu'ils appellent la grippe, des bronchites… Mais si jamais cela se dégradait – comme s'est bien souvent arrivé – je pouvais attraper une pneumonie… Et ce n'est pas très… agréable.

- J'imagine, oui… Il n'y avait pas de potion pour soigner cette déformation ?

- Si, mais à cause de toutes les autres infections, cela rendait la tâche difficile. Mais tout va bien, maintenant. Je suis en pleine forme et je n'ai plus rien attrapé depuis plus d'un an et demi. J'étais faible physiquement à cause de toutes ses épreuves, ce qui explique ma pâleur et ma maigreur, mais tout va bien.

- Vous n'avez pas du avoir une jeunesse très amusante, alors.

- Non… Non, pas vraiment. »

Harry fut content de constaté qu'il n'avait pas mentit sur au moins une chose : sa jeunesse avait été loin d'être amusante.

« Et vous ? Votre jeunesse ? »

Draco eut un sourire désabusé.

« Mes parents étaient mangemort… Et ils ont fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour que je suive la même orientation qu'eux. Et si j'étais bien parti, à l'âge de seize ans, j'ai… changé d'avis.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le brun, heureux de satisfaire sa curiosité.

- Parce que je ne suis l'esclave de personne ! répondit le blond, levant fièrement la tête.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de terriblement indépendant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! Je ne supporterais pas de me retrouver attacher à quelqu'un. Cela me semblerait indigne.

- Indigne ? Et pour les personnes qui sont attacher à des êtres qu'ils aiment ? »

Draco sembla pensif.

« La dépendance par l'amour… Je ne connais pas l'amour. J'ai déjà 'apprécié' mais je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. Je ne méprise pourtant pas cette forme d'attachement. Je suis un être humain, cela pourrait m'arriver. Mais j'espère que ce ne sera jamais le cas ! »

Le cœur de Harry se brisa, mais il garda pourtant un sourire désabusé.

« Voulez-vous me séduire, Draco Malfoy ? »

Celui-ci sembla surpris.

« Oui, dit-il, sans aucune gêne.

- Et bien renoncez ! dit Harry. Je ne tombe amoureux que d'une personne partageant ses sentiments avec moi. Ce ne sera visiblement pas votre cas.

- Et comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?

- Vous venez de me le dire.

- Je vous ai dit que je souhaitais ne jamais tomber amoureux… Pas que cela ne pourrait pas arriver…

- Vous pourriez tomber amoureux de moi ? » demanda le brun, semblant sceptique.

Draco eut un petit sourire rêveur.

« Oui, dit-il. Oui, je pourrais. »

* * *

A suivre…

* * *


	5. Survivant ou Superman ?

**Titre : **Double vie

**Rating : **R !

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR… L'argent aussi… Dommage ! loll

**Résumé :** Depuis trois ans déjà, Harry Potter travail avec Draco Malfoy au département des créatures magiques. Leur rôle est de conservé les liens entre créatures intelligentes et sorciers. Le problème... C'est que Harry est amoureux de Draco. Et que celui-ci voit tous, sauf lui !

**Particularité :** Cette fic est une fic dites 'Scolaire'. Je publierai donc un chapitre tout les mois, très exactement tous les 7 de ce mois. Elle devrait normalement faire 10 chapitres, mais je ne suis sûre de rien ! Elle est la seule fic concernée par cette méthode ! La seule a être publiée une fois pas mois, pas avant, pas après !

**Dédicace:** A Lily.B. La seule, l'unique. Je te dédie cette fic de la première lettre au dernier point.

**oOooOooOo**

**Chapitre 5 :** Survivant ou Superman ?

Ce fut rêveur que Harry revint chez lui, après le magnifique dîner que Draco lui avait offert. Pour une fois, le blond n'avait pas cherché à le mettre dans son lit et en cela, la soirée avait semblé exquise. Bien sûr, il avait tenté d'embrasser le brun avant son départ mais Harry ne le lui avait pas refusé. Et ce simple petit baiser avait eu le mérite de le plonger dans un univers de bien-être, de rêve. Il se sentait presque flotter. Un baiser de Draco Malfoy était la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à avoir. Et même si ce n'était pas lui qui avait gagné ce baiser mais bel et bien Rémy, il s'en fichait. C'était ses lèvres qui avaient eu celles du blond. Et pas un second nom quelconque !

Le week-end commença donc bien pour lui. Juché sur un agréable nuage, il ne pensa même pas à râler lorsque Ginny lui téléphona pour lui ordonner d'aller déjeuner, ce qu'il fit, sans même s'en apercevoir. Il était en train de grignoter des œufs d'un air distrait lorsqu'un coup à sa fenêtre le sortit de ses pensées. Surpris, il se dirigea vers celle-ci, souriant en reconnaissant un hibou. Celui-ci alla se poser noblement sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de tendre une patte à Harry.

« Et bien, que m'apportes-tu ? » demanda-t-il, prenant la missive qu'il déroula bien vite.

_Cher Rémy,_

_Je sais que nous nous sommes séparés il y a de cela à peine quelques heures et je ne voudrais surtout pas passer pour un désespéré en manque de votre présence, néanmoins, je me voyais dans l'obligation de vous remercier pour l'agréable soirée passée hier en votre compagnie. J'aimerais énormément recommencer ce genre de petit dîner, aussi ai-je pensé à vous proposer un petit rendez-vous, cet après-midi. Il fait particulièrement bon et il serait donc agréable de vous inviter pour une petite balade et, éventuellement, un autre dîner ? _

_En espérant recevoir rapidement une réponse, _

_DM. _

Un large sourire étendit les lèvres de Harry. _Un désespéré en manque de votre présence…_Il rit légèrement à ces mots, s'asseyant près du hibou qui attendait sa réponse. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Il était bien entendu plus qu'impatient de revoir Draco, surtout si tout se passait aussi bien que la veille. Mais s'il acceptait, ne risquait-il pas de passer pour quelqu'un de trop disponible. En outre, les dossiers sur son bureau lui rappelaient aimablement que Draco ne risquait pas d'être content de Harry Potter, s'il ne les clôturait pas.

'_Non, pensa-t-il. Mieux vaut que je refuse…'_

Une petite moue sur les lèvres, il alla s'emparer d'un parchemin, d'une plume et d'une bouteille d'encre et rédigea rapidement :

_Draco,_

_J'ai moi aussi passer une excellente soirée et je vous remercie d'avoir eu la décence de ne pas m'étaler sur la table (ne vous fâchez pas, je vous taquine). Cependant, je ne saurais pas renouveler l'expérience aujourd'hui, j'ai certaines obligations qui demandent toute mon attention. _

_En espérant que vous n'en serez pas trop déçu, _

_RH. _

Non sans rire, il accrocha la missive à la patte du hibou puis le guida jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte, le laissant filer. Il avait presque envie d'être là pour voir la tête de ce pauvre Draco. À la place, toujours en souriant d'un air idiot, il préféra aller se doucher, l'eau chaude calmant légèrement son esprit rêveur. Il devait cesser de se comporter comme une adolescente ! Sans quoi Draco risquait de trouver le comportement de Harry Potter louche et de faire le rapprochement avec Rémy.

'_Cela commence à devenir compliqué, _pensa le brun tout en prenant ses vieux vêtements_. Si je me mets à faire une distinction entre Rémy et moi, je suis bon pour le dédoublement de personnalité…'_

Il grimaça tout en enfilant un vieux jeans troué accompagné d'un t-shirt déformé et décoloré. Pendant un vague instant, il s'arrêta devant le miroir, regardant son visage et ses cheveux encore humides placés dans tous les sens. Il ne comprenait pas comment Draco ne le reconnaissait pas. Certes, Rémy était bien coiffé, bien habillé, portait des lentilles et n'avait pas de cicatrice, mais ces petits éléments étaient-ils suffisants pour le transformer complètement ? Au fond, il avait le même visage, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux…

'_Tu sais, on ne reconnaissait pas Clark Kent quand on voyait Superman, alors Rémy et le Survivant…'_

Un rire échappa au brun, face à la comparaison.

'_Pourquoi pas… Bientôt, je vais porter un costume multicolore avec un S quand je suis Harry Potter et je serai habillé de manière normale quand je serais Rémy…'_

Harry secoua la tête. Mieux valait qu'il arrête ses délires tout de suite, sans quoi, il allait passer la journée dessus ! Revenant dans son salon, il fut étonné de voir le même hibou posté sur son dossier de chaise.

« Déjà ! dit-il. Et bien… Il est pressé, ton maître ! »

D'un pas agile, il alla prendre la seconde missive qu'il déroula tout aussi vite que la précédente, ses yeux courant le long des lignes.

_Cher Rémy, _

_Quand me serait-il donc possible de bénéficier une fois encore de votre agréable présence et surtout, que faites-vous de vos journées ? Je ne me souviens pas que vous m'ayez parlé d'un quelconque travail…_

_DM_

Court, direct ! Purement Malfoyen ! Harry alla s'installer à son bureau et, souriant, répondit.

_Draco, _

_Bien que j'estime que cela ne vous regarde pas, sachez qu'en semaine, je travaille avec mon frère, mais à domicile. Je corrige ses articles, l'aide à choisir ses photos et prends quelques rendez-vous pour lui, quand cela est nécessaire. Et si vous pensez que cela n'est pas un travail prenant et n'explique en rien mon manque de disponibilité, sachez que vous vous trompez ! C'est au contraire un travail des plus sérieux et longs. _

_Quant à la possibilité de me revoir, sachez que je suis habituellement libre le week-end. Ce samedi est exceptionnel, j'ai pris un peu de retard dans mon travail, sur quoi, je dois le poursuivre. _

_Merci de votre compréhension, _

_RH_

_PS : Et vous, alors ? Que faites-vous de vos journées, monsieur le curieux ?_

Il relut la lettre pour ensuite l'enrouler autour de la patte du volatile qui repartit aussitôt. Pensant qu'il ne le reverrait plus avant un bon moment, il s'installa à son bureau, non sans avoir mis un peu de musique en fond sonore. Penché sur un dossier parlant d'un grave problème avec une colonie de gnomes ayant envahi les parcs de Londres, il sursauta en voyant le hibou de Draco Malfoy se poser devant lui.

« Encore ! Mais… Tu es supersonique, comme hibou ! »

Le volatile se contenta de hululer et Harry sourit, passant une main douce sur le haut de sa tête. Sans attendre plus, il détacha la lettre du blond qu'il ouvrit avec plus de lenteur, l'amusement faisant briller ses yeux.

_Cher Rémy,_

_Si vous êtes libre le week-end, pourrions-nous remettre la balade et le dîner à demain ? _

_Je ne me serais jamais permis de sous-entendre que votre travail était fort peu prenant. Personnellement, je suis l'un des deux seuls membres d'un nouveau département du Ministère qui vise à s'assurer de la bonne entente entre les créatures magiques et nous. _

_Bien à vous et en espérant recevoir une réponse positive à ma proposition,_

_DM._

Harry sourit. Dimanche… Il n'avait rien, mais s'il acceptait, Draco risquait de penser que Rémy l'aimait déjà un peu, ce qui serait des plus dramatique. Agacé, il finit par se lever pour aller chercher un bol d'eau et de graines.

« Je dois réfléchir un peu, dit-il au hibou. Attends donc et repose-toi ! »

Le volatile hulula de plus belle et Harry préféra aller s'installer devant sa cheminée.

D'un autre côté, s'il acceptait, ça ne voulait rien dire ! Il pouvait juste apprécier sa présence et décider de venir au rendez-vous car il ne savait pas quoi faire de son dimanche. Mais d'un autre, Draco ne risquait-il pas de se lasser de ses piques forts peu agréables ? Le brun soupira, agacé par tant de réflexion. Ce n'était pas censé être si compliqué !

'_Tu n'étais pas censé te faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, non plus…'_

Le brun se contenta de grogner. Satanée conscience ! Il n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon… Et puis c'était Draco qui lui avait tendu la perche, en lui demandant qui il était… Ce n'était pas sa faute !

'_Elle est belle l'honnêteté des Gryffondor…'_

« Oh, la ferme ! ragea Harry, se levant pour tourner en rond dans son salon.

– Mais je n'ai encore rien dit ! fit une voix dans sa cheminée, le faisant bondir de peur. Salut Harry !

– Hermione ! fit le brun, regardant la tête de son amie qui flottait dans l'âtre. Mais on n'a pas idée de me faire peur ainsi ! »

La jeune femme rit légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu étais trop occupé à te parler tout seul que pour m'entendre… Je venais te proposer de dîner ensemble, ce soir…

– Mais vous vous êtes donnés le mot ou quoi ? fit Harry, grimaçant.

– Comment ça ?

– Draco m'a invité, lui aussi…

– Ah, fit Hermione. Je suppose que pour ce soir, donc…

– Oh, si je suis libre, j'ai refusé ! Il voulait qu'on se promène ensemble, aussi, mais comme j'ai du travail, j'ai préféré refuser… Par contre, il m'a proposé la même chose pour demain et je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

Hermione eut l'air pensive.

« Bah, accepte ! dit-elle. Après tout, Rémy n'existe que le week-end, autant le lui laisser, non ? »

Harry sembla y réfléchir puis sourit.

« Tu as sans doute raison, dit-il. À quelle heure, ce soir, pour le dîner ?

– Sois là vers dix-neuf heures, ça devrait aller ! »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« À ce soir, alors !

– À ce soir ! »

Hermione disparut dans un tourbillon de flamme et Harry sourit. Que ferait-il sans son amie ?

Retournant à son bureau, il reprit un parchemin vierge accompagner d'une plume et rédigea sa réponse.

_Draco,_

_Cela me va parfaitement pour demain. À quelle heure et où nous rejoignons-nous ? _

_Je vois que votre travail est fort prenant, lui aussi… Tant mieux, c'est plus encourageant qu'un travail sans attrait. _

_RH. _

_PS : Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous passez très largement pour un désespéré en manque de ma présence ! _

Riant, il s'apprêta à passer la lettre à la patte du hibou, mais un sourire sournois s'étendit sur son visage. Draco pouvait bien attendre un peu sa réponse… Non ?

**oOooOooOo**

Le rendez-vous avait été fixé à dimanche, quatorze heures, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Angoissé à l'idée de retrouver son pauvre collègue, Harry se leva bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu pour opérer la transformation. Il fut légèrement surpris de constater qu'avec le temps, prendre l'apparence de Rémy Hooper était bien plus rapide qu'avant. Peut-être était-ce la peur des lentilles de contacts qui s'étaient effacée ? Ou le coup de main expert qu'il avait pour replacer sa coiffure ? Dans tous les cas, en moins d'une demi-heure, il était prêt, vêtu d'un pantalon brun, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste légère de même couleur. Une heure avant le rendez-vous, il était déjà au rendez-vous, chez Florian Fortarôme, à déguster une glace à la vanille tout en lisant un livre sur les gnomes. Non pas qu'il trouvât ces créatures dignes d'une étude mais il avait besoin de se renseigner sur elles pour savoir s'il y avait moyen de les convaincre de quitter les parcs de Londres. Il en doutait fortement mais cela ne coûtait rien de se renseigner ! En outre, cela lui permettait d'oublier son angoisse…

'_Ces petites créatures aiment particulièrement…'_

Plus que 32 minutes…

'_Raison pour laquelle il vaut mieux éviter de…'_

28 minutes…

'_Mais si vous chercher à…'_

24 minutes…

Harry referma son livre dans un geste agacé. Il regardait plus souvent sa montre qu'il ne lisait ce satané traité sur les gnomes ! Visiblement, se concentrer tout en attendant l'arrivée de Draco Malfoy n'était pas une chose pour lui. Il se força pourtant à ouvrir de nouveau son livre, commençant à picorer distraitement sa glace déjà à moitié fondue.

« Vous m'attendiez, jeune homme ? » demanda une voix fort familière.

Harry sursauta et releva les yeux, souriant au blond. Il détailla vaguement son costume gris clair, amusé en constatant qu'ils avaient le même type de vêtements.

« Et bien, pas si tôt, répondit-il, fermant son livre. Vous êtes en avance !

– Vous aussi, si je m'en réfère à votre glace… »

Harry regarda ses trois boules vanilles baignant dans un jus blanchâtre.

« Je voulais terminer de lire mon livre avant…

– Dois-je partir et vous laisser le terminer ? »

Harry pouffa, rangeant son livre dans un sac en bandoulière.

« Oh, surtout pas… Installez-vous ! De toute façon, ce livre m'endormait… »

Draco sourit et s'assit, non sans déployer un trésor de sensualité et de félinité. Un serveur vint s'enquérir de sa commande et il demanda un simple milk-shake au chocolat.

« Avez-vous une idée de ce que vous désirez faire, sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

– Je dois acheter quelques livres, répondit Harry. Raison pour laquelle j'ai pris mon sac… Et aussi me fournir en parchemins, plume et encre… Je commence à épuiser mon stock.

– Mhmm… Personnellement, je dois aller chez l'apothicaire et j'ai besoin d'aller faire réviser ma baguette…

– Vous l'avez cassée ? demanda le brun, mangeant un peu de sa glace.

– Non, mais il y a une fissure… », répondit le blond, payant le serveur qui venait de déposer un grand verre glacé.

Harry sourit, le regardant commencer à boire son milk-shake.

« Puis-je la voir ? » demanda-t-il.

Le blond leva deux yeux argentés pensifs vers lui. Il le jaugea un long moment avant de sortir sa baguette dans un geste élégant pour la tendre vers lui. Harry la saisit délicatement, passant ses doigts le long du manche.

« C'est un sortilège qui l'a fissurée, non ?

– Mhmm, oui… C'est vous, en fait…

– Moi ? s'étonna Harry.

– Lorsque vous m'avez propulsé de l'autre côté de la pièce, lors de la soirée des Bivier… »

Harry rougit légèrement. Il avait presque oublié ce fameux soir où le blond avait essayé de le convaincre de coucher avec lui.

« Je suis navré, dit-il. Je n'avais pas l'intention de… de casser votre baguette… »

Draco eut un sourire narquois.

« J'avais pourtant l'impression que vous aviez bel et bien l'intention de le faire… Mais pas sur cette baguette-là… »

Le brun resta un instant figé avant de rougir furieusement.

« Roh, vous alors ! »

Draco rit légèrement, continuant de boire son milk-shake. Il reprit sa baguette magique qu'il remit dans une poche intérieure. Harry, lui, préféra se concentrer sur sa glace à la vanille que de le regarder. Cet idiot faisait vraiment n'importe quoi pour le gêner !

« Je vous propose d'aller d'abord à la librairie, dit soudainement Draco, le faisant sursauter. C'est la plus proche…

– Ollivander également, répondit le brun. Et vous prendriez moins de temps en y allant tout de suite. Vous n'aurez qu'à me rejoindre chez Fleury et Bott après… »

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il.

– Je préférais, oui… Je n'ai jamais bien aimé Ollivander, il me fait froid dans le dos… »

Draco sourit.

« C'est le cas pour tout le monde, je crois… Bon, je vous rejoindrai chez Fleury et Bott, dans ce cas… »

Harry eut un soupir de soulagement. Ollivander l'aurait très certainement reconnu, il n'en doutait pas un instant !

« Bon… Alors nous y allons ? demanda-t-il, lorsqu'il eut terminé sa glace.

– Mais avec plaisir », répondit Draco.

Le brun rougit encore. Comment faisait-il pour sous-entendre tant de chose avec seulement trois mots ? Agacé, il se contenta de se lever vivement et de prendre son sac pour ensuite se diriger vers Fleury et Bott.

« À tantôt », dit-il, entrant dans la librairie.

Une fois là, il poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Si Draco continuait d'insinuer des choses ainsi, ils n'allaient certainement pas passer la journée à se promener sagement ici et là ! Pas qu'il ait spécialement envie de sauter sur le blond si vite, mais ce dernier avait des moyens de persuasion trop grands pour lui… Notamment cette chemise blanche un peu trop transparente selon la position du soleil…

Un long frisson le secoua et il se hâta de rejoindre le rayon « créatures magiques ». Il possédait déjà une bonne bibliothèque sur elles, mais il préférait s'informer d'avantage, au cas où. Parfois, il valait mieux avoir plus d'information. Mais le problème était que la majorité des auteurs n'étaient pas des plus objectifs vis-à-vis des créatures magiques. Soit ils les considéraient comme des êtres inférieurs, soit ils les glorifiaient. Rares étaient les auteurs les étudiants en tant qu'êtres et non en tant que créatures. Il n'en avait déniché que très peu et soit ils étaient mort, soit ils mettaient beaucoup de temps à publier un nouvel ouvrage. Néanmoins, il savait de source sûre qu'un traité sur les vampires était sorti. Et bien qu'il en sache un rayon sur ces êtres aux dents longues – le chef de clan des vampires vivant dans la Forêt interdite était plus qu'intéressé par lui et le lui faisait comprendre régulièrement – il préférait tout de même s'informer encore.

Il était donc en train de feuilleter joyeusement le nouveau livre, appréciant les différentes illustrations, lorsque Draco Malfoy revint.

« Je ne la récupérerai que demain, dit-il, faisant sursauter Harry. Tiens… Vous vous intéressez aux vampires ? »

Le brun resta un instant surpris puis sourit.

« Oui, dit-il finalement. En fait, je m'intéresse à tout être dit « non humain » par notre Ministère. Je les trouve fascinant…

– Alors là, je ne vous comprends pas, dit le blond. Personnellement, j'ai toujours détesté ces créatures !

– Ah ? demanda Harry, regardant des livres sur d'autres êtres magique. Pourquoi cela ?

– Sans doute parce que j'ai eu un très mauvais professeur sur ce sujet…

– Je ne suis pas d'accord, Hagrid est quelqu'un de très qualifié ! » s'énerva le brun.

Il comprit qu'il venait de gaffer en apercevant l'air étonné du blond.

« Vous connaissez Hagrid ! dit-il.

– Et bien… Je l'ai déjà rencontré une ou deux fois, oui, dit-il, feintant de trouver un livre d'illustration de phénix des plus captivant.

– Et vous le trouvez qualifié ! On voit que ce n'est pas vous qui avez eu ses cours ! Personnellement, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans une école ! »

Harry serra les dents et s'empara d'un épais dictionnaire sur les créatures magiques. Son intention de l'écraser sur la tête du blond dut se lire sur son visage car Draco recula d'un pas.

« Pour moi, il y a plus que sa place ! dit-il, agacé. Hagrid est une référence, en créatures magiques ! Il conserve un point de vue objectif, ce qui est rarement le cas des personnes s'intéressant à ces créatures. En outre, il est extrêmement qualifié pour prévenir les élèves d'éventuels dangers étant donné qu'il connaît chaque être parfaitement ! Rares sont les professeurs qui sont capable d'amener un Hippogriffe devant leurs élèves !

– Et c'est tant mieux ! Ces bestioles sont des plus dangereuses et…

– Elles ne le sont pas ! coupa Harry, lui lançant un regard furieux. Les hippogriffes sont des créatures remarquables et d'une extrême fierté. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de les dompter, ne remettez pas la faute sur le professeur, mais plutôt sur votre comportement puéril ! »

Draco eut un sursaut.

« Comment… ? » fit-il.

Harry se rappela alors que Rémy Hooper n'était pas censé connaître le fameux évènement de troisième année, celui où Draco Malfoy avait insulté Buck.

« Hem, fit le brun, paniqué. Hermione m'a raconté cet évènement, » dit-il finalement.

Le blond eut une grimace alors que Harry se dirigeait vers la caisse, se félicitant de ce rapide mensonge.

« Je comprends que vous ne m'aimiez guère si vous fréquentez des gens comme Granger…

– Ça n'a rien à voir, répondit Harry. Hermione n'a en rien influencé mon jugement sur vous ! C'est votre comportement qui a construit mon opinion…

– Mon comportement ? demanda le blond. Et qu'ai-je donc fait pour attiser votre haine ?

– En premier lieu, dit Harry tout en payant ses livres, je ne vous hais pas. Sur ce point, vous vous trompez totalement. Je commence même à vous apprécier. Ce que je n'aime pas, c'est cette façon que vous avez de mettre tout le monde dans le même sac, cette manie que vous avez de décider que, lorsque quelqu'un est selon vous inférieur, alors il le reste. Prenez les hippogriffes ! Vous avez eu une mauvaise expérience avec l'un d'eux et c'était votre faute ! À la place, vous accusez le professeur et vous classez ces merveilleuses créatures comme étant dangereuses… Vous n'avez même pas cherché à les connaître mieux ! Et il en va de même pour Hermione ! Vous la considérez comme une Sang-de-Bourbe et les Sang-de-Bourbe sont selon vous inférieurs ! Cependant, Hermione est plus intelligente que vous et vous le savez ! Mais avez-vous cherché à la connaître ? Pas que je sache !

– Il y a bien trop de haine entre nous… dit Draco, le suivant à l'extérieur.

– Vous croyez ? demanda Harry. Pas moi… Hermione vous en veut probablement de l'avoir insultée, mais si vous tentiez de la connaître, elle ne vous en empêcherait pas… Vous devriez cesser de croire ce que les gens vous disent et essayer de vous faire votre propre avis ! Voilà une des raisons qui font que je ne vous aimais pas.

– Une… Vous en avez d'autres !

– Oui… Et je vous les ai déjà dites, il me semble… »

Le blond eut une moue agacée.

« Cependant, vous m'appréciez ! dit-il quand même.

– Mhmm… Oui, je vous apprécie, répondit Harry. Comme on apprécie un enfant… Car vous en avez le comportement. Cependant, je ne pense pas que vous voulez que ce soit l'impression que j'ai de vous, n'est-ce pas ? Non, vous préféreriez que je vous voie comme un homme. Que dis-je ! Un amant… Grandissez d'abord, nous verrons ensuite ! »

Le blond resta un instant en retrait, étonné. Il finit par suivre Harry, se hâtant pour le rattraper.

« Et vous, alors ? Vous croyez que vous avez un comportement d'adulte, à sans cesse faire votre effarouché ? Ou encore à votre manière de vous énerver sans arrêt ?

– Si je m'énerve, c'est parce que vous êtes agaçant ! Quant à mon comportement, il n'est peut-être pas adulte, mais il l'est toujours plus que le vôtre ! J'avais des a priori à votre sujet avant de vous rencontrer… Pourtant, regardez ! Je me promène avec vous et j'essaye de vous connaître ! Et je m'aperçois que vous n'êtes pas un cas si désespéré, loin de là… C'est toujours plus adulte que vous ! »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il la referma, ne trouvant rien à dire. Satisfait, Harry fit un pas pour avancer, mais soudain, se figea, un frisson lui parcourant tous le dos et lui glaçant les sangs.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Draco, le voyant soudainement blême.

Harry ne répondit pas et haleta alors qu'il regardait le ciel.

« Il faut, dit-il, tremblant. Il faut que vous… que vous alliez vous cacher ! Il faut… »

Ses yeux émeraude parcoururent le Chemin de Traverse bondé de monde.

« Oh Merlin, dit-il. Ayez pitié de nous… »

Surpris, Draco ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Une explosion retentissante se fit entendre et le blond poussa un cri de surprise. Il tourna la tête et vit trois formes floues dans un brasier, en train de se rouler sur le sol tout en hurlant. Autour d'elles, les plus lâches avaient transplané aussitôt alors que les plus courageux regardaient autour d'eux pour essayer de comprendre. Une autre explosion fit pousser d'autres hurlements alors qu'un bâtiment s'effondrait soudainement. Autour d'eux, tous les passants regardaient, cherchant la signification de ce bazar. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il apparut que les sorciers et sorcières qui le pouvaient transplanèrent alors que ceux chargés d'un enfant ou plus courraient dans tous les sens pour essayer de s'enfuir.

Il était relativement grand et entièrement noir. Seules quelques veinures rougeâtres l'empêchaient d'être aussi sombre que la nuit. On pouvait facilement le confondre avec un dragon, mais aucun dragon n'était comme celui qui venait de se poser sur le sommet de la maison de Florian Fortarôme. Grand, au cou allongé et à la tête assez fine, ses yeux de braise regardèrent les passants qui couraient. Il pencha son long cou par-dessus le toit et attrapa une femme qu'il dévora en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire. La panique s'empara totalement de la foule lorsqu'un passant hurla la nature de la créature à plein poumon.

« C'est un démon ! disait l'homme. Un démon ! »

Aussitôt, les sorciers s'enfuirent, essayant de rentrer dans les magasins déjà bondés ou de rejoindre Gringotts, seul endroit totalement protégé contre ce genre d'attaque.

À côté de Harry, Draco avait saisi le bras du jeune homme et essayait de le tirer vers une boutique au plus vite, mais le jeune homme restait obstinément figé. Au fond de lui-même, Harry savait qu'il pouvait vaincre cette chose, mais pas sans faire preuve d'une force que Rémy Hooper n'était pas censé manifester…

'_Survivant, le retour… C'est le moment d'aller passer ton costume de Héros, Potter…'_

Harry rejeta aussitôt sa pensée.

« Rémy ! cria Draco, alors qu'une gerbe de flamme allait embraser la devanture d'un magasin. Venez ! Il ne faut pas rester là ! »

Mais Harry ne bougea pas et lança un regard à Draco. Il était le seul… Mais s'il utilisait sa force devant Draco, celui-ci ne le reconnaîtrait-il pas ? Inconsciemment, il se mordit la lèvre et il vit le regard du blond se troubler.

« Rémy ? dit-il, visiblement perturbé. Qu'est-ce que vous… ?

– Je n'ai pas le choix, lui répondit Harry. Je suis désolé… »

D'un mouvement brusque du bras, il se libéra de la poigne de Draco, tournant les talons pour partir en courant vers la créature juchée sur le glacier.

« Rémy ! » appela Draco derrière lui.

Mais le brun ne répondit pas, préférant l'ignorer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette chose détruire le Chemin de Traverse et il savait qu'il avait la puissance nécessaire à sa destruction. Peut-être pas totalement, mais en tout cas, en grande partie. Suffisamment pour l'obliger à ne pas revenir ! Effaçant de sa mémoire la présence du blond quelque part derrière lui, il força sa puissance magique à se concentrer dans ses pieds. Les gens courant autour de lui l'empêchaient d'avancer et il devait se dépêcher. Le monstre venait encore d'avaler quelqu'un et si ça continuait comme ça, il allait faire plus de mal encore !

Il y eut des cris de surprise quand il décolla du sol, sa magie lui permettant de s'élever. Pour quiconque le regardait, Harry semblait gravir un escalier invisible le menant droit vers la créature. Pourtant, il n'y avait absolument rien d'autre sous ses pieds. Les passants, en le voyant faire, se hâtèrent de s'éloigner, mais ne pensèrent plus à se mettre à l'abri, leurs yeux fixés sur cet homme frêle qui courait vers cette gigantesque chose noir et rouge.

Inconscient de tout ça, Harry profitait de l'espace qui lui restait pour trouver le point faible du démon. Ils avaient tous un point faible, il le savait, il les avait étudiés lors de sa formation d'Auror. Restait à savoir lequel et vu le regard que lui lançait la chose, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour le trouver. Il le vit ouvrir sa gueule et il n'eut que le temps d'ériger un bouclier avant qu'une gerbe de feu ne l'entoure. Il y eut des cris sous lui et la populace s'attendit à le voir tomber sur eux, en feu… À la place, lorsque les flammes s'écartèrent, ils le virent qui continuait d'avancer en courant vers la chose, une de ses mains devant lui alors qu'une autre était tendue vers le ciel. Le démon poussa un long cri qui brisa plusieurs vitrines et les bouts de verre entaillèrent toute personne se trouvant en dessous. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et continua de courir.

À la dernière minute, pourtant, il contourna le démon qui tenta de lui donner un coup de queue. Il l'évita en sautant, mais continua de courir autour de lui, accélérant pour troubler le monstre. Il força sa magie à le propulser en avant et en lui-même, sa conscience chantonnait :

'_Survivant à la rescousse… regardez dans le ciel, c'est Super Survivant…_

– _La ferme, toi !'_

Il gardait toujours une main tendue vers le ciel et une autre pointée vers la créature. Les passant, en bas, s'aperçurent alors que de sombres nuages se dessinaient au-dessus d'eux et comprirent soudainement le pourquoi de cette main tendue. Harry la baissa quand il estima que les nuages étaient assez présents pour déverser sur le Chemin de Traverse assez de pluie et se concentra de nouveau sur le démon. Celui-ci avait cessé d'essayer de l'attraper et se contentait de le regarder courir, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. S'arrêtant à distance, Harry sentit qu'il commençait à s'épuiser dangereusement. Pourtant, il se força à lancer un sortilège vers les nuages et, aussitôt, une fine pluie commença à tomber. Le démon poussa un cri de douleur alors que de la vapeur commençait à suinter de son corps.

Souriant, Harry n'hésita pas et frappa dans ses mains, la petite pluie devenant aussitôt plus grande. Comprenant que c'était sa faute et fou de rage, le démon attaqua de nouveau Harry. Il érigea de nouveau son bouclier, mais il sentit que la chaleur faisait légèrement brûler ses vêtements. Il tapa de nouveau dans ses mains et le déluge s'abattit sur le chemin, le démon poussant un autre long hurlement de douleur. Au sol, les sorciers qui venaient de comprendre se réunirent et lancèrent des sortilèges d'eau en direction du démon. Ce dernier poussa un long cri et, d'un mouvement d'ailles, décolla. Il n'eut pas assez de force et commença à tomber, la foule en dessous poussant des cris d'horreur. De justesse, Harry l'attrapa par le bout de la queue, utilisant sa magie pour rester en l'air et supporter son poids. Il sentit ses mains brûler au contact de la peau de feu, mais ne se découragea pas. Une longue douleur se propagea pourtant dans ses bras et ses épaules, la magie ne supportant que peu cet effort. Il serra les dents et, dans un dernier effort, se concentra. Sous l'œil ébahi des passants, il disparut dans un pop ainsi que le démon.

Ce fut pour ne réapparaître au milieu de nulle part, au-dessus d'un océan. Le démon poussa un cri en comprenant ce qu'il l'attendait mais il n'eut pas le temps de battre des ailes que Harry utilisait le peu de magie encore présente dans son corps pour l'y jeter. Un nuage de vapeur l'entoura aussitôt et lui fit perdre sa concentration. Il poussa un cri, mais n'eut que le temps de transplaner avant de se retrouver à l'eau. À la place, il atterrit sur le Chemin de Traverse sous une pluie diluvienne.

Les quelques minutes de disparition avaient suffit. Les Aurors, déjà présents, tentaient de remettre un semblant d'ordre et interrogeaient les passants sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry fut soulagé de constater que personne n'avait remarqué son arrivée. Discrètement, il se releva pour se faufiler le long d'un mur effondré. Il était trop fatigué pour transplaner, aussi se glissa-t-il dans une ruelle. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'une main se posait sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

Doucement, il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez à un Draco Malfoy semblant troublé, mais aussi furieux. Harry déglutit, se sentant rapetisser sur place.

« Où diable avez-vous appris à faire ce genre de chose ! » dit-il.

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait même pas fait le rapprochement ? Il resta un instant interdit puis sentit ses jambes trembler et il se rattrapa au mur le plus proche. Draco eut l'air étonné et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

« Excusez-moi, dit-il. Vous êtes fatigué et la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est de vous agresser… Nous allons allez chez moi et vous pourrez vous reposer…

– Non, dit Harry, le repoussant péniblement. Je préférais rentrer chez moi…

– Bien, je viens avec vous ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour refuser mais il comprit à l'expression du blond qu'il ne le laisserait pas filer ainsi. Soupirant, il finit par hocher de la tête.

« Bon, d'accord, dit-il. Savez-vous transplaner avec quelqu'un ? »

Draco hocha de la tête et Harry se permit de se tenir à lui.

« Alors emmenez-moi dans la ruelle du Fauché… Vous connaissez ?

– Oui, répondit Draco, le tenant. On y va… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans la vieille ruelle. Harry s'écarta du blond pour ensuite marcher le long de celle-ci, apparaissant dans une large rue aux immeubles immenses. Il ne fit pas attention à l'air étonné de Draco et le dirigea vers le premier, une bâtisse assez large de couleur gris clair. Rapidement, il gravit les marches du perron pour entrer dans un hall de marbre. Entendant les pas du blond derrière lui, il continua d'avancer pour ensuite entrer dans l'ascenseur. Draco l'y suivit en silence et le regarda appuyé sur le bouton numéro cinq.

« Je vous demanderais d'attendre un peu dehors, dit Harry. J'aimerais… Juste mettre un peu d'ordre, avant que vous n'entriez… »

Draco eut un sourire.

« Le désordre ne me dérange pas, vous savez ?

– Non, mais moi, ça me dérange, » dit le brun, mal à l'aise.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Draco voir toutes les photos de Harry Potter qu'il avait dans la pièce ! Lorsque l'ascenseur arriva au bon étage et s'ouvrit, il en sortit vivement pour se diriger vers la porte où il glissa la clef. Il la fit tourner et ouvrit la porte avec un 'attendez-moi là' à l'adresse du blond. Il referma le montant de bois et, là, se concentra. Il sentit une vague tension dans tout son corps, signe que sa magie n'était pas contente de servir alors qu'elle avait déjà été tant utilisée, mais il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, forçant celle-ci à lui obéir. Aussitôt, toutes les photos et autre preuve de son identité (les dossiers du bureau, par exemple) disparurent. Soulagé, le brun se tourna vers la porte qu'il ouvrit, laissant entrer un Draco semblant impatient. Il sourit face à son expression et le laissa entrer.

Les yeux du blond voyagèrent immédiatement sur la décoration. Il le vit s'attarder sur la couleur pastel et claire du mur, sur le mobilier de bois clair et les fauteuils lilas. Il le vit paraître intéresser par la bibliothèque qui prenait tout un pan de mur, juste derrière son bureau désert. Il sourit en le voyant se tourner vers la cuisine minuscule, puis vers les deux portes menant à la salle de bain et à sa chambre. Étrangement, les yeux du blond voyagèrent de Harry à celle-ci. Le brun secoua la tête et ferma la porte d'entrée.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais vite me rafraîchir et me changer… Ensuite, nous parlerons, d'accord ? »

Draco hocha de la tête et le laissa partir, à son grand soulagement. Il alla rapidement prendre des vêtements d'intérieur qu'il avait achetés avec Gary puis trouva refuge dans la salle de bain. Là, jetant un regard dans le miroir, il faillit rire en voyant sa coiffure intacte et la suie recouvrant son visage. Pas étonnant que personne ne l'air reconnu lorsqu'il était revenu sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Rapidement, il enleva ses vêtements fichus pour aller sous la douche. L'eau eut le mérite de lui rappeler ses brûlures aux mains et il se promit de les soigner dés qu'il serait sorti de là.

Grâce à un savon magique, il chassa les éventuelles courbatures qu'il aurait ressenties le lendemain et le shampoing eut le mérite de le débarrasser de la crasse restante. Il fut finalement hors de la douche en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire et il s'empressa de s'essuyer et s'habilla à une vitesse record. Quand il eut terminé, il remit ses lentilles de contacts et lança un sortilège à ses cheveux. Le maquillage pour dissimuler sa cicatrice fut vite appliqué et il finit par sortir, un flacon de pommade pour ses brûlures en main.

« Vous avez fait vite ! » dit Draco, posté près de sa bibliothèque.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, le brun constata avec joie qu'il ne lui avait fallu qu'un quart d'heure.

« J'ai toujours été rapide pour me laver, dit-il. Vous pouvez vous asseoir, vous savez ?

– Ah, vraiment ? se moqua Draco, allant pourtant s'installer. Vous avez une bibliothèque très impressionnante…

– Merci, répondit le brun, s'installant dans le divan. Mais il va bientôt falloir que je l'agrandisse… »

Il décapsula le petit flacon pour prendre un peu de pommade. Aussitôt, il massa ses deux mains ensembles, sentant les brûlures disparaître avec satisfaction.

« Où avez-vous appris à faire tout ça ? » re-demanda Draco, visiblement curieux.

Harry soupira alors qu'il refermait le flacon.

« Lorsque … j'étais malade, je passais mon temps à étudier la magie, dit-il. Cela passait le temps et puis… J'aimais bien ça. À force, j'ai… développé pas mal de force magique, voilà tout…

– Pas mal ! dit le blond. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un être capable de tant de chose ! Et pourtant, j'ai vu beaucoup de choses… »

Harry rougit, haussant les épaules.

« Bah… Ce n'était pas si… enfin, si, c'était extraordinaire, mais… Vous pourriez le faire aussi, avec de l'entraînement… »

Draco eut un sourire.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Ollivander m'a dit qu'il fallait beaucoup de force, pour fendre une baguette magique… »

Harry gigota, mal à l'aise.

« Et bien, il est vrai que j'étais épuisé après vous avoir éjecté… C'était sans doute pour cela… »

Draco lui lança un regard étrange et Harry remua encore un peu.

« Heu…, dit-il, regardant à gauche et à droite. Vous voulez du thé ? »

Le blond sourit.

« Avec plaisir… »

Et Harry frissonna encore, le sous-entendu dans la voix du blond encore trop présent.

**oOooOooOo**

À force de contorsions, Harry était parvenu à détourner la conversation, bien que difficilement. Le blond et lui avaient longuement parlé de leur vie, chacun révélant ce qu'ils voulaient. Harry avait bien entendu menti le moins possible, mais certains éléments avaient dû être modifiés légèrement. Finalement, voyant l'heure tardive, le brun avait proposé de mijoter quelque chose, ce que le blond avait refusé ! Il avait l'air épuisé, après tout… Mais Harry avait tôt fait de dire qu'il allait déjà mieux et, sans attendre, s'était mis à préparer le repas de manière experte.

Installé à la table de la cuisine, Draco l'avait regardé virevolter ici et là, ses yeux brillant d'une manière étrange. Harry avait bien essayé de comprendre la signification de son regard mais, incapable de lire plus qu'il ne pouvait dedans, il avait fini par renoncer.

Ce fut dans cette petite cuisine qu'ils mangèrent des pâtes à la bolognaises, Harry ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire en pensant à la différence qu'il y avait entre un dîner chez Draco et un dîner chez lui. Finalement, ils retournèrent dans le salon où, autour d'un verre de vin, installés dans le canapé, ils continuèrent de parler de choses et d'autres, s'amusant d'anecdotes du passé.

Un coup de téléphone sortit Harry du bien-être dans lequel il s'était plongé, dans la contemplation d'un Draco relaxé et bien plus ouvert qu'il ne l'avait vu. Surpris, le brun s'était levé pour décrocher.

« Oui ? dit-il, regardant le blond qui le fixait.

– Ry ? C'est Hermione ! J'ai entendu parler de ce qu'il s'était passé sur le Chemin de Traverse… Tu vas bien ?

– Je vais très bien, ne t'en fais pas…

– Tu es sûr ?

– Certain ! Écoute, si tu veux, on en parle demain, d'accord ?

– … Toi, tu n'es pas seul ! »

Harry se sentit rougir.

« Quoi ? Mais comment tu… ?

– Harry, je te connais ! Si tu étais seul, tu m'aurais tout raconté ! Bon… Je suppose que c'est Draco !

– Oui, dit le brun, souriant d'un air amusé.

– Alors je vais te laisser… Et je compte sur toi pour _tout_ me raconter demain !

– Bien chef ! fit le brun. À demain. »

Il raccrocha alors, souriant.

« Votre frère ? demanda Draco.

– Non, c'était Hermione… Elle s'inquiétait. »

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il grimaça.

« Je suis désolé de devoir vous mettre dehors ainsi, mais il est assez tard et je dois me lever tôt, demain… »

Draco sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Voyant qu'il était déjà vingt-deux heures, il se leva précipitamment.

« Merlin ! dit-il. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure, je suis désolé.

– Il n'y a pas de problème, dit le brun, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Cela a été une journée agréable, si on oublie le démon… »

Draco sourit, sortant pour ensuite se tourner vers Harry et lui offrir un sourire charmeur.

« Mais toutes les journées avec moi sont agréables, dit-il, posant une main sur la joue du brun. Et je ne vous parle même pas des nuits… »

Il se pencha vers Harry dont la main partit toute seule, un 'clac' se faisant entendre. Juste après, ce fut la porte qui claqua, laissant un Draco Malfoy à la joue rougie.

« Bonne nuit ! » dit le brun, pouffant.

Il préféra courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre, pour ne pas que le blond l'entende rire.

**oOooOooOo**

Harry Potter était installé à son bureau, les jambes sous la table, lorsqu'un Draco Malfoy à l'air mauvais entra. Levant les yeux de son dossier, le brun eut tout le mal du monde à ne pas éclater de rire, une marque de main rougeâtre étant encore dessinée sur la joue du blond.

« Tu as un problème ? demanda le blond, surprenant son air amusé.

– Non monsieur, dit Harry, se mordant l'intérieur des joues. Aucun, Monsieur… »

Il détourna les yeux, mais l'hilarité qui s'était emparée de lui était bien trop présente.

« Je reviens, Monsieur, » dit-il.

Il préféra quitter la pièce avant d'éclater de rire.

A suivre…

**oOooOooOo**

**Note capitale:**

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Double Vie reprend. Je vous annonce avec satisfaction que cette fiction est terminée. Elle viendra tous les débuts du mois.

Je vous invite également à TOUS passer sur mon blog dont l'adresse est dans ma bio (vous cliquez sur homepage). Il y a sur ce blog mon programme de fic de cette année et il faut que vous le voyez, cela nous épargnera bien des fatigues.

Exceptionnellement, je ne vais pas les RAR ! Cela fait trop longtemps que vous avez posté votre review, la plupart d'entre vous ne doivent pas s'en souvenir. Je répondrais au prochaine, ne vous en faites pas.


	6. Tu es à moi

**Titre : **Double vie

**Rating : **R !

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR… L'argent aussi… Dommage ! loll

**Résumé :** Depuis trois ans déjà, Harry Potter travail avec Draco Malfoy au département des créatures magiques. Leur rôle est de conservé les liens entre créatures intelligentes et sorciers. Le problème... C'est que Harry est amoureux de Draco. Et que celui-ci voit tous, sauf lui !

**Particularité :** Cette fic est une fic dites 'Scolaire'. Je publierai donc un chapitre tout les mois, très exactement tous les 7 de ce mois. Elle devrait normalement faire 10 chapitres, mais je ne suis sûre de rien ! Elle est la seule fic concernée par cette méthode ! La seule a être publiée une fois pas mois, pas avant, pas après !

**Dédicace:** A Lily.B. La seule, l'unique. Je te dédie cette fic de la première lettre au dernier point.

**oOooOooOo**

Chapitre 6 : Tu es à moi

Presque deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Harry avait décidé de donner vie à Rémy Hooper. Et en deux mois, jamais Harry ne s'était autant débattu pour préserver un secret… Et jamais il ne s'était autant amusé. Rémy le week-end et Harry la semaine, il devait pourtant faire face aux visites inattendues du blond dans son appartement. Au début, il avait été flatté de l'y recevoir mais après avoir été dans l'obligation de cacher ses photos pour la huitième fois de la semaine, il finit par, un soir, faire croire qu'il était absent. Il passait de plus en plus de temps dans la peau de Rémy Hooper, mais il avait également appris à ne pas faire trop de distinction entre lui et sa prétendue double personnalité.

Lorsqu'il était Rémy, il jouait franc-jeu. Il se permettait d'agir librement avec le blond, tel qu'il était réellement. C'était en tant que Harry qu'il dissimulait. Il arborait un faux air de soumission alors qu'il était en fait indomptable. Sa peur de perdre Draco l'avait transformé en une loque qui n'avait aucune chance d'attirer son attention. Rémy, lui, n'avait pas peur ! Aussi n'hésitait-il pas à le rendre complètement fou !

Avec le temps, Harry avait remarqué que certains actes ou vêtements excitaient Draco. Les pantalons moulants ? Oui, il aimait ça, mais pas tant… Il préférait qu'ils soient de coupe normale, mais qu'ils tombent bas, ce que Harry ne se gênait pas de faire. Le blond n'aimait pas les chemises, il préférait les t-shirts, peu importait la couleur, et le brun se faisant un plaisir d'en porter ! Il fallait dire qu'il y avait une différence entre les t-shirts d'Harry Potter et ceux de Rémy Hooper. Les premiers étaient déformés, troués, décolorés… Les seconds collaient légèrement la peau du brun et étaient d'une couleur impeccable. Cela rendait Draco complètement fou car il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : le lui enlever.

Dans les gestes, une main replaçant une mèche de cheveux captivait plus Draco qu'un déhanchement. Il était fasciné par ses mains. Peu importait ce que faisait Harry avec, il les fixait. Que ce fut pour ouvrir une porte, tenir un verre ou cuisiner. Car il y avait eu d'autres repas chez 'Rémy' et à chaque fois, Draco l'avait regardé faire avec une sorte de fascination. Autre que les repas, les rendez-vous se succédaient, devenant plus fréquents. Draco ne renonçait devant rien pour le voir. Et s'il obtenait parfois des baisers, il n'avait jamais rien d'autre en récompense de son ardeur. Pourtant, il en avait envie, cela, Harry l'avait bien vu. Oh oui, Draco Malfoy le désirait. Cependant, le brun ne voulait pas céder. Plus que tout, il avait peur que le blond ne le rejette après. Et même si Hermione s'obstinait à lui dire que s'il ne voulait qu'une chose il aurait déjà renoncé, Harry n'était pas assez sûr pour tenter le diable.

Le temps avait donc passé, lentement, mais sûrement. Et si Draco et Harry n'étaient pas amants, ils étaient proches, dans tous les cas. Malgré les gifles et commentaires cinglants que lui donnait le brun, le blond s'attachait de plus en plus, au grand bonheur du premier. Mais malgré la proximité énorme des deux hommes, Harry refusait toujours de se livrer plus qu'il ne fallait. Il ne parlait que peu de son passé qu'il essayait de faire concorder avec celui de Rémy un maximum et évitait de s'étendre trop sur ce qu'il aimait. Draco aurait pu le reconnaître et cela aurait été la pire chose qui puisse arriver. Car si Draco l'appréciait en tant que Rémy, il le détestait en tant que Harry Potter. Ce fut lors d'une balade dans un parc que Harry comprit qu'il avait tout intérêt à ne pas révéler son identité.

« Harry Potter ? avait dit Draco, l'air méprisant. Il n'existe pas pire plaie pour l'humanité…

– Vous êtes dur, avait dit le brun, frémissant d'angoisse. Il n'a pas l'air mauvais…

– Mauvais ? Non, il ne l'est pas ! Mais c'est une merde !

– Une merde ! s'exclama le brun. Je ne crois pas, non…

– Oh si, c'en est une ! Il est incapable de se débrouiller par lui-même, incapable de s'assumer ! L'avez-vous vu, dernièrement ? Il s'habille comme une loque, il n'ose même pas lever les yeux vers les autres… Il est maigre comme un coucou… Et plus que tout il est si… gentil !

– Bien des personnes le trouvent admirable pour sa gentillesse.

– Je ne dis pas que c'est mal d'être gentil, mais il y a être gentil et… être gentil parce que c'est plus facile de se faire marcher sur les pieds que d'affronter quelqu'un ! Ah, oui, Potter a tué le Seigneur Noir, mais à part ça ? Il n'affronte rien, pas même moi… »

Harry sursauta en entendant l'amertume dans la voix du blond.

« Vous le préfériez lorsqu'il était votre ennemi ?

– Je ne vous mentirai pas en vous disant que oui… au moins, il avait de la poigne, du charisme, des nerfs ! Maintenant, c'est… un torchon.

– Vous lui en voulez d'être ainsi ? »

Draco resta un moment silencieux.

« Avant, je crois que je lui en voulais… Maintenant, il m'indiffère…

– Et s'il recommençait ? demanda Harry. S'il recommençait à lutter contre vous ? »

Le blond réfléchit un long moment avant de répondre.

« Ce ne sera jamais comme avant. Il a courbé devant moi, ça a été la plus grande erreur de sa vie… Je n'ai plus aucun respect pour lui… Non, ça ne pourrait pas recommencer comme avant. Je le méprise trop. Je le hais trop… »

Et pendant un long moment, Harry était resté silencieux comme la pierre.

Au bureau, il n'avait pas essayé de contrer Draco. Tout juste avait-il continué d'écrire petit, pour l'agacer… Sans plus. Il n'osait pas car redevenir l'ancien Harry Potter serait révélé l'identité secrète qu'il avait endossé depuis des semaines. Aussi préférait-il continuer de jouer la comédie, tout en essayant de réhabiliter Harry Potter aux yeux du blond. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée !

Deux mois après le début de sa mascarade, Harry Potter était en train de discuter avec Ginny Weasley et Gary Hooper lorsqu'un coup frappé à sa porte le fit sursauter. Il se figea un instant, puis se leva pour aller voir au judas.

« Merde ! s'exclama-t-il, courant vers sa chambre. Gary, tu lui ouvres ? J'arrive ! »

Son 'frère' sourit et attendit que le brun soit enfermé dans sa chambre pour aller ouvrir, non sans offrir un charmant sourire à Draco.

« Bienvenu, cher monsieur Malfoy… Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence ?

– Rémy est là ? demanda le blond, ne prêtant pas attention à la comédie de Gary.

– Bien sûr, qu'il est là. Le chérubin s'est précipité dans sa chambre pour se changer, quand il a vu que tu étais derrière la porte. Tu n'as pas entendu le dinosaure qui parcourait l'appartement et saccage actuellement la chambre de mon frère ? »

Draco eut un léger sourire amusé alors qu'il franchissait la porte.

« Weasley, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête à une Ginny hilare.

– Malfoy, dit-elle, pouffant encore alors qu'un bruit de chute se faisait entendre dans la chambre du brun.

– Là, je crois qu'il a voulu enfiler son pantalon trop vite… », fit Gary, riant.

Un 'Bordel de Mer…' étouffé se fit entendre et les trois personnes dans le salon ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Quand la porte s'ouvrit finalement sur un Rémy Hooper parfaitement bien coiffé et habillé, Gary et Ginny riaient encore alors que Draco tentait de se modérer légèrement.

« Quoi ? fit le brun, croisant les bras d'un air boudeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

– Rien rien, poussin », fit Gary, se calmant légèrement.

Harry lui lança un regard presque agacé puis sourit à Draco.

« Bonjour, dit-il. Vous auriez pu prévenir…

– Oh, surtout pas ! dit le blond. J'ai passé un bon moment… »

Ginny et Gary ricanèrent alors que Harry assénait la millième gifle au pauvre Draco.

« Hé ! Mais je ne vous ai fait aucune proposition louche !

– Vous vous êtes moqué de moi ! rétorqua Harry. C'est suffisant ! »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

« Je ferais mieux de remballer mon invitation et de partir, si vous êtes de mauvaise humeur…

– Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur, rétorqua le brun en allant se servir une tasse de thé. Quelle est cette invitation ? »

Draco lui lança un regard blasé.

« Une balade à cheval dans la lande… Cela vous tente ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent.

« À cheval ? dit-il. Je n'en ai jamais fait…

– Je vous apprendrai…, répondit Draco. Alors ? »

Le brun sourit et hocha de la tête.

« Avec plaisir, répondit-il. Dois-je mettre autre chose ? »

Il tendit les bras sur le côté pour que Draco puisse mieux voir sa tenue, soit, un jeans serré et un t-shirt kaki.

« Non, c'est parfait ainsi !

– Et le filet de bave est là pour appuyer le compliment ? se moqua Gary.

– La ferme, Hooper… »

Clac !

« Hé !

– On n'insulte pas mon grand frère ! »

Ginny éclata de rire alors que Draco se massait l'arrière du crâne d'un air boudeur. Il sourit pourtant en constatant le grand sourire du brun.

« On y va, faire cette balade ? demanda-t-il, lançant un regard agacé à Gary.

– Oui, tout de suite, le temps que je prennes mon sac à dos… »

Draco secoua la tête. La manie de Harry d'avoir toujours un sac avec lui semblait lui échapper complètement.

« Et que comptez-vous emporter, dans ce sac ?

– De quoi boire, répondit le brun. De quoi manger et, éventuellement, de quoi soigner… On ne sait jamais…

– Je ne vous emmène pas faire une balade dans une montagne bien escarpée, vous savez ? demanda Draco, amusé.

– On ne sait jamais ! répondit le brun, tout en fermant son sac qu'il plaça sur son dos.

– Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne balade, dans ce cas, dit Gary tout en se levant. Rémy, je viendrai te voir bientôt, nous devons discuter au sujet d'un article et des photos qui l'accompagneront… »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Harry comprit qu'il parlait de l'article sur lui et les licornes.

« Pas de problème, dit-il, amuser. Ce soir, ça va ?

– Je dirais plutôt demain soir…Vers 17 heures, dit Gary. Ce soir, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Le brun hocha de la tête.

« Pas de problème. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, prenant sa clef au passage.

« Je vous laisse le soin de partir par la cheminée ! À plus tard ! »

Les deux autres n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que Draco et Harry étaient déjà dehors.

« Comment nous y rendons-nous ? demanda le brun, tout en allant dans l'ascenseur.

– Par Portoloin, répondit le blond. Il est dans ma voiture, dans le parking de l'immeuble. »

Le brun hocha de la tête, appuyant sur le bouton approprié. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans le sombre parking, celui-ci étant rempli de voitures diverses. Draco se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers sa voiture qu'il ouvrit, Harry entrant immédiatement pour s'asseoir sur le siège passager. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il montait dedans et il adorait toujours y monter. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, cette voiture sentait comme Draco et le détendait considérablement. À côté de lui, le blond avait sorti une bride qu'Harry s'empressa de toucher. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils apparaissaient devant une ferme qui sembla gigantesque aux yeux du brun.

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il.

– Chez moi, répondit Draco. Enfin, nous sommes sur une de mes propriétés. Ma préférée… »

Harry lui sourit, admirant la maison de pierre aux petites fenêtres ainsi que la gigantesque cour pavée entourée d'une grange, d'un grenier à silos et autres dispositions mises en place pour les animaux.

« Mais vous ne vivez pas ici, pourtant…

– Non… Mes responsabilités ne le permettent pas… Mais mon gérant vit ici avec sa famille et s'occupe de tout. En contrepartie, je le laisse vivre dans ma maison et je lui donne un salaire. »

Harry eut un sifflement appréciateur qui fit rire le blond.

« Venez, dit-il. Il nous attend… »

Le jeune homme remarqua seulement qu'un homme se tenait dans l'embrasure d'un immense baraquement. Quand Draco fut devant lui, il lui serra la main avec respect, lui souriant. Il se tourna vers Harry, ses yeux noirs semblant le sonder. Le brun se contenta de sourire, essayant de paraître détaché.

« J'ai fait préparer les chevaux, m'sieur, dit-il en regardant Draco. Et aussi un équipement pour pas que vous vous fassiez mal en montant…

– Merci, dit Draco tout en le suivant dans les écuries – car c'étaient elles. Tout va bien, ici ?

– Très bien, msieur… L'année se présente bien. Je crois qu'on fera de bonnes affaires.

– Tant mieux, répondit le blond. Et vos enfants ?

– Surexcités… le petit premier rentre bientôt à Poudlard… »

Draco sourit alors que le gérant les conduisait vers deux chevaux de taille respectable. Harry admira les deux montures, fasciné. De toute sa vie, monter à cheval était un de ses plus grands rêves. Certes, il avait chevauché des Hippogriffes, des Sombrals et même des licornes, mais un cheval, c'était différent. On ne pouvait pas comparer un animal avec un autre, même s'il lui ressemblait !

« Impatient ? demanda Draco tout en lui tendant une paire de bottes.

– Assez, oui, répondit Harry, se baissant pour détacher ses baskets et enfiler les bottes. J'espère juste que ça va bien se passer…

– Je n'en doute pas une seconde », répondit le blond, amusé.

Le brun se contenta de sourire, se redressant quand il estima que ses bottes étaient bien mises. Il regarda de nouveau les deux chevaux, l'air tout autant fasciné.

« Merci encore pour votre aide, Mathieu, dit Draco en se tournant vers son gérant. Nous nous débrouillerons, à présent… »

L'homme fit un signe de tête et s'éloigna d'un bon pas. Harry, lui, avait fini par s'approcher d'un des chevaux qu'il caressait doucement, celui-ci hennissant doucement.

« Bravo, s'exclama Draco. Je crois qu'il vous aime déjà…

– Qui sait ? répondit Harry, son regard plongé dans celui du cheval.

– Attention, si vous continuez, je vais être jaloux ! »

Harry rit légèrement, détournant son regard pour ensuite détacher sa monture. Le blond l'imita et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie d'un bon pas.

« Prêt pour une journée sportive ? demanda Draco.

– Moi ? dit Harry, le regardant en coin. Mais je suis toujours prêt… »

Le blond ne put que déglutir face à l'insinuation, Harry rit discrètement.

**oOooOooOo**

Ils avaient passé la matinée à apprivoiser les chevaux dans l'entourage de la ferme, au cas où un accident quelconque demanderait des soins rapides. Pourtant, en constatant l'habileté de Harry à se débrouiller, Draco avait rapidement remarqué qu'ils pouvaient s'éloigner un peu, mais pas trop, car le dîner allait se dérouler à la ferme, avec Mathieu et sa petite famille. Le blond avait très nettement été ennuyé de ne pas avoir Harry pour lui seul, mais voir le brun discuter avec les enfants de son gérant l'avait en quelque sorte charmé. Les yeux brillants d'intérêt, Harry écoutait attentivement chaque commentaire, riant aux plaisanteries des bambins.

Pourtant, une heure après le repas, ils étaient repartis gambader dans la lande, la ferme disparaissant rapidement de leur vue. Les prairies défilaient sous les sabots de leurs chevaux alors qu'ils se lançaient blagues et quolibets, comme deux enfants, une soudaine intimité encore jeune installée entre eux. Et alors qu'ils faisaient une pause auprès d'une rivière, Draco profita de cette complicité pour interroger un Harry pas dupe pour une noise.

« Vous êtes vraiment doué, pour dompter les animaux, dit-il. Pourquoi ne travaillez-vous pas avec eux ? »

Harry sourit tout en regardant la rivière jouant avec le reflet du soleil.

« Si je m'écoutais, je deviendrais ermite, dit-il, amusé. Vivre dans les bois à m'occuper des animaux, voilà qui me plairait… Mais je tiens trop à mes proches que pour les quitter…

– Heureusement, dit le blond. Vous nous manqueriez… »

Harry eut un sourire plus doux, tout en le regardant.

« Et vous ? dit-il. On m'a dit… que votre travail ne vous plaisait pas tant que ça… »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas très plaisant pour moi, en effet… Je n'aime pas les créatures magiques, je dois faire des ronds de jambe à des boudins pour calmer leur colère et pis que tout, je travaille avec Potter ! »

Harry grimaça.

« Je suis sûr qu'il vous plairait, si vous essayiez de le connaître…

– Cela m'étonnerait ! Il est bien trop plat… »

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'en savez-vous ? Ne connaissez-vous pas le vieil adage disant qu'il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort ? Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il n'agit pas comme ça parce qu'il n'a pas envie de devoir subir vos colères pendant le travail ? Peut-être a-t-il juste envie de pouvoir être en paix pendant la journée alors il cesse de vous provoquer pour avoir la paix ! Ou peut-être est-il ainsi parce que vous l'avez déçu !

– Moi ? s'étonna Draco. Et en quoi pourrais-je décevoir sa sainteté ?

– Tout simplement en vous montrant agressif avec lui ! Peut-être espérait-il devenir ami avec vous, mais vos rejets répétés ont fini par avoir raison de lui ! Ou peut-être qu'il en avait assez de vous voir vous comporter comme un gamin alors il préfère obtempérer plutôt que de vous voir faire des crises ! Ou pire ! Peut-être vous aime-t-il et ne peut-il plus supporter votre haine à son égard ! Peut-être qu'il préfère votre ignorance à vos sarcasmes, vos ordres à vos insultes. Peut-être lui brisez-vous le cœur chaque fois que vous l'insultez ou le rabrouez ?

– Et peut-être a-t-il la peau verte et des grelots aux pieds ! Allons, Rémy… Potter et moi sommes bien trop différents pour nous entendre…

– Et alors ? Nous aussi, nous sommes différents, cela n'empêche rien ! Nous nous entendons quand même… Bien que nous ayons pas mal d'accrochages…

– Mais vous n'êtes pas comme Potter…

– Oh, vous croyez ? Qui êtes-vous pour en juger ? Vous ne nous connaissez pas ! »

Draco le regarda d'un air surpris.

« Bien sûr que si, je vous connais ! Vous, car cela fait deux mois que je vous découvre et lui car il fut autrefois mon ennemi…

– Et alors ? Deux mois seraient-ils suffisant à votre avis pour me connaître ? Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il fut autrefois votre ennemi que vous le connaissez loin de là. Si vous le connaissez, ce n'est que d'un seul point de vue et Merlin sait qu'un être humain en a plus d'un… »

Bien plus sombre que lors du début de leur conversation, Harry finit par se lever.

« Pour cela aussi, je ne vous aime pas. Arrêtez de croire vos idées préconçues, Malfoy ! Vous pourriez être très surpris ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, il retourna près de son cheval dans l'intention de partir.

« Rémy ! appela le blond, se hâtant de le suivre. Attendez ! »

Le brun s'arrêta et le regarda.

« Vous êtes fort, pour ce qui est de me reprocher des choses, mais vous n'êtes pas exempt de tout reproche ! Loin de là.

– Et bien, si vous êtes si décidé à me dire mes quatre vérités, dites-les ! » ordonna le brun.

Draco serra les dents.

« Sous vos airs de petit ange et de saint, en fait, vous êtes pire que moi ! C'est vous qui me dites de quitter mes idées préconçues, mais vous êtes le premier à en avoir ! Vis-à-vis de moi, notamment. Pour vous, je ne suis qu'un coureur de jupons – voir de pantalons, un égoïste qui ne pense qu'à lui… Mais vous ne valez pas mieux ! Vous jouez les innocents alors que vous n'êtes qu'un allumeur ! »

Harry sursauta.

« Un allumeur ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, un allumeur ! En deux mois que nous nous fréquentons, vous ne faites que me chauffer pour me laisser en plan. Un simple baiser est puni d'une gifle ou d'un froid distant. Comme si je vous profanais de par ma personne, de par mon corps. Vous êtes un allumeur et un dissimulateur car tandis que vous m'exhortez à vous connaître, vous êtes le premier à me cacher qui vous êtes ! Vous vous jouez de moi !

– Non ! s'exclama le brun. Non, je ne joue pas de vous ! Je ne demande qu'à mieux vous connaître et à mieux me révéler, mais ça prend du temps et vous ne m'en laissez pas…

– Je ne vous en laisse pas ? Non mais vous plaisantez ? Jamais je ne suis rester aussi longtemps et d'une manière aussi intime avec quelqu'un ! Jamais ! Vous êtes le seul qui en ait le droit ! Et c'est normal que vous en ayez le droit car Merlin sait combien je tiens à vous, mais vos mystères vont me rendre complètement Dingue ! C'est vous qui gardez en vous ce que vous êtes et non moi qui me cache derrière ces défauts que vous m'attribuez !

– C'est faux ! répliqua Harry, croisant les bras. Je suis sincère… Sur la défensive, mais sincère ! »

Draco sembla brûler de rage.

« Et bien j'en ai marre de cette satanée défensive ! Cela fait deux mois qu'elle est entre nous et j'en ai assez ! »

Sans attendre plus et en quelques pas, il fut près d'Harry qu'il enlaça, essayant de l'embrasser. Le brun répliqua aussitôt par une gifle retentissante, mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, Draco ne recula pas et lui en donna une en retour. Surpris, Harry resta figé un instant avant de se débattre vivement. Libéré de l'emprise du blond, il tourna les talons pour monter vivement sur son cheval qu'il talonna de toutes ses forces. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Draco le suivait. Alors que sa monture parcourait la lande, il entendait le cheval du blond le suivre à toute vitesse. Il tenta bien de faire accélérer son cheval, mais celui-ci était déjà à sa vitesse maximum et plus petit que celui de Draco. Ce fut donc avec rage qu'il vit le blond juste à côté de lui. Celui-ci tendit la main et Harry fit faire une embardée à sa monture. Le blond jura et il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour comprendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une masse lui tomber dessus et qu'il chuta pour rouler dans l'herbe qu'il se dit que ce con de Malfoy avait osé sauter sur lui alors qu'ils étaient en plein galop dans un terrain inconnu. Il remercia vingt fois le ciel de ne pas s'être facturé le crâne sur un rocher alors que son corps cessait de rouler au bord de la rivière.

Couché sur le dos, bras et jambes écartés, il essayait de reprendre sa respiration lorsque Draco lui grimpa dessus, le regardant d'un air déterminé. Apercevant son expression, il tenta de se relever, mais le blond le força à rester couché.

« C'est de votre faute, si ça se passe ainsi ! dit Draco d'une voix froide. Vous n'avez qu'à payer les pots cassés ! »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non », murmura-t-il.

Le blond ne l'écouta pas et, de force, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry voulut l'en empêcher en tournant la tête, mais la main de Draco l'en empêcha. Il ne put que se laisser embrasser, ses mains crispées sur les épaules d'un Malfoy visiblement enragé. Alors qu'il suppliait mentalement Merlin de l'arrêter, Draco s'écarta brusquement de lui, reculant comme si Harry venait de le frapper. Le brun le regarda d'un air stupéfait tout en se mettant assis, pour plus de sûreté.

« Je… Je suis désolé, balbutia Draco, l'air choqué. Je suis… je suis vraiment désolé… »

Le blond secoua la tête, comme pour essayer d'éclaircir ses idées.

« Je ne voulais pas vous… Mais vous… Et je… Enfin… »

Étonnement, pour quelqu'un qui venait de se retrouver ceinturé au sol par un homme bien décidé à le violer, Harry sentit son cœur flancher face à l'air désespéré de son collègue.

« Je ne voulais… Je ne voulais pas…Enfin… Vous savez ! »

Le brun hocha de la tête, se rapprochant de lui doucement.

« Oui, je sais, dit-il, posant une main sur sa joue, essayant de l'apaiser. Ne vous en faites pas… »

Draco baissa la tête, mais il la releva soudainement. Doucement, il attira Harry contre lui pour ensuite l'embrasser, mais d'une manière bien plus douce que la fois précédente. Il ne sut trop pourquoi il ne pensa pas à le repousser. Pourquoi il se laissa faire quand il se retrouva couché sur le sol avec un Draco Malfoy des plus tendres sur lui. Peut-être justement à cause de cette douceur émanant du blond… Ou peut-être parce qu'il en avait tellement envie ?

Toujours est-il qu'il se retrouva rapidement à gémir sous la langue si experte de Draco, celui-ci confortablement logé entre ses jambes, son visage enfoui dans son cou. Les bras du brun étaient passés autour de lui et ses mains passaient et repassaient langoureusement dans son dos, ne l'aidant pas à se calmer, loin de là.

Deux mois de désir contenu pour l'un et des années pour l'autre ne pouvaient pas les laisser obstinément indifférents à leur position. Couchés au bord de la rivière, leurs chevaux occupés à flâner ici et là, ils semblaient soudainement indifférents à toute chose, sauf à la personne contre eux. Et bien que la conscience d'Harry lui hurlât de cesser cela, le brun refusa de s'arrêter. Il n'empêcha pas Draco de lui enlever son t-shirt, ni de parcourir son torse de sa langue. Il ne s'écouta pas quand il se dit qu'il ne devait pas enlever les vêtements du blond, ni quand une partie de lui paniqua de sentir le corps nu de Draco contre le sien tout aussi révélé. Il ne pouvait que savourer les mains caressant chaque courbe de son corps, la bouche qui s'appliquait elle aussi à découvrir sa peau et ce sexe dur qui se frottait contre le sien…

Pas un instant, il n'aurait cru que le blond serait aussi doux avec lui. Il l'imaginait brusque, il l'imaginait presque méchant… mais Draco faisait preuve d'une véritable tendresse à son égard. À la préparation, comme à la pénétration, pas une seule fois, Harry n'eut mal. Loin de là. Il ne put que s'accrocher à lui, gémissant de plaisir, alors que son amant allait et venait en lui, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite.

Et tout s'effaça alors de sa conscience. Sa tromperie, l'endroit où ils étaient, la personnalité volage de Draco, tout… tout disparut pour ne laisser que le plaisir de cette peau légèrement humide caressant la sienne dans chaque mouvement de reins du blond… Pour ne laisser que ses lèvres posées sur les siennes ou butinant son cou et son torse. Il comprenait pourquoi tant de personnes voulaient de lui comme amant… Il comprenait pourquoi Draco était si imbu de sa personne… Il n'avait de cesse de le toucher, de le caresser, de parcourir son dos, ses fesses… de l'embrasser, encore et encore…

Mais déjà, leurs hanches accéléraient, signe que la fin de leur ébat approchait. Harry s'accrocha fort à Draco, comme de peur que cela ne le tue tant c'était bon. Mais le plaisir qui l'emporta, s'il arrêta son cœur pendant ce qu'il lui sembla être l'éternité, ne le tua pourtant pas. Essoufflé sous son amant, il sentit son cœur repartir à une vitesse folle. Il sentit aussi le souffle rapide du blond tout contre lui et le poids de son corps alangui contre le sien. Presque soulagé d'être en vie, il ferma les yeux, son plaisir diminuant doucement pour laisser place à la cruelle réalité. Il venait de laisser Draco Malfoy le sauter. Après deux mois. Tout allait s'arrêter. Le blond allait se relever, s'habiller, lui dire que c'était agréable et partir se trouver une autre conquête, comme il le faisait toujours. Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il aurait fait, deux mois plus tôt. Mais depuis, il y avait eu entre eux tant de complicité et de douceur, tant de confiance… Harry se prit à espérer que Draco ne lui ferait pas ce qu'il faisait aux autres.

Pourtant, après un moment, le blond se redressa et se retira, laissant un Harry au cœur soudainement si triste. Le brun ne put qu'ouvrir les yeux, mais ce ne fut que pour tomber sur le regard étrangement tendre de son amant, celui-ci alors penché sur lui. Harry cligna des yeux, l'air interrogateur et Draco sourit pour ensuite se pencher et chuchoter contre ses lèvres :

« Je t'aime, Rémy… »

Deux sentiments s'imposèrent alors au brun : La joie, car Draco était amoureux. Et la peine, car c'était de Rémy et non de lui.

**oOooOooOo**

Le reste du dimanche s'était passé sur un énorme nuage floconneux de bonheur pour Harry. Bien que Draco soit amoureux de Rémy, une partie de lui avait soufflé qu'il ferait mieux d'en profiter au lieu de se casser la tête comme un idiot sur un problème qui n'existait peut-être pas. Après tout, Harry Potter et Rémy Hooper étaient la même personne. Si Draco aimait l'un, il finirait bien par aimer l'autre ! Ainsi, la journée s'était passée dans la douceur. Suite à l'aveu de Draco, le brun s'était totalement relâché, lui accordant ce qu'il n'avait pas eu pendant deux mois :s corps, sa confiance et surtout, son cœur. Le blond avait semblé ravi d'apprendre que ses sentiments étaient réciproques !

Ainsi, après s'être péniblement rhabillés, ils avaient continué de se promener, faisant cette fois preuve d'une plus grande douceur entre eux. Sans surprise, leurs aveux leur avaient délié la langue et compliments, mots doux ou encore déclarations s'échangeaient sur un ton presque humoristique. Ils étaient rentrés à la ferme après de nombreux fous rires, le visage illuminé par la bonne journée qu'ils avaient passée. À peine seuls, Draco plaquait Harry contre un mur pour lui donner un baiser fougueux.

« Je refuse que nous nous séparions après une aussi bonne journée ! dit-il. Viens chez moi… »

Harry sentit son cœur battre et hurler un oui désespéré, mais il savait que s'il acceptait, alors il serait en retard le lendemain, à son travail.

« Je ne peux pas, dit-il. Demain, je dois travailler…

– Ton frère comprendra, dit le blond, le serrant contre lui. S'il te plaît… »

Le dernier mot l'empêcha totalement de refuser.

**oOooOooOo**

Comme prévu, il fut en retard. Et comme prévu, Draco le lui fit payer.

« Potter ! cingla-t-il. De quel droit te permets-tu d'être en retard ?

– Je… J'ai eu quelques ennuis, Monsieur, dit le brun, déstabilisé par le changement de personnalité de Draco.

– Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Recommence une fois et je te fais virer !

– Bien monsieur. »

Il baissa la tête et alla s'installer à sa table, prenant le dossier le plus proche.

« Tu vas te mettre à bosser, oui ? s'énerva Draco, en le voyant prendre son temps pour ouvrir son dossier. Décidément, tu n'es qu'un bon à rien, Potter… »

Le concerné baissa un peu plus la tête, préférant regarder la feuille devant lui. Le contraste entre le Draco qui l'avait couvert de baisers avant de partir et celui-là était bien trop grand pour lui. Il avait presque envie de lui dire d'arrêter. Qu'il préférait ses 'je t'aime' à ses 'incapable'. Mais il préféra se taire plutôt que de révéler son identité. Et bien entendu, il y avait cette peur immense qu'il réagisse mal. Cette peur qu'il l'insulte et le rejette. Perdre l'amour de Draco lui semblait encore plus dur que de perdre simplement son corps, comme il avait pensé le perdre après avoir couché avec lui.

Toute la journée ne fut qu'insultes pourtant, rendant Harry tremblant. Il avait mal d'entendre la voix de Draco si cruelle à ses oreilles. Il avait oublié, un instant, la veille, que le blond ne l'aimait pas. Qu'il aimait une création. Une illusion. Et il s'en voulait, aussi, de faire subir cela à l'homme qu'il aimait. Lorsque Draco quitta la pièce, il poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il resta un long moment, seul, dans son bureau, à regarder le vide. À réfléchir. Pourtant, il savait qu'une seule personne pouvait l'aider.

Aussitôt eut-il pensé cela qu'il rangea ses affaires et attrapa son sac troué. Il se hâta de traverser tous le Ministère et, arrivé dans le hall, transplana en moins de deux. Il fut surpris, arrivé chez lui, d'entendre son téléphone sonner. En trois enjambées, il fut tout prêt et décrocha.

« Allô ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

– Allô, oh, beau jeune homme qui m'avez ravi le cœur… Comment allez-vous, ce soir ? »

Les insultes de la journée semblèrent s'effacer alors que le brun se laissait tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, souriant.

« Très bien et vous, tendre amant ?

– Ma foi, mieux depuis que j'entends votre voix… »

Ils rirent tous deux, comme des enfants.

« Que dirais-tu de venir chez moi, ce soir encore ? »

Harry faillit dire oui, mais se rappela qu'il devait voir Gary le soir même.

« Désolé, dit-il. Je ne peux pas. Ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec un autre homme.

– Un autre homme ? s'exclama Draco. Et puis-je savoir le nom de mon rival ? »

Harry pouffa doucement.

« Mhmm, un certain Gary Hooper, tu connais ? »

Draco rit à son tour.

« Et tu oses te moquer de moi, sadique ! Moi qui était déjà prêt à me suicider pour ta tromperie…

– Te suicider ? s'étonna Harry. J'aurais pensé que tu viendrais d'abord tuer l'autre…

– Oui, certes, mais l'important, c'est mon suicide, pas le meurtre ! »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Tu es bête, dit-il, sentant son cœur se réchauffer agréablement.

– Je suis amoureux, nuance, répondit le blond. Je vais te laisser avec ton frère… Je te rappelle ce soir, d'accord ?

– D'accord, répondit Harry. Je t'aime… »

Il fut lui-même surpris de la tristesse qu'il émit en disant ces trois mots.

« Rémy ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda Draco, l'ayant perçu aussi.

– Non, ça va, répondit le brun, réfléchissant à toutes vitesses. J'aurais aimé venir… Mais bon, j'ai promis à Gary…

– Je ne vais pas m'envoler, tu sais ? dit le blond, soudainement doux.

– Je sais, oui, répondit Harry. À tout à l'heure ?

– À tout à l'heure… Je t'aime aussi… »

Harry sourit et raccrocha, le cœur soudainement bien lourd. Bien que conscient que Gary allait arriver, il préféra reprendre son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Hermione. Il fallut très peu de temps à cette dernière pour décrocher.

« Allô ? fit la jeune femme.

– Hermione ? demanda le brun. C'est Harry…

– Mhmm, oui, j'avais reconnu le numéro. Un souci ?

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– L'intonation de ta voix, répondit la jeune femme. Alors ?

– Draco m'aime. »

Il y eut un long silence.

« Mais c'est merveilleux ! »

Harry soupira.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas… Il m'aime, mais il déteste Harry Potter…

– Je vois, fit Hermione. Il aime Rémy, tu veux dire… »

Elle soupira.

« Vraiment, quel merdier… »

Harry soupira lui aussi.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Harry… sauf que… s'il aime Rémy… Je veux dire, s'il l'aime vraiment, alors il saura faire abstraction de ton nom. Comme disait Juliette : Qu'est-ce qu'un nom ? Si une rose ne s'appelait pas une rose, ne sentirait-elle plus aussi bon ? … Ou un truc dans le genre… »

Harry sourit.

« Tu as raison, dit-il.

– Tu vas lui dire ? »

Harry réfléchit un instant.

« Oui, dit-il. Pas ce soir. Mais bientôt. Probablement ce week-end…

– D'accord, répondit la jeune femme. Si jamais… Enfin, si jamais…

– T'inquiète, coupa Harry. Quoi qu'il arrive, je te préviendrai.

– D'accord. Bonne chance !

– Merci… »

Hermione raccrocha au moment même où la sonnerie de la porte se faisait entrer. Soufflant presque face à la promptitude de ses proches à l'appeler ou à lui rendre visite, il se leva pourtant, regardant dans le judas. Il sourit en voyant Gary lui tirer la langue et lui ouvrit la porte.

« Salut, dit le journaliste en entrant. Ça va, beau brun ?

– Fort bien et toi ?

– En forme, répondit le jeune homme. Prêt à travailler sur ton article ?

– Non ! répondit le brun. J'aimerais dîner, avant.

– Pas de problème ! J'ai faim aussi… Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? »

Harry le regarda aller s'installer dans son canapé d'un air magistral, riant. Il ferma la porte, allant prendre un tablier.

« Te gênes pas, invite-toi, surtout !

– T'inquiète, je ne me gêne pas », répondit l'autre, affalé dans le sofa.

Harry secoua la tête et se hâta d'aller préparer le dîner. Il entendit Gary allumer la télévision et zapper jusqu'à un dessin animé quelconque. Un léger sourire vint éclairer ses lèvres alors qu'il faisait rôtir légèrement les pommes de terre à la poêle, remerciant la magie de l'aider à tout préparer si vite. La viande était décongelée en un coup de baguette et cuisait parfaitement dans sa poêle. La salade, quant à elle, se nettoyait toute seule dans l'évier. Satisfait face à cela, Harry alla mettre la table, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à Bip-bip poursuivit par un coyote s'étant attaché des patins à roulettes supersoniques. Tout comme Gary, il rit en voyant l'animal rentrer dans une montagne suite à une ruse de Bip-bip.

Il s'en détourna pourtant pour aller prendre les plats déjà prêts et les disposa d'un coup de baguette sur la table.

« C'est prêt ! dit le brun.

– Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! plaisanta Gary, allant s'installer.

– Si tu n'es pas content, la prochaine fois, vas au restaurant avant ! »

Le journaliste lui tira la langue et se servit généreusement, se jetant sur son assiette avec appétit. Harry secoua la tête d'un air désespéré et se mit à manger bien plus lentement. Tout comme le journaliste, il jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil à la télévision, riant à certain passage. Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour vider leur assiette, tous deux soupirant en cœur.

« Quel repas ! s'exclama Gary. Bravo, monsieur le cordon bleu !

– Merci, dit Harry tout en faisant léviter les couverts sales vers l'évier, lequel se mit à tout nettoyer seul. C'était un plaisir ! »

Gary sourit tout en regardant la loque humide venir nettoyer la table. Il profita de sa propreté pour sortir un dossier. Sous le regard d'Harry, il sortit deux feuillets qu'il lui tendit.

« Il s'agit de l'article te concernant… Lis-le et si tu as quelque chose à y redire, n'hésite pas. Je prépare les photos pendant ce temps-là… »

Harry hocha de la tête et se pencha sur les deux petites feuilles avec attention.

_Nombreux sont encore les sorcières et sorciers se demandant ce qu'est devenu notre héros. Celui qui nous a sauvés. Celui qui avait survécu. Le Harry Potter qui a si souvent été prié pendant ces années de Ténèbres qui ne nous semble pas encore assez loin. Est-il en voyage quelque part ? Est-il devenu Auror, comme on le pensait ? Est-il devenu ministre ? Où tout autre carrière flamboyante que la majorité d'entre nous lui accordait ? _

_Non… Notre héros national qui avait si bien défendu notre paix la défend encore, aujourd'hui. Il ne la défend pas en arrêtant de sombres sorciers ou en contrant d'éventuels bandits. Il préserve notre paix en tant que délégué auprès des créatures magiques. Un problème avec les gobelins ? Ce sont les diplomates de la section '_relation avec les créatures magiques_' qui s'en chargent. Ils sont au nombre de deux : Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. L'un s'occupe des humains, l'autres des créatures. Tous deux exploitent ainsi leurs meilleurs talents. _

_Mais en quoi cela consiste-t-il, d'être un des membres de cette mystérieuse section, créée il y a peu de temps ? _

_« _Les créatures magiques sont extrêmement susceptible,_ répond monsieur Potter._ Il arrive souvent qu'elles soient offensées par des humains et cela peut mener à des querelles sans fondement et assez ennuyeuses pour notre société. C'est notre rôle d'éviter que cela se produise._ »_

_Justicier jusqu'au bout, Monsieur Potter ne se contente pourtant pas d'apaiser les créatures magique. Il n'hésite pas à les aider, si le besoin se fait sentir, comme cela est arrivé avec les licornes, lorsque votre dévoué reporter a suivi Monsieur Potter sur le terrain. _

_« _Les licornes sont des créatures très pures,_ explique monsieur Potter._ Il leur arrive fort peu de faire appel à notre service, mais parfois, elles m'appellent, pour une raison ou une autre. Elle me laisse les approcher, car je suis spécial. Et je dis cela en toute modestie. La majorité des créatures magiques m'aiment, parce que, selon elles, j'ai l'amour au corps. Ne me demandez pas ce qu'elles veulent dire par là, je ne sais pas. Mais cela suffit à m'accorder leur confiance._ »_

_Et de la confiance, il fallait qu'il en ait, pour pouvoir approcher les licornes d'aussi près et les toucher. C'est sous les yeux ébahis de votre serviteur qu'Harry Potter a aidé la licorne mère – celle que nous appelons parfois Reine – à mettre bas un magnifique poulain. _

_« _Personne d'autre que moi ne pourrait ainsi les approcher, _explique monsieur Potter, après cet exercice éreintant_. Les licornes n'aiment pas les hommes. Elles tolèrent à peine les femmes… Je peux les approcher, de par ma particularité, mais personne d'autre ne pourrait faire cela. »

_Le travail demandé par le ministère pour Monsieur Potter est, selon lui, basique. S'il devait s'en tenir à ce qu'on lui demandait, les relations entres les créatures magiques et sorciers seraient bien plus mauvaises. _

_« _Les créatures magiques sont comme les hommes. Il faut savoir être auprès d'eux, les flatter, les courtiser presque. Un manque d'attention de notre part serait vu comme une insulte par eux. Ils aiment que je leur rende visite, de temps à autre, en particulier les licornes et les Hippogriffes. Les vampires n'ont rien contre ma présence, même si certains d'entre eux aimeraient me voir plus… présent. Je crois que les seules créatures ne m'aimant pas sont les Détraqueurs et on ne se demande pas pourquoi…

« J'exhorte tout sorcier et toute sorcière de ne rien faire qui pourrait entacher les relations que nous avons avec ces créatures. Contrairement aux idées générales, ce ne sont pas juste des animaux. Elles ont une sensibilité exacerbée et je conseille fortement à tous et à toutes de relire vos cours de Soins aux créatures magiques avant tout contact avec elles… »

_Voilà des paroles fort sages que bon nombre d'entre nous feraient mieux de suivre… _

Harry cessa sa lecture.

« Pas mal, dit-il, souriant. À part le début qui est bien trop flatteur à mon goût, tout le reste me plaît assez…

– Que veux-tu ? fit Gary, souriant. Il faut bien te couvrir un peu de lauriers, pour plaire aux lecteurs… »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et se leva, s'approchant des clichés étalés sur la table.

« J'ai mis une petite étiquette verte sur celles que je préférais, dit Gary. Maintenant, c'est ton choix. »

Harry approuva, regardant les diverses photos avec attention. Il dut admettre que Gary était un sacré photographe. Il avait pris des photos d'une grande qualité et la lumière se prêtait parfaitement aux clichés. Il fut surpris de voir qu'en effet, les photos marquées d'étiquettes vertes étaient de loin les plus belles et il se concentra dessus aussitôt. Des dix étalées devant lui, il n'en enleva que deux.

« Voilà, dit-il. Toutes les autres me plaisent… »

Gary hocha de la tête.

« Elles ne seront pas toutes dans le magazine, je ne peux en placer que cinq, donc, s'il y en a trois qui te dérangent, n'hésite pas… »

Harry regarda encore les photos.

« Non, elles sont très bien comme ça.

– Comme tu veux, » dit l'homme, souriant.

Il commença à ranger les articles jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de téléphone les fasse tous deux sursauter.

« Déjà ! s'exclama Harry, allant vers le téléphone. Allô ?

– Re Bonsoir, Sir Hooper, fit la voix de Draco.

– Vous êtes en avance, Sir Malfoy, répliqua Harry. Gary est toujours là…

– Vous n'avez toujours pas terminé ?

– Oh, si, mais il n'est pas question que je mette mon frère à la porte pour vos beaux yeux ! »

Draco rit à ces mots.

« Mais je peux vous laisser, vous savez ? intervint Gary. De toute façon, j'ai un rendez-vous…

-Un rendez-vous ? s'exclama Harry tout en le regardant. Avec qui ?

– Qui a un rendez-vous ? demanda Draco.

– Avec quelqu'un ! répondit Gary tout en reprenant son dossier.

– Gary, répondit Harry. C'est ça, fuis, lâche ! Je finirai bien par savoir qui c'est ! »

Gary se contenta de tirer la langue et partit.

« Nous sommes seuls, dit Harry, s'asseyant dans le divan.

– Voilà qui est réjouissant, répondit Draco, souriant. Vous êtes allés vite, pour travailler…

– Oh, Gary avait bien bossé… Il n'y avait rien à redire sur son article et les photos étaient faciles à sélectionner, donc…

– Donc je peux te tenir au téléphone toute la soirée… »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Rien que ça ! Mais vous risquez d'avoir une facture énorme, monsieur Malfoy…

– Pfu, comme si une facture de téléphone allait m'inquiéter… »

Harry rit légèrement. Draco ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour ça, c'était certain, connaissant ses moyens…

« Tu viens chez moi, demain soir ? demanda le blond.

– Tu ne renonces jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, en effet… Tu me manques… »

Harry sourit doucement, se blottissant dans son divan.

« Tu me manques aussi… Et oui, je viendrai… Dès que j'aurai fini de travailler…Vers 17 h 30.

– D'accord… Je t'attendrai impatiemment… »

Harry sourit, bien qu'une lueur de tristesse flottât dans ses yeux. Si seulement il pouvait attendre impatiemment Harry Potter…

A suivre…

**oOooOooOo**

Benn… au mois prochain, hein


	7. La vérité fait toujours mal

**Titre : **Double vie

**Rating : **R !

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR… L'argent aussi… Dommage ! loll

**Résumé :** Depuis trois ans déjà, Harry Potter travail avec Draco Malfoy au département des créatures magiques. Leur rôle est de conservé les liens entre créatures intelligentes et sorciers. Le problème... C'est que Harry est amoureux de Draco. Et que celui-ci voit tous, sauf lui !

**Particularité :** Cette fic est une fic dites 'Scolaire'. Je publierai donc un chapitre tout les mois, très exactement tous les 7 de ce mois. Elle devrait normalement faire 10 chapitres, mais je ne suis sûre de rien ! Elle est la seule fic concernée par cette méthode ! La seule a être publiée une fois pas mois, pas avant, pas après !

**Dédicace:** A Lily.B. La seule, l'unique. Je te dédie cette fic de la première lettre au dernier point.

oOooOooOo

**Chapitre 7 :** La vérité fait toujours mal

Les deux jours suivant la préparation de l'article, Harry connut un bonheur qu'il ne pensait pas avoir un jour. Si Draco était un vrai monstre avec lui, c'était un ange avec Rémy. Il l'appelait, s'enquérait de son bien-être et ne cessait de lui répéter, encore et encore, combien il était important à ses yeux. Harry ne l'avait jamais imaginé si romantique et dévoué, mais il savait aussi que c'était une des premières fois que Draco aimait. Et s'il en était flatté, il en était aussi désespéré. Comment faire pour que le blond ne se vexe pas de sa double vie ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas joué ce rôle pour le blesser, loin de là ? Il savait que ce serait difficile, aussi passait-il de nombreuses heures à y penser.

Entre-temps, lorsqu'il voyait Draco le soir, il essayait désespérément de lui faire comprendre que Harry Potter n'était pas si mauvais. Il se servait de son autre identité pour se redorer un peu aux yeux du blond, mais dès que son nom était prononcé, Draco détournait la conversation, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Incapable de lui dire non, Harry se laissait faire, trop amoureux pour se résigner à tout lui dire.

Pourtant, ce jeudi-là, il n'eut d'autre choix que de tout affronter. Ce jeudi-là, Harry s'était réveillé entre les bras du blond, comme tous les matins. Il avait eu le plaisir d'être dorloté par son amant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci quitte son appartement en lui disant un 'À ce soir' prometteur. Harry avait aussitôt bondi et s'était hâté de reprendre son 'autre apparence' et d'enfiler ses vêtements trop grands et troués. Pas si grands que ça, en fait, car il avait enfin commencé à grossir, grâce aux plats de Ginny et Hermione. Ce qui ne lui allait pas si mal, en fait. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de rêvasser ! Il devait arriver si pas avant où en même temps que Draco, en tout cas, peu de temps après. Il était donc en train de lasser ses chaussures lorsqu'un hibou vint frapper à sa fenêtre.

Surpris, le brun tourna la tête et alla lui ouvrir. Il sourit en reconnaissant _Sorcière Hebdo_ mais, avisant l'heure, il préféra le fourrer dans son sac et partir aussitôt à son travail. Comme prévu, il arriva juste après Draco et comme prévu, il en reçut une flopée d'insultes. Mais pour une fois, il n'y prêta pas attention, à la grande surprise du blond, s'installa à son bureau et attrapa deux ou trois dossiers qu'il ouvrit bien vite. Il feinta de se plonger dedans puis, dès que Draco cessa de le regarder d'un air haineux, il l'ouvrit. Pas qu'il soit intéressé, mais il voulait savoir quelles photos Gary avait prises. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait s'en servir pour charmer Draco.

Peut-être qu'un Harry Potter souriant et s'amusant avec des licornes lui plairait… Discrètement, il chercha après son article et ouvrit, découvrant une photo de lui occuper à flatter une licorne. Il sourit doucement en regardant les rayons du soleil auréolé sa crinière noire, ses yeux ressortant avec les feuilles des arbres éblouies de soleil. Il tourna la page et figea soudainement.

'_Oh Merlin, non !'_

La veille, il n'avait pas pensé à ça… La veille, il n'avait regardé que les photos les plus belles par rapport à lui-même, Harry Potter, sans prendre en compte son déguisement. Car s'il avait pris ce déguisement en compte, il aurait tout de suite remarqué qu'une des photos détruisait sa Double Vie. C'était une photo simple. Harry, assis par terre, souriait alors que le poulain venant de naître avait volé ses lunettes. La 'Reine', elle, avait fourré son nez dans ses cheveux, relevant ses cheveux comme Rémy les relevait parfois… Cela transformait totalement Harry, lui donnant ainsi le visage de Rémy Hooper mais l'apparence de Harry Potter. La panique qu'il ressentit fut immense. Si Draco voyait cela, il ferait aussitôt le rapprochement !

Levant vivement les yeux, Harry remarqua avec effroi que le blond avait le _Sorcière Hebdo_ posé sur le bureau. Il n'était pas encore ouvert, mais il était là malgré tout. Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Draco l'ouvre ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il voie la photo. Il s'aperçut pourtant avec horreur que le blond tendait une main distraite vers lui. Paniqué, Harry se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter son collègue.

« Bon sang Potter ! Tu deviens dingue ou quoi ? gronda Draco, le fusillant du regard.

– Non… Je me demandais juste s'il n'y avait pas un dossier qui m'appartiendrait sur votre bureau… »

Il se saisit d'un dossier et s'approcha du bureau, allant sans hésiter farfouiller dessus et y mettant un désordre incroyable en cinq minutes.

« Mais… Arrête ça, Potter ! Bon sang, mon bureau ! Arrête, je te dis !! »

Harry obéit et s'écarta du bureau tout en reprenant le dossier qu'il avait amené.

« J'ai du me tromper, dit-il. Désolé… »

Et il s'éloigna, soufflant discrètement, _Sorcière Hebdo_ bien caché dans sa farde.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, là, Potter ! Tu as mis un bordel d'enfer sur mon bureau ! Viens ranger ça tout de suite ! »

Harry alla reposer son dossier sur son bureau puis repartit vers celui de Draco, l'ordonnant très rapidement. Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir, tirant le dossier vers lui.

« Potter, où est mon _Sorcière Hebdo_ ?

-Votre quoi ? demanda le brun, relevant la tête.

-Mon _Sorcière Hebdo_, Potter… Il était sur le bureau et maintenant, il n'y est plus… Où est-il ? »

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Ma foi… je ne sais pas. Vous avez dû l'égarer…

– Potter, il était sur mon bureau et maintenant, il n'y est plus ! Où l'as-tu rangé ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu… »

Draco fronça les sourcils et leva sa baguette.

« Accio _Sorcière Hebdo_ ! »

Harry faillit gémir en voyant les deux magazines sur son propre bureau décoller pour aller entre les mains de Draco.

« Tu ne l'as pas vu, hu ? fit le blond, l'air fou furieux.

– Non, je ne l'ai pas vu ! répliqua Harry. Pourquoi l'aurais-je pris alors que j'en avais déjà un ? Accio _Sorcière Hebdo_ ! »

Les deux magazines revinrent vers lui.

« Putain, Potter, arrête ça !

– Mais je n'y peux rien si le tien vient automatiquement quand j'appelle le mien !

– Accio MON _Sorcière Hebdo_ ! »

Un seul des magazines s'envola.

« Bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé, je vais lire tranquillement Mon magazine ! Ne me dérange plus, c'est clair ?! »

Harry se contenta de hocher de la tête, l'air défait. Il fallait qu'il l'empêche de lire à tout prix ! Mais alors qu'il échafaudait un plan complètement démentiel, le blond leva les yeux vers lui.

« Oh, je vois pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je lise, dit-il, narquois. Potter est gêné qu'on lise ce que dit l'article sur lui… »

Harry sentit l'angoisse lui serrer le cœur et il fut incapable de répondre. Draco prit cela pour une confirmation de son soupçon et fit défiler les pages, un sourire mesquin sur le visage.

« Tiens, tiens… Des licornes…, fit le blond. Joli montage, pour que tu sois si proche d'elles… »

Il ricana et tourna la page, lisant un des sous-titres tout en riant.

« J'ai l'amour dans le corps… Merlin, Potter, tu peux dire de telles âneries, parfois ! »

Il tourna encore la page et son rire se bloqua, en même temps que le cœur de Harry. Il regarda le visage mesquin de Draco se durcir alors que, doucement, il levait la tête, regardant Harry et la page.

« Ce n'est pas possible, dit-il, les yeux écarquillés. Ça ne peut pas… »

Harry se mordit la lèvre alors que Draco bondissait, s'approchant de lui à pas vifs pour ensuite lui brandir l'image sous les yeux.

« Explication, Potter ! cracha-t-il. Explique-moi ce que c'est que ça !! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche tout en regardant la même photo que celle qui l'avait fait paniquer un peu avant.

« Explique-toi ! » hurla Draco, jetant le magazine au sol.

Harry se mit à balbutier, déstabilisé. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi dire, la peur lui nouait l'estomac. La haine dans le visage de Draco, accompagnée de douleur, le pétrifiait.

« Tu ne comprends pas l'anglais, Potter ? cingla Draco. Explique-toi ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Harry sursauta et, il ne sut pourquoi, se leva d'un bond.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! dit-il, renonçant au vouvoiement qu'il employait depuis qu'il travaillait avec Draco.

– Et qu'est-ce que c'est, Potter ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, dis-moi ?

– Je t'aime ! s'exclama Harry avec véhémence. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour te faire du mal, mais je… Je n'en pouvais plus de ne recevoir que ta haine, alors…

– Tu m'aimes ? coupa Draco, méprisant. Laisse-moi rire ! Quelqu'un qui m'aime ne m'aurait pas joué cette comédie ! Laisse-moi deviner, Potter… Avec qui tu as parié ça ? Hooper ? Ton amie Granger ou Weasley ?

– Non, nous…

– Alors ça, vous avez bien dû vous amuser ! poursuivit Draco. Quand je pense que j'ai couché avec toi… Que je t'ai touché… »

Le dégoût de Draco acheva littéralement Harry. Il secoua la tête, tremblant légèrement.

« Ce n'était pas… ce n'était pas une farce, dit-il. Je t'aime… »

Draco le gifla alors, le 'clac' retentit dans tout le bureau.

« Arrête de faire le con, Potter… Tu m'aimes… Mon cul, oui ! D'ailleurs, à ce propos, Potter, j'espère que tu as bien pris ton pied à me faire marcher… »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, écoute, je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler que Draco le poussait soudainement, Harry bascula sur son bureau pour ensuite se retrouver au sol.

« Ta gueule, Potter ! Arrête ta comédie ! »

Choqué, Harry se releva, une vague douleur au ventre. Il regarda Draco, incapable de parler, bouleversé… Jusqu'à ce que la colère s'empare de lui. Cette même colère qu'il refoulait depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Comment oses-tu ? s'écria-t-il, sa voix perçant dans tous le bureau. Comment oses-tu te moquer de mes sentiments ? Je te dis que je t'aime, je sais ce que je ressens, Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je ressens ! Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce que je ressens ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! JE T'AIME ! »

Draco recula, les dents serrés. Harry, lui, les poings serrés, le fixa, haletant.

« Je me fiche complètement de tes sentiments, Potter, dit le blond, le visage plus dur que la pierre. Je me fiche de tout ce qui te concerne. Je ne t'aime pas. Je te hais ! Et je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Ni toi, ni une quelconque autre identité créée de toute pièce… C'est clair, Potter ? Je veux que tu t'effaces de ma vie ! Pour toujours ! Jamais personne ne m'a autant répugné que toi ! »

Harry accusa le coup. Sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil alors qu'une simple larme coulait le long de sa joue. Il aurait dû savoir que c'était impossible… Impossible que ça marche, entre eux… Impossible…

D'un pas lent, l'air ailleurs, il quitta le bureau, sans même regarder le blond une dernière fois. Il voulait juste partir de là et au plus vite. Les yeux dégoûtés de Draco lui faisaient trop mal que pour rester là ! Il ne sut pas pourquoi, ses jambes prirent elles-mêmes la décision de se mettre à courir au plus vite et vers une direction qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à prendre. Sur son chemin, pas mal de sorciers et sorcières se retournaient, surpris de le voir courir en pleurant dans les couloirs. Il fut heureux de voir la porte du bureau de Hermione devant lui et il la poussa aussitôt, faisant sursauter la brune. Celle-ci leva la tête, le regardant d'un air choqué.

« Harry ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?? »

Mais il fut incapable de répondre, se contentant de balbutier avant de vaciller. En deux enjambées, son amie fut près de lui, le tirant vers une chaise pour qu'il s'asseye.

« Harry ? appela Hermione, essuyant ses yeux humides. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, enfin, réponds ! »

Le brun ravala ses sanglots qu'il ne maîtrisait pas et répondit, la gorge comprimée :

« Il… Il sait tout… Draco sait tout… »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, allant le serrer dans ses bras.

« Oh, Harry, je suis désolée », dit-elle, essayant de le consoler.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il était encore sous le choc. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il faisait là, ni pourquoi il pleurait ainsi. Il ne devait pas pleurer, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Les mots de Draco lui avaient fait trop de mal…

Tout contre lui, Hermione paniqua en voyant l'état de détresse de son ami. Elle savait que cela tournerait mal ! Elle savait qu'il souffrirait ! Pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait… Légèrement culpabilisée, Hermione décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle lâcha Harry pour se diriger d'un bon pas vers la cheminée dans laquelle elle jeta une pincée de poudre à la va-vite, pour ensuite retourner vers son ami.

« Lève-toi, Harry, dit-elle, impérieuse. On va chez toi, on sera mieux… »

Étrangement, le brun n'opposa aucune résistance. Il se leva et alla dans la cheminée en compagnie de Hermione. La jeune femme déclina le nom de l'appartement de Harry et, quelques secondes après de longs et pénibles voyages en cheminette, ils atterrirent sur le sol, Harry étalé et Hermione bien campée sur ses jambes. Avisant la chute de son ami, la jeune femme se pencha pour le ramasser et le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire face au lit défait et lança un sort pour rendre les draps plus corrects avant de forcer Harry à s'asseoir.

« Enlève tes chaussures, ordonna-t-elle. Je vais chercher quelque chose… »

Elle attendit que le brun commence à faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé avant de partir vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la pharmacie comme si c'était la sienne. Ses yeux rencontrèrent très vite le flacon qu'elle cherchait et elle s'empressa de l'attraper avant de se diriger d'un bon pas vers la chambre. Harry s'était déjà couché, fixant le plafond d'un air vide et absorbé. Peinée, Hermione alla jusqu'à lui et tendit la fiole au brun.

« Bois ça, dit-elle. Et raconte-moi tout ensuite… »

Harry hocha de la tête et avala le contenu du flacon sans discuter. Il grimaça en reconnaissant le goût d'une potion de sommeil.

« Alors ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry soupira et, sans attendre, lui raconta. Il lui raconta son arrivée au bureau, la photo dans le magazine, sa tentative pour que Draco ne la voie pas… Tentative qui avait échoué et ensuite… Ensuite, les mots, la gifle, la bousculade… Et son cœur qui s'était brisé si vite, si fort… Hermione écouta en essayant de résister aux sanglots dans la voix du brun. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il ne parvenait plus à résister à la potion et le laissa s'endormir. Rêveusement, elle passa une main sur son visage, essuyant ses larmes.

« Mon pauvre Harry, murmura-t-elle. Tu ne méritais pas ça… »

Tendrement, elle baisa son front puis le recouvrit de la couverture. Elle lança plusieurs sorts, un pour le dévêtir sans le toucher et l'habiller d'un pyjama et un autre pour qu'il dorme d'un sommeil paisible. Satisfaite, elle sortit de la chambre dont elle ferma la porte. Elle ne fut même pas surprise de trouver Ginny et Gary dans le salon.

« Vous êtes déjà au courrant ? demanda-t-elle, tout en allant s'installer dans le divan.

– C'est mon métier, dit Gary. De savoir… Tout le monde parle de la dispute qu'il y a eu entre eux, au ministère… Ils n'ont pas été discrets… »

Hermione hocha de la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Face à l'air interrogateur des deux autres, elle comprit qu'ils ne savaient pas tout et, patiemment, leur résuma la situation, contenant sa rage. Les deux autres, lorsqu'elle eut fini, eurent l'air tout aussi furieux.

« C'est intolérable ! s'exclama Ginny. Comment peut-il être à ce point borné ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Malfoy a toujours été très fier, dit-elle. Ça ne changera pas aujourd'hui et ça ne changera pas demain…

– Ce n'est pas une raison ! s'exclama la rouquine. Il aime Harry ! Pourquoi ne peut-il pas simplement l'admette !

– Parce qu'il est toujours tellement difficile d'admettre que nous nous sommes trompés, dit Gary. Draco l'a détesté trop longtemps, sans fondement… Avouer maintenant qu'il l'aime, c'est avouer qu'il a fait fausse route toute sa vie… C'est dur de bouleverser ainsi ses préceptes…

– C'est dur mais nécessaire, dit Hermione. Malfoy ne peut pas rejeter Harry ainsi ! S'il est vrai qu'il aime Rémy, alors il aime Harry… Peu importe le passé ou le nom ! Son comportement est des plus odieux ! Mais Merlin, Harry l'aime ! Si Draco continue de le rejeter, il n'y survivra pas ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! »

Seul le silence répondit à son exclamation. Mais Gary finit par se racler la gorge, les faisant toutes deux sursauter.

« J'ai peut-être une idée, dit-il. Elle est… Un peu tordue, mais elle peut marcher. »

Ginny, tout comme Hermione, eut un air comploteur.

« Explique-nous tout ! »

A suivre…


	8. Quand les amis s’en mêlent…

**Titre : **Double vie

**Rating : **R !

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR… L'argent aussi… Dommage ! loll

**Résumé :** Depuis trois ans déjà, Harry Potter travail avec Draco Malfoy au département des créatures magiques. Leur rôle est de conservé les liens entre créatures intelligentes et sorciers. Le problème... C'est que Harry est amoureux de Draco. Et que celui-ci voit tous, sauf lui !

**Particularité :** Cette fic est une fic dites 'Scolaire'. Je publierai donc un chapitre tout les mois, très exactement tous les 7 de ce mois. Elle devrait normalement faire 10 chapitres, mais je ne suis sûre de rien ! Elle est la seule fic concernée par cette méthode ! La seule a être publiée une fois pas mois, pas avant, pas après !

**Dédicace:** A Lily.B. La seule, l'unique. Je te dédie cette fic de la première lettre au dernier point.

oOooOooOo

**Chapitre 8 :** Quand les amis s'en mêlent…

Hermione n'avait jamais eu la langue dans sa poche. Elle n'avait jamais retenu quoi que ce soit et avait toujours donné son avis, quoi qu'il arrive. Rien ne l'en empêchait. Si elle pensait quelque chose, elle le disait. C'était aussi simple que ça ! Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit le désarroi de son meilleur ami, elle fut bien incapable d'intervenir. C'est pourquoi elle ne l'empêcha pas de brûler tous les vêtements qui avaient appartenu à 'Rémy Hooper'. C'est pourquoi elle ne fut pas choquée lorsqu'il donna pour explication que 'Si on devait l'aimer, alors autant l'aimer pour ce qu'il était et non pour une autre personne'.

Par contre, elle fut moins contente quand elle s'aperçut qu'il se laissait aller. Quand elle remarqua qu'il cessait de bien se nourrir ou encore même de se laver. Et ce fut le bouquet quand, une semaine après la révélation, elle découvrit son appartement dans un état si pitoyable qu'un chat n'y aurait pas retrouvé ses petits. Là, elle n'avait plus tenu. Enervée à l'excès, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de secouer son meilleur ami comme un vieux sac de pommes de terre.

« Tu crois que ça changera quoi, de vivre comme ça ? Rien, Harry, Rien ! lui dit-elle, tout en le remuant. Bon sang, réagis !! Tu n'aides en rien, là !

– Et en quoi devrais-je aider ? demanda Harry, se grattant une joue noircie par la barbe.

– Tu dois m'aider ! Car je ne supporte pas de te voir ainsi, tu m'entends ?! Je sais que tu as mal, mais ce n'est pas avec ce comportement que tu le feras revenir ! Loin de là ! »

Harry soupira. Oui, bien sûr, il savait qu'Hermione avait raison. Mais c'était tellement plus plaisant de rester enfermé là plutôt que de l'affronter…

« Écoute-moi, Harry, dit la jeune femme. Il faut que tu te bouges… Tu ne peux pas vivre ainsi et mourir pour lui serait un bien trop grand honneur. Il ne le mérite pas…

– Je sais, dit le brun, se laissant tomber dans son canapé. Mais je… Je ne veux pas, Hermione ! Je ne veux pas aller travailler et le voir… Je ne peux pas ! »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« Et bien dans ce cas, quitte ton travail !s'exclama-t-elle. Pars loin d'ici ! Vas vivre ailleurs ! Oublie-le ! Il ne mérite pas que tu te mettes dans un état pareil ! Il ne Te mérite pas ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Partir ? demanda-t-il. Mais où ?

– N'importe où ! s'exclama Hermione. Là où tu ne penseras pas à lui ! Là où tu pourras l'oublier ! »

Aussi fou que cela soit, Harry trouva que c'était une excellente idée !

oOooOooOo

Suite aux commentaires d'Hermione, Harry avait pris des dispositions pour partir. Ginny et Gary, étrangement, ne s'y étaient pas opposés. Ils avaient simplement demandé le droit de savoir où il allait pour venir lui rendre visite. Et bien entendu, il avait accepté.

Car l'endroit où Harry avait décidé de se rendre n'était pas n'importe où. Comme Hagrid le lui avait souvent demandé, il avait fini par accepter d'aller l'aider, pour ses cours de soins aux créatures magique. Une seule particularité, il ne voulait pas vivre à Poudlard. Trop de souvenirs de Draco s'y trouvaient. La cabane de Hagrid ? Elle était bien assez grande pour eux deux, mais Harry avait besoin de solitude. Ainsi, il décida de se construire sa propre cabane, mais pas dans le domaine de Poudlard. Avec l'autorisation du directeur de l'école et celle des créatures vivant sur le terrain, ce fut dans la Forêt interdite qu'il bâtit sa maison. Hermione en fut légèrement déstabilisée et elle essaya bien de le faire changer d'avis… Mais Harry se montra intraitable. C'était là qu'il voulait vivre et nulle part ailleurs ! Isolé parmi des créatures dites 'mauvaises', Harry savait qu'il serait en paix. À pars ses amis, personne n'oserait venir le voir et cela tombait bien, il ne voulait voir personne.

Cependant, après avoir construit sa maisonnette et l'avoir protégée de dizaines de sorts, il s'aperçut qu'il lui restait encore une chose à faire, une chose capitale. Aussi, sans attendre, alors que sa maisonnette était déjà décorée et aménagée, il se rendit au Ministère. Alors qu'il traversait les couloirs, la majorité des fonctionnaires s'y trouvant le regardèrent traverser avec un semblant d'inquiétude. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et se rendit au bureau de la secrétaire du Ministre.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-elle.

– Veuillez remettre cette lettre de démission au Ministre, mademoiselle, dit-il. Je vous en serai très reconnaissant… »

La jeune femme le dévisagea un instant, choquée, avant de prendre le parchemin roulé.

« Très… Très bien, je la lui donnerai, dit-elle.

– Au revoir ! »

Sans attendre une réponse, il tourna les talons pour ensuite se rendre d'un pas conquérant vers son ancien bureau. Il y entra sans frapper, faisant sursauter son ancien collègue et amant. Avisant la pile de dossier qui l'attendait sur son bureau, Harry grimaça et, d'un mouvement de la main, les posa doucement sur le sol.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ? » s'exclama Draco, surpris.

Le brun ne répondit pas, réunissant ses affaires avec promptitude.

« Potter ? s'exclama Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Ça ne se voit pas ? demanda le brun. Je prends mes affaires, Malfoy…

– Tu embarques tes affaires… Mais pourquoi ? »

Harry leva deux yeux émeraude furieux.

« Pour quelle autre raison que celle de ne plus jamais avoir à travailler avec quelqu'un comme toi, Malfoy ? Tu n'as qu'à te trouver un autre naïf pour faire tout le travail à ta place ! »

Harry ressentit une certaine satisfaction à voir l'expression ébahie du blond.

« Tu utilises ta seconde identité pour me parler, maintenant ? » demanda Draco.

Harry le regarda d'un air légèrement surpris, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'en effet, le ton qu'il avait employé n'était pas celui qu'Harry Potter, le collègue, employait. C'était plutôt celui de Rémy Hooper. La colère du brun monta aussitôt et, non sans avoir attrapé les maigres affaires qu'il avait disposées sur le bureau, il siffla d'un air rageur :

« Décidément, tu n'as rien compris ! »

Et sans attendre, il quitta la pièce, laissant un Draco Malfoy sceptique derrière lui.

oOooOooOo

Harry commença sa vie dans la forêt avec l'aide d'Hermione. Celle-ci, soucieuse de son confort, était venue l'aider à tout aménager, critiquant de temps à autre certaines dispositions qu'elle changeait d'un coup de baguette. Rapidement, pourtant, il se retrouva seul ou presque. Les créatures magiques de la forêt n'étaient pas mécontentes de l'avoir auprès d'elles, tout particulièrement les licornes et les hippogriffes. Les centaures ne semblaient pas s'en soucier, mais certains lui rendaient visite, de temps à autres. Il fut très vite accepté parmi elles et ne s'en plaignit pas. Comme il l'avait dit à Hermione, au moins, là, il était en paix !

Mais son amie n'était pas dupe. Elle savait qu'Harry s'était isolé uniquement parce qu'il espérait s'éloigner le plus possible de la communauté sorcière et surtout, de Draco. Son rejet lui avait fait bien trop mal que pour qu'il puisse oublier. Bien trop mal que pour qu'il puisse continuer de vivre comme avant, comme si de rien était. Et bien qu'il suive son conseil, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. D'abord parce que ça ne ressemblait pas à Harry de l'écouter, ensuite, parce que dans cette forêt, bien que sa cabane fût hautement protégée (il y avait tout de même des araignées géantes, là-dedans), Harry était seul et sans surveillance. Non pas qu'elle le crût capable de se faire du mal, mais parfois, lorsqu'elle le regardait fixer le vide, elle craignait que de mauvaises idées ne lui traversent l'esprit.

Elle savait Harry fort, mais à quel point ? Il aimait Draco et depuis si longtemps… Il avait été capable de se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, pour l'avoir. Que serait-il prêt à faire, pour l'oublier ? D'une certaine manière, elle ne voulait pas savoir la réponse… Et d'une autre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir planer un danger presque palpable, au-dessus de son ami. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Les centaures aussi l'avaient senti, raison pour laquelle ils avaient exhorté les créatures magiques à rendre visite à Harry, à l'occuper. Mais combien de temps cela fonctionnerait-il ? Plus que jamais, le plan 'Remords quand tu nous tiens' devait fonctionner.

Selon Gary, Draco aimait Harry. C'était une certitude. Il était tombé sous le charme d'un Harry Potter libéré de toutes craintes, de toutes inhibitions.

'_Le masque de Rémy l'aidait à montrer à Draco ce qu'il était vraiment ! Avec ses colères, ses peurs et surtout, son cœur ! Et Draco a aimé cette personne. Il a aimé son humour, sa douceur… Un peu de tout, je pense. Seulement voilà ! Il y a une barrière inattendue, celle de tout ce qu'il a toujours cru savoir sur Harry Potter. Pour lui, Harry est son ennemi, un sale con qui à la vie facilitée par la chance, qui est porté par une société alors qu'il ne le mérite pas. Il faut maintenant lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il a dans le cœur est plus important que ce qu'il a dans la tête… Et pour cela, mesdames, vous conviendrez qu'il n'existe rien de mieux… que la jalousie !'_

Ainsi, tout un plan avait été mis en route pour rendre Draco Malfoy jaloux. La première attaque vint de Gary. Il s'était rendu à une de ses soirées ennuyeuses données dans le monde de la Magie et, alors que Draco n'était pas si loin de lui, il se permit d'élever le ton en compagnie d'un ami – qui était dans la confidence.

« Non, ce soir, je ne coucherai avec personne… Je suis amoureux !

– Amoureux ? s'exclama son ami, l'air étonné. Qui donc ? Toi ! Tu es amoureux ?! Toi !! C'est le comble. Et de qui es-tu amoureux ?

– Harry Potter ! »

À peine eut-il dit ses mots que bien des personnes se tournèrent vers lui, comme il l'escomptait et Draco faisait partie du lot. Sauf que lui resta assis alors que d'autres se levèrent pour s'approcher de lui.

« J'ai lu l'article que vous avez écrit sur lui… Et les photos… Merlin, ce jeune homme est magnifique !

– C'est à se demander comment il a pu rester célibataire aussi longtemps !

– Il s'est déjà passé quelque chose entre vous ?

– Malheureusement, non, dit Gary. Il ne cesse de me repousser en disant qu'il a quelqu'un dans le cœur, mais je sais que c'est terminé, avec ce quelqu'un… Je ne vais donc pas me gêner !

– Ainsi, Harry Potter sortait avec quelqu'un… Et vous savez qui ? »

Gary vit Draco se lever, comme pour l'empêcher de parler. Le journaliste sourit et le regarda droit dans les yeux tout en disant.

« Quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas un tel joyau…

– Pas comme toi, hein, Gary ! » s'exclama son ami.

Le journaliste sourit tout en lançant un regard déterminé au blond.

« Pas comme moi, en effet… Je ferai de lui un homme heureux… moi ! »

Draco serra les dents et se détourna de lui, partant d'un pas impérieux. Gary, lui, continua de faire le malin, satisfait.

La seconde attaque vint de Ginny. Elle savait, de par Gary, que Draco allait toujours prendre le thé dans un petit café non loin du Chaudron baveur. Elle s'y rendit en compagnie d'une Parvati Patil friande de rumeurs au sujet de Harry Potter. Installées juste derrière la table de Draco, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour en venir au sujet que le blond ne voulait pas.

« Est-ce vrai ce qu'on raconte ? demanda Parvati. Harry est-il réellement dans la Forêt interdite ?

– Oui, dit Ginny. Il vit dans une cabane au beau milieu de la forêt…

– Merlin ! fit l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il est fou ! Avec toutes ces créatures dangereuses qui pourraient le dévorer…

– Oh, tu sais… Harry s'entend bien avec les créatures magiques…

– Oui, mais je doute qu'il s'entende bien avec les accromentulas ou encore une chimère… Ou pire, un dragon !

– C'est son choix, dit la rouquine, haussant les épaules d'un air laconique.

– Oooh, si prèèèès de monstres sanguinaires, dangereux, assoiffés de sang !!!! Tu te rends compte, Ginny ? Je suis certaine qu'on le retrouvera en miettes, bouffé par des accromentulas, déchiqueté par des loups-garous, desséché par des vampires ou pire ! recouvert de veracrasses carnivores !!! »

Ginny pouffa.

« Allons, n'exagère pas, Parvati… Il n'y a pas de veracrasses assez gros que pour manger un être humain !

– Je ne parierais pas là-dessus ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Une amie m'a raconté qu'un de ses oncles s'était fait dévorer tout le bras par des veracrasses ! »

Ginny haussa un sourcil alors que, devant eux, Draco se levait brusquement pour quitter le café. La rouquine afficha un discret sourire, satisfaite.

La troisième et dernière attaque vint d'Hermione. Elle marchait dans les couloirs et feintait de discuter avec une personne au téléphone alors que celui-ci était éteint. Remarquant le blond qui montait dans l'ascenseur, elle se hâta de sauter dedans, appuyant sur un bouton au hasard.

« Non, Ginny, il ne se fera pas manger par des veracrasses carnivores… Écoute, sérieusement, la seule chose que Harry a à craindre dans cette forêt, ce sont les vampires !… Mais oui, les vampires ! Je te rappelle qu'il y a un clan qui y habite et que le chef est plus que motivé à avoir Harry comme compagnon ! Mais oui, les vampires l'ont toujours aimé ! Surtout le Prince ! Et qui lui résisterait ? Il paraît que c'est un amant torride ! Et puis, il a toujours été attiré par Harry ! Il suffit de voir la dernière fois qu'il est allé régler un problème là-bas, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir… Je te le dis, tout ira bien ! »

Sans plus prêter attention à Draco, elle sortit de l'ascenseur.

« De toute façon, entre Malfoy et un Vampire, il n'y a pas photo… Il va vite oublier ce petit con pourri et prétentieux ! »

Resté dans l'ascenseur, Draco grogna et appuya sur le bouton de fermeture des portes, coupant ainsi la conversation de la jeune femme. Sale peste… De quoi se mêlait-elle ? De quel droit l'insultait-elle ? Ce n'était pas elle qui avait été bernée par son crétin de meilleur ami !

Grondant, le blond fut satisfait de voir qu'il était à l'étage de son bureau, marchant vite jusqu'à ce dernier. Le remplaçant de Potter n'avait pas encore été trouvé et il espérait qu'il serait plus compétant que cet idiot… Mais non, il mentait. Harry était très compétant. Il n'avait pas son pareil pour plaire aux créatures… le nouveau allait avoir du mal !

Poussant un soupir, Draco regarda le bureau vide de son ancien collègue. Au fond, il avait toujours su que Rémy Hooper et Harry Potter ne faisaient qu'un. Mais il l'avait refusé. Il avait refusé la forme si semblable des yeux, la bouche de la même couleur… Et le visage, si identique… la coiffure et la tenue de Harry était certes différentes, mais au fond, il restait le même. Pourtant, il avait préféré croire en Rémy Hooper. Il avait préféré croire qu'il n'aimait pas son pire ennemi. Que son cœur ne battait pas au sourire de Harry Potter, à son rire… Mais comment pouvait-il se mentir. L'aimer ? Oui, il l'aimait. Mais il lui était impossible d'accepter ça.

'_Tirer un trait sur le passé… Ce serait si facile… Trop facile…'_

Draco savait que cela était idiot. Il aimait Harry, après tout… Pourquoi ne pas simplement blanchir la page… Parce qu'il détestait avoir tort ? Parce qu'il était trop fier… Tant de raison stupide qui, pourtant, le forçait à persévérer dans sa conduite. Sa conduite immature.

'_Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! De toute façon, il n'aura qu'à se faire consoler par ce Gary… Ou par un des vampires de la forêt ! Je m'en balance !'_

Pourtant, il ne s'en balançait pas. Il savait que les vampires étaient beaux… Plus beaux que lui…

'_Jamais une de ces créatures ne s'intéresseraient à lui ! C'est ridicule !'_

Pourtant, inconsciemment, il se leva pour aller jusqu'à la haute armoire renfermant les dossiers classer. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir et de prendre le dossier nommé vampire pour ensuite l'ouvrir légèrement. Ses yeux parcoururent les lignes lentement pour ensuite tomber sur les quelques mots tracés de la fine et presque illisible écriture de Harry.

…_Et bien que j'eusse rencontré quelques difficultés à repousser les offres d'éternité du Prince des Ténèbres…_

Draco referma vivement le dossier, les sourcils froncés par la colère. Il rangea violemment le dossier et quitta le bureau en claquant la porte.

'_Des conneries ! _cracha-t-il_. De toute façon, je n'en ai rien à foutre, de Potter… Non, rien à foutre !…'_

A suivre…


	9. Je veux t’oublier…

**Titre : Double vie**

**Rating : R !**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR… L'argent aussi… Dommage ! loll**

**Résumé : Depuis trois ans déjà, Harry Potter travail avec Draco Malfoy au département des créatures magiques. Leur rôle est de conservé les liens entre créatures intelligentes et sorciers. Le problème... C'est que Harry est amoureux de Draco. Et que celui-ci voit tous, sauf lui !**

**Particularité : Cette fic est une fic dites 'Scolaire'. Je publierai donc un chapitre tout les mois, très exactement tous les 7 de ce mois. Elle devrait normalement faire 10 chapitres, mais je ne suis sûre de rien ! Elle est la seule fic concernée par cette méthode ! La seule a être publiée une fois pas mois, pas avant, pas après !**

**Dédicace: A Lily.B. La seule, l'unique. Je te dédie cette fic de la première lettre au dernier point.**

**oOooOooOo**

**Chapitre 9 :** Je veux t'oublier…

Deux mois, déjà, s'étaient écoulés depuis l'emménagement de Harry dans la forêt. Deux longs mois pendant lesquels il avait travaillé avec les créatures magiques, pour les aider à vivre plus en harmonie dans la forêt. Il s'avérait que le monde magique des êtres était tout aussi compliqué que celui des hommes. Les frontières, mal délimitées, rendaient certaines relations conflictuelles. Harry avait aidé à rendre la forêt plus calme, bien que ce ne fut qu'une apparence. Il savait parfaitement qu'à peine éloigné, les accromentulas recommençaient à guetter les bébés licornes égarés.

Néanmoins, tenté de maintenir une paix illusoire lui laissait le temps de ne pas penser à Draco. Car malgré les deux mois passés, il y pensait toujours. La douleur s'était légèrement estompée, mais il aimait toujours avec autant de désespoir. Il aimait et il souffrait… Car au fond, il avait toujours espéré que le blond viendrait le chercher. Il avait espéré que Draco viendrait frapper à la porte de sa cabane et lui dirait que sa place n'était pas là… Mais à la place, il avait _Sorcière Hebdo_ qui racontait les si passionnantes aventures du Don Juan Draco Malfoy. Et chaque nouvel amant lui faisait un peu plus mal. Draco ne semblait pas décidé à se fixer… D'une certaine manière, Harry en était content. Que le blond se trouve quelqu'un pour de bon aurait sans doute été la pire des douleurs !

Malgré la souffrance qui habitait son cœur, Harry était plus que déterminé à ne pas se laisser aller. Bien que son cœur soit fixé sur une seule personne, il n'en oubliait pas ses amis auxquels il tenait plus que tout. Hermione venait le voir chaque semaine. Elle lui apportait de quoi manger et prenait ses vêtements pour faire sa lessive. Et quand Harry protestait en disant qu'il pouvait le faire seul, elle répliquait qu'elle préférait les prendre avec elle que de le laisser nettoyer ses vêtements dans la rivière !

« Tu vas finir par devenir un vrai sauvage ! Bon sang, Harry, c'est quoi cette barbe de trois jours que tu as sur les joues ? »

Harry tirait la langue en réponse. Il avait une barbe, oui et alors ? Il n'avait pas envie de se raser et c'était tout juste miraculeux s'il se lavait. Non pas qu'il ait l'envie de se laisser aller, mais vivre dans la Forêt interdite signifiait vivre dans le danger constamment. Car si la plupart des créatures magiques étaient ravie de le voir, ce n'était pas le cas des carnivores bien décidés à l'avaler. Sortir de chez lui était dangereux, mais il s'en fichait. Il allait parfois se balader des heures et cela finissait bien souvent en courses poursuites dans la forêt. Mais cela l'amusait. Beaucoup !

« Un jour, je te rendrai visite et je te trouverai nu en train de manger des fourmis ! s'exclamait Hermione, lorsqu'il lui racontait ses quelques aventures.

– Mais non ! disait le brun. Au pire, tu me trouveras en pagne… »

Et elle lui avait lancé un shampoing sur la tête.

Ginny aussi lui rendait visite. Si Hermione s'occupait de ses vêtements, la rouquine, elle, s'occupait de sa nourriture. Harry lui donnait chaque semaine une certaine somme et la jeune femme lui faisait des courses de bon cœur.

« Cela me permet d'avoir de tes nouvelles, ainsi ! »

Et si elle ne critiquait pas son mode de vie, Harry voyait bien qu'elle ne l'approuvait pas…

« Tu vas devenir pire que Ron ! Sauf que lui, il a une excuse ! Il est en Afrique ! Toi, tu es encore dans un pays où l'eau courante existe depuis des siècles !

– Va donc dire ça aux licornes ! » répliquait le brun.

Ron était souvent sur le tapis, depuis quelques mois. Parti en voyage en compagnie d'un groupe d'Aurors missionnaires, il était le seul à ne pas être au courant de la relation de Draco et Harry. Il était totalement en dehors de leur histoire et c'était sans doute pour cette raison que ses deux amies l'invoquaient souvent. Il fallait, selon elles, parler de sujets neutres ! Le seul qui n'en parlait pas et sans doute parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas était Gary. Gary qui continuait de venir voir son 'petit frère d'adoption', toujours aussi souriant, aussi jovial. Il s'invitait parfois des soirées entières et amenait avec lui des dizaines de blagues et anecdotes sur le monde sorcier. Généralement, un passage de Gary donnait à Harry des crampes au ventre monumentales.

Mais une fois seul dans sa cabane, Harry déprimait. La nuit, il n'avait rien à faire, pour s'occuper, sauf lorsque c'était la Pleine Lune. Rien d'autre à faire que de penser au passé. Que de penser à Draco. Il savait qu'il avait fait des erreurs. Peut-être aurait-il dû l'affronter directement, plutôt que de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Peut-être avait-il eu tort de dire qu'il s'appelait Rémy Hooper au lieu de Harry Potter… Il ne savait trop. Mais il savait qu'il avait commis des fautes. Il n'était pas entièrement coupable, mais il n'était pas totalement innocent non plus. Cependant, cette introspection ne l'empêchait pas, parfois, d'avoir des vagues de colère sans fond envers Draco. Il mourrait d'envie de se venger. De le faire souffrir autant qu'il souffrait… mais Draco ne pouvait souffrir qu'il soit avec quelqu'un, car il ne l'aimait pas… Non… sa meilleure vengeance serait encore de pouvoir le sortir de sa tête… Et pour cela… Il savait exactement quoi faire !

oOooOooOo

Cela avait été l'une des rares fois où il était sorti de sa forêt… Il était allé se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse, histoire de s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements (il avait perdu ses deux derniers t-shirt lors d'une attaque d'Hippogriffes saouls). Pourtant, comme à son habitude, alors qu'il avait passé un de ses nouveaux t-shirts, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se glisser dans la librairie. Il lui fallait plus de connaissances sur les sortilèges de soin. Bien qu'il en sache un rayon de par la guerre, il avait besoin de savoir comment soigner les entailles que lui avait fait un bébé licornes, la veille. Une balafre dorée courrait sur sa joue et il trouvait qu'il avait déjà assez de cicatrices comme ça ! Ainsi, il s'était glissé dans le rayon potion par mégarde, sous les conseils d'un employé. Il feuilletait un manuel de potions soignantes lorsqu'il l'avait vue.

_La Potion des chagrins d'amour._

Harry était resté un long moment idiot devant cette potion. Il l'avait regardée pendant quelques minutes puis avait parcouru rapidement le petit texte en dessous.

_Qui dans ce monde n'a pas souffert d'un chagrin d'amour ? Qui dans ce monde n'a pas voulu, juste un instant, effacer de sa mémoire sa souffrance, ses sentiments pour une personne qui venait de nous broyer le cœur ? Avec la potion d'Evasion d'amour, il vous est tout à fait possible, en une gorgée, d'effacer ce que vous ressentez pour celui ou celle qui vous fait tant de mal ! Il vous suffit, pour ce faire, de suivre fidèlement les instructions suivantes…_

Le reste n'était qu'une longue liste d'ingrédients suivie de la marche à suivre. Un simple astérisque précisait à la fin :

_Il est aimablement rappelé aux personnes décidant d'utiliser cette potion qu'une fois ingérée, elles oublieront définitivement les sentiments qu'elles ressentaient pour une personne. Non pas la personne concernée. En outre, cette potion n'a jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucun antidote. Il convient donc de réfléchir très sérieusement…_

Harry souffla. Il voulut un instant reposer le livre. Il avait mal, mais de là à vouloir oublier son amour pour Draco… Et pourtant… Ce serait si facile. Si facile d'oublier… D'effacer… Il pourrait refaire sa vie. Il pourrait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. De quelqu'un de bien… Et être heureux… Hermione, Ginny et Gary n'auraient plus à s'inquiéter pour lui… Plus jamais…

Les yeux fixes, Harry finit par mettre le livre dans son panier d'achat. L'acheter ne voulait pas dire s'en servir, après tout…

oOooOooOo

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne décide de faire cette potion. Il avait bien entendu essayé de la repousser loin dans ses pensées, mais le fait d'avoir le livre ne l'aidait pas et, finalement, il décida de s'y risquer. Pour ce faire, il avait ramassé la grande majorité des ingrédients dans la forêt. Le reste, il les avait achetés dans la boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Un seul problème demeurait, pour réussir sa potion, il devait se procurer un morceau de celui qui était concerné par son amour… Tout comme le polynectar, il fallait préciser la personne visée pour que les sentiments qu'il voulait effacer soit uniquement ceux qu'il avait pour Draco Malfoy. S'il ne le faisait pas, il risquait d'oublier tous ses sentiments et ce serait une véritable catastrophe. Il deviendrait alors une chose amorphe, sans aucune sensation.

Mais ce bout n'était à ajouter qu'à la fin, aussi avait-il commencé sa préparation. Le plus dur avait été de le cacher à Hermione. Curieuse, elle avait fourré son nez dans ses nouvelles trouvailles aussi vite que possible et, si elle avait froncé les sourcils devant la page du livre, elle n'en avait rien dit. Harry, lui, avait souri et lui avait vanté les mérites d'une autre potion qui soignait depuis peu la moindre blessure acquise lors d'une escapade quelconque. Suite à cela, son amie avait refermé le livre, sans poser d'autre question. Pourtant, il avait reconnu le froncement de sourcil significatif d'un soupçon de la part de son amie. Soucieux de ne pas se faire prendre, il avait dissimulé son chaudron sous sa cabane. En effet, la potion devait mijoter une bonne semaine ! C'était un temps relativement court et il en était bien heureux. Plus vite il oublierait son amour pour Draco, plus vite il cesserait de souffrir !

Pourtant, restait un problème et de taille : comment se procurer un morceau de Draco, en l'occurrence, un cheveu ? Il allait devoir faire preuve d'une ruse indéniable ! Car il n'en avait malheureusement pas pris !

Il était installé sur une souche d'arbre en train d'y réfléchir lorsque Gary arriva. Celui-ci le sortit de ses pensées en lui donnant une bonne bourrade sur l'épaule, se qui manqua de le faire tomber.

« Bonjour, jeune Potter ! dit le journaliste, souriant de toutes ses dents. Que fais-tu de beau ?

-Oh rien, jeune Hooper, dit le brun. Je réfléchissais…

– Et à quoi donc ?

– Oh une histoire d'animaux ! répondit Harry, souriant. Pas de quoi fouetter un niffleur ! Et toi, dis-moi ? Que fais-tu de beau ? »

Gary eut un large sourire.

« Je viens mitrailler mon sujet préféré ! »

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Comment, encore un article sur moi ? demanda-t-il. Et pourquoi, cette fois ci ?

– Ta disparition inquiète beaucoup… Résultat, me voilà… On commence par les photos ? »

Harry soupira.

« Et si je me lavais et me rasais, d'abord ? demanda-t-il, passant une main sur une barbe de quatre jours.

– Oh, surtout pas ! s'exclama Gary, souriant devant sa chemise déchirée et ouverte. Tu es parfait ainsi ! »

Harry eut l'air surpris, mais haussa les épaules.

« Bon, comme tu le souhaites », dit-il, se levant.

Aussitôt, Gary leva son appareil photo et se mit à le mitrailler. Il lui demandait parfois de s'appuyer contre un arbre de pencher la tête, parfois de faire semblant de travailler… Et Harry obéissait, bien entendu, ne s'étonnant même pas des demandes particulières de son ami.

« Bien, Harry, maintenant, enlève ta chemise et assieds-toi sur cette souche… Non, pas comme ça, écarte légèrement les jambes… Voilà, parfait… Appuie-toi sur tes mains… Non, mets-les derrière toi… Bien, tu es parfait ! »

Bien que sceptique, le brun s'amusait des particularités des poses, passant ici ou là des mains dans ses cheveux, lançant des regards tristes, pensifs ou sensuel selon la demande.

« Tu es parfait ! dit Gary, au bout d'une heure. Je sens que ces photos vont être magnifique… Tu voudras les choisir, encore ? »

Harry eut une moue.

« Non, dit-il. Je n'ai pas le courage de le faire… Et puis je te fais confiance, tu n'es pas dans le genre à vouloir me nuire… »

Gary sourit.

« Non, en effet…, dit-il.

– Sur quoi portera l'article ? demanda Harry, tout en remettant sa chemise.

– Bah, sur toi, tout simplement, dit le journaliste. Sur ce que tu fais, ce que tu deviens… Tu sais bien, tu intéresses bien trop les gens que pour ne pas le dire… »

Harry eut un vague sourire.

« Oui, en effet… Ne le prends pas mal, mais… je n'ai pas trop envie de continuer de recevoir _Sorcière Hebdo_…

– Pas de problème », dit Gary, souriant.

Harry lui fit un sourire également, bien qu'un peu plus triste.

« Tu veux une tasse de thé ?

– Mais avec grand plaisir !! »

oOooOooOo

Réunis autour d'une table, ils avaient des airs de conspirateurs. Les sourires sournois s'étendaient sur leurs visages tandis qu'ils parcouraient les clichés avec joie.

« Et il ne s'est douté de rien ? demanda Ginny, souriante.

– Absolument rien ! s'exclama Gary. Il a pris des positions tellement sensuelles qu'un moine en aurait bandé et il n'a rien remarqué ! »

Ils rirent tous deux, amusés. Hermione, elle, fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Mione, demanda Ginny, tout en classant une des photos, inapte à servir leur plan machiavélique.

– J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit-elle.

– Encore ! s'exclama Gary. Écoute, cela fait des semaines que tu dis ça et il ne s'est toujours rien passé… Alors pourquoi as-tu peur ? »

Hermione grogna.

« Je l'ignore… C'est juste… Harry… Je le connais, ce n'est pas le genre à rester sagement dans un coin… je crois qu'il prépare un mauvais coup !

– Il n'est pas sagement dans un coin ! s'exclama Ginny. Enfin, Hermione, il vit comme un sauvage dans la Forêt interdite ! Tu appelles ça 'sagement dans un coin' ? »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je l'ignore, dit-elle. Mais je sens qu'il prépare quelque chose… je le connais, c'est mon meilleur ami… »

Gary et Ginny échangèrent un regard soucieux.

« Écoute, dit le journaliste, posant une main sur la sienne. C'est vrai que tu le connais bien et que tu peux savoir s'il prépare quelque chose, mais… Nous avons un plan ! Et même si Harry aussi en a un… le nôtre est sur le point de se réaliser ! L'article est publié dans deux jours… ça marchera… D'accord ? »

Hermione le regarda d'un air soucieuse mais hocha de la tête.

« Bon, il en est où, cet article ? » demanda Ginny.

Hermione le lui tendit, essayant d'ignorer l'angoisse qui lui serrait le cœur.

oOooOooOo

Harry avait prit soin de bien se vêtir, pour sa mission 'arrachons un cheveux de Draco Malfoy'. Il avait passé un costume trois pièces et une cravate de soie, seul ensemble survivant de sa folie destructrice envers son ancienne apparence. Il était arrivé à son ancien bureau bien avant son ancien collègue et avait ainsi pu faire connaissance avec son remplaçant. Il s'appelait Josh Lombard et était un jeune homme tout à fait sympathique. Timide, mais sympathique. Il devait probablement se faire marcher sur les pieds comme ce n'était pas possible, mais Harry n'avait pas envie de s'en soucier. Ce n'était pas son problème !

Conscient que ce qui allait se passer entre Draco et lui risquait de troubler le jeune homme, Harry l'avait supplié d'aller lui chercher un café quelques secondes avant que Draco n'arrive. Josh passait à peine la porte que le blond entra. Il eut l'air étonné en le voyant là, mais reprit vite un masque de mépris.

« Que fais-tu là, Potter ? demanda-t-il, accrochant sa cape à une patère et allant s'installer à son bureau.

– J'ai oublié de faire quelque chose, dit le brun, souriant. Vois-tu, Malfoy, cela fait plusieurs jours que j'y pense et si je ne le fais pas, je vais le regretter toute ma vie… »

Le blond le regarda d'un air sceptique et Harry sourit. Il se posta devant le bureau et, brusquement, envoya son poing en plein dans le visage de son ancien amant. Celui-ci poussa un cri et, emporté par la vitesse, bascula en arrière, se retrouvant au sol. Harry sourit d'un air satisfait et, d'un pas lent et royal, vint se poster devant un Draco surpris.

« Tu es pitoyable, mon pauvre Malfoy, dit-il, se penchant sur lui et caressant ses cheveux. Oui, vraiment pitoyable. »

Et sans attendre, serrant les deux cheveux qu'il avait attrapés en passant la main sur le crâne du blond, il quitta la pièce, un Josh surpris le regardant partir, deux cafés en main.

« Porte-le à ton collègue, dit-il. Il va en avoir besoin ! »

Et il transplana, souriant tristement.

oOooOooOo

Draco n'en revenait pas ! Ce Potter… cet enfoiré de Potter… Il lui avait collé un pain ! Un pain royal ! Dans la gueule ! Non ! Pas dans la gueule, c'était avilissant pour lui. Il lui avait collé son horrible poing dans sa figure parfaite ! Il avait osé lui faire un horrible hématome. Il avait presque l'impression d'être mi-raton laveur mi-homme… Et c'était des plus punissable, selon lui…

Mais le pire… Oui, le pire, dans tout ça… c'était qu'il avait eu une érection d'enfer ! Oui, oui, une érection ! De voir Harry Potter, dans toute sa gloire, le dominant, debout devant lui… de voir son regard plein de colère… De la colère… de la force… Ce qui lui plaisait, chez son ennemi, c'était cette lueur de force qu'il avait dans les yeux, cette lueur qu'il avait perdu lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Cette lueur qu'il avait lorsqu'il se faisait appelé Rémy Hooper… et cela l'avait fait bandé comme jamais ! Il avait eu l'air fin, devant son jeune collègue, un œil aplati et un sexe gonflé par un désir inassouvi… et qui ne le serait jamais !

Deux mois déjà que Harry ne travaillait plus avec lui, deux mois déjà qu'il vivait dans cette stupide forêt avec ces stupides créatures magiques… Et deux mois qu'il levait les yeux vers la porte en pensant qu'il allait la passer, deux mois qu'il feuilletait les journaux en attente d'une nouvelle, deux mois qu'il espionnait en secret les amis du binoclard pour savoir… Savoir ce qu'il devenait. Il en devenait fou ! Oui, oui, complètement fou ! Les hommes et femmes qu'il étalait dans son lit n'étaient rien, strictement rien ! Il revoyait de toute façon le corps de son amant, son unique amant se cambré contre lui à la place de celui des personnes qu'il séduisait d'un claquement de doigt…

Et pourquoi n'allait-il pas parler à Potter ? Pourquoi n'allait-il pas tout simplement lui dire qu'il était le dernier des cons, qu'il s'était trompé, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait de lui ! Pourquoi n'allait-il pas frapper à cette foutue cabane dans cette foutue forêt remplie de foutue bestiole pour ensuite aller dire à Harry Potter qu'il l'aimait ?

…

Parce qu'il avait peur, Bordel de Merlin ! Oui, il avait peur ! Peur que cette colère, dans son regard, ne lui revienne en plein cœur. Peur que ce Potter de malheur soit en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec Hooper ou un vampire ! Peur d'avoir le cœur brisé, tout simplement… C'était idiot, il le savait… Mais il n'avait jamais aimé personne, sauf lui-même… Et il savait comment ne pas se blesser, comment se satisfaire, comment ne pas s'énerver… Mais Potter, lui, ne le savait pas… Il se moquerait de lui dès qu'il ferait quelque chose d'atypique par rapport à sa personnalité publique… Non, ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre eux…

Et pourtant… Cela avait tellement bien marché, lorsqu'il était Rémy Hooper. Tout s'était passé comme dans un conte de fée. Il soupira, alors que Josh entrait, tout content d'avoir réussi une mission quelconque. Il leva les yeux au ciel et regarda son bureau rempli de dossiers. Depuis la visite de Potter, la veille, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui et résultat, le travail n'avançait pas… Il fallait qu'il se le sorte de la tête !

Mais à la place, ses yeux tombèrent sur le _Sorcière Hebdo_ du jour. À la place, il vit Potter, assis sur une souche, jambes écartées et torse nu, fixant le ciel. Et il se sentit durcir, de nouveau. Foutu Potter ! D'où avait-il ce torse si magnifique ? Et cette barbe de trois jours qui lui donnait un air si… rebelle ! Il était à croquer ! Feintant de prendre le magazine avec ennui, Draco posa le livret devant lui et l'ouvrit à la bonne page. Il déglutit en voyant les autres clichés présents sur la page, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir d'envie. Potter… Bon sang, le monde sorcier en entier allait le voir comme ça ! Le monde sorcier en entier allait le voir… sexy !

Frustré, il fronça les sourcils en parcourant l'article, la colère montant en lui aussi bien que son excitation.

_La sensuelle Créature de la Forêt Interdite…_

_Ce n'est presque plus un secret, peu de temps après notre article sur son ancien travail, Harry Potter quittait celui-ci suite à une mystérieuse querelle avec son collègue. Et ce n'est presque plus un secret pour personne non plus que notre cher Héros a trouver refuge en pleine Forêt interdite. _

_Dissimulé par ses hauts arbres, entouré de créatures tout aussi enchanteresses que dangereuses, notre cher Survivant a élu domicile dans une petite cabane en bois. Mais il ne faut pas s'y fier ! Notre jeune héros est tout aussi dangereux que les créatures vivant dans ce bois. Personne n'ignore sa force magique incroyable et peu d'entre nous, face à ces photos, peuvent douter de son charisme. Qui donc ne se laisserait pas séduire par ce corps d'athlète, par cette lueur rebelle qui hante ses yeux… ? Même les créatures de la forêt semblent sous le charme de notre héros…_

Draco grogna et referma l'article.

_Même les créatures de la forêt semblent sous le charme de notre héros…_

Saleté de vampire…

Il gigota sur sa chaise.

Saleté de saloperie de vampire !! Harry Potter était à Lui ! C'était de lui qu'il était amoureux et de lui seul ! Foi de Draco Malfoy, personne, dans tout le monde sorcier, ne mettrait la main sur Son amant ! Amant qu'il allait récupérer, il pouvait le jurer ! D'un mouvement presque sec, Draco se leva, faisant sursauter Josh.

« Je vais faire un tour », dit-il.

Il attrapa sa cape, quittant la pièce sans écouter les balbutiements de son collègue. Harry n'avait plus qu'à bien se tenir !

oOooOooOo

Il était accroupi devant son chaudron, touillant précieusement dans le chaudron, regardant la mixture d'un beau noir d'encre. Il n'était plus qu'à trois tours de la fin. Trois tours et il pourrait boire une gorgée de cette potion qui effacerait à jamais Draco Malfoy de son cœur. Enfin… Son amour pour lui, en tout cas… Oui, pour toujours.

Alors qu'il accomplissait le dernier geste, Harry eut un doute. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Était-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Le temps était le meilleur moyen de soigner ses blessures, mais cette potion semblait faite pour lui… Car le temps ne l'aidait pas, loin de là ! Soupirant, Harry coupa le feu et regarda son chaudron d'où un nuage de vapeur s'échappait. Il devait le faire ! Il ne pouvait plus souffrir comme il le faisait… Non, il ne voulait plus !

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry prit la louche et la sortit, la portant à ses lèvres. Il s'interrompit pourtant en entendant un 'Pop' significatif de transplanage et se figea. Il n'attendait pourtant personne… Hermione allait passer le lendemain… Et Ginny était passée la veille… Gary ? Peut-être, mais si c'était le cas, il frapperait et, n'entendant pas de réponse, partirait. Résolu, il se pencha de nouveau vers la louche.

« Potter ? »

Harry sursauta. C'était la voix de Draco. Draco qui était là. Juste devant sa cabane… Peut-être venait-il se venger pour le coup de poing de la veille… Non, pas peut-être, certainement ! Il n'avait pas dû supporter d'être ainsi humilié par lui ! Harry serra les dents. Se battre avec Draco était bien trop dur pour son cœur ! Mieux valait pour lui qu'il le fasse sans sentiment… Sans aucun sentiment !

Sans plus hésiter, il se pencha sur la louche, aspirant son contenu dans sa bouche avec rapidité. Au même moment, la porte de sa cabane fut fracassée, laissant entrer un Draco Malfoy à l'air décidé…

A suivre…

oOooOooOo

Le mois prochain, et oui... héhéhé... (s'en va en courant avant de se faire tuer!). Rendez-vous le 7 Février!!


	10. Mais on est con !

**Titre :** Double vie

**Rating :** R !

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR… L'argent aussi… Dommage ! loll

**Résumé :** Depuis trois ans déjà, Harry Potter travail avec Draco Malfoy au département des créatures magiques. Leur rôle est de conservé les liens entre créatures intelligentes et sorciers. Le problème... C'est que Harry est amoureux de Draco. Et que celui-ci voit tous, sauf lui !

**Particularité :** Cette fic est une fic dites 'Scolaire'. Je publierai donc un chapitre tout les mois, très exactement tous les 7 de ce mois. Elle devrait normalement faire 10 chapitres, mais je ne suis sûre de rien ! Elle est la seule fic concernée par cette méthode ! La seule a être publiée une fois pas mois, pas avant, pas après !

**Dédicace:** A Lily.B. La seule, l'unique. Je te dédie cette fic de la première lettre au dernier point.

**Chapitre 10 :** Mais on est con... !

Draco fixa pendant un long moment un Harry Potter aux joues enflées. Il eut l'air totalement stupide alors qu'il le fixait, ses deux joues visiblement pleines de quelque chose. De quelque chose de noirâtre, s'il s'en rapportait à la substance qui coulait doucement jusqu'à son menton.

« Potter ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que… tu fais ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers le chaudron encore plein de cette substance noirâtre puis le regarda de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? »

Harry garda la bouche close… Il baissa vaguement les yeux sur un livre poser sur un tabouret et, alors qu'il tendait la main pour le prendre et le cacher, Draco le fit venir à lui, regardant ce qu'il y était écrit.

_Potion d'évasion…_

« Potter, recrache ça tout de suite ! » ordonna-t-il, le fixant d'un air presque impérieux.

Harry secoua la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mhmm… mhmm ! Memmmh… »

Draco le regarda d'un air blasé.

« Je ne comprends rien, crétin ! Recrache ça, tout simplement ! »

Harry secoua encore la tête. Il le fixa d'un air déterminé et, à la grande horreur de Draco, déglutit, avalant la potion qu'il avait dans la bouche ! Le blond en laissa tomber son livre, tendant la main vers lui comme pour empêcher le liquide de descendre.

« Espèce de con ! s'écria-t-il, alors que Harry blêmissait soudainement et tombait à genoux, ses bras entourant son ventre. Tu n'es qu'un con, Potter, vraiment, qu'un con ! »

Harry leva deux yeux douloureux vers lui et sourit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais n'y arriva pas. Dans un pouf sonore, il s'écroula, inconscient. Draco gronda méchamment et se pencha sur lui, prenant son pou.

« Petit con… T'es une daube en potion et t'essaye de faire une des plus difficiles de ce monde… T'es vraiment con ! »

Précieusement, il ramassa le brun, le portant à son lit où il le déposa. Il passa une main sur son front et soupira.

_Potion d'évasion…_

Il n'avait pas besoin de demander quel sentiment il avait voulu oublier… Sa visite de la veille était claire et la raison pour laquelle il lui avait caressé les cheveux également… C'était les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui qu'il voulait oublier… Son amour…

Draco soupira tout en regardant autour de lui. Cette petite cabane… Cet isolement… ça aussi, c'était pour lui. Qu'il était con, lui aussi… Décidément, il n'avait jamais rien compris au brun… Et lui n'avait jamais rien compris aux potions ! Prudemment, Draco alla renifler la potion. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait concocté ainsi, mais ce n'était certainement pas une potion d'évasion. Il grimaça en repoussant le chaudron. Quoi que ce soit, cela avait eu un effet… Et il valait mieux pour lui essayer de savoir quelle chose il avait préparé !

Soupirant, Draco se leva et regarda autour de lui. Il soupira en voyant le téléphone portable de Harry et l'attrapa, farfouillant dans le menu. Il trouva très vite 'Hermione' dedans et appuya sur le téléphone vert.

« Allo ? fit la jeune femme. Harry ? Tu n'as déjà plus de vêtements et tu te promènes en pagne ?

– Bien que cela soit fort probable qu'il n'ait plus de vêtement et qu'il ne soit malheureusement pas en pagne, Granger, ton ami a besoin de ta présence…

– Malfoy ? s'exclama Hermione. Mais que fais-tu chez Harry ? Et quel est le problème ?

– Ton crétin d'ami a essayé de préparer une potion d'évasion. Seulement comme il n'est pas foutu de faire une potion sans se planter quelque part, il est inconscient, dans son lit… »

Il put presque voir la grimace de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

« Bon… J'arrive avec mon matériel de potion, dans ce cas… »

Draco sourit et raccrocha, regardant la pièce. Il grogna et, d'un mouvement de baguette, rangea tout ce qui traînait. Il s'approcha d'Harry, vérifiant température, pupille et rythme cardiaque. Il semblait normal, si ce n'était la fixité et l'inconscience…

Grimaçant, il plaça le chaudron au centre de la pièce et alla prendre un bol. Il le remplit de la mixture noire et leva sa baguette, lançant un simple sort de composition. Aussitôt, une plume invisible se mit à rédiger son contenu rapidement et Draco faillit se taper la tête au mur en comprenant d'où venait le problème : il avait oublié d'ajouter les pétales de marguerite. Elément somme tout banal, mais capital pour la potion. Alors qu'il écrivait les divers éléments de la mixture, la porte entrouverte s'ouvrit totalement pour laisser passer Hermione, celle-ci tenant un chaudron.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle posait ses affaires au sol.

– Bien, sauf son inconscience. Pas de trouble cardiovasculaire, respiratoire ou autre… Il va bien, il est juste…

– Inconscient, dit Hermione, le regardant d'un air agacé. Je savais qu'il préparait un mauvais coup, je le savais ! »

Draco sourit.

« Avec lui, c'est presque typique ! »

Hermione rit.

« Typique ? Non ! Obligatoire ! Il faut toujours qu'il fasse une bêtise ! Comme lorsqu'il s'est présenté à toi en tant que Rémy Hooper… Quel idiot ! »

Draco rit à son tour, dupliquant sa liste et la donnant à la jeune femme.

« Tu n'étais donc pas d'accord ?

– D'accord ? Non ! s'exclama Hermione. Il faut que tu saches que Harry t'aime depuis… Au moins votre première rencontre, même s'il n'en est conscient que depuis sa sixième année et encore… Mais seulement voilà, tu es… Ne le prends pas mal, mais votre haine lui a semblé insurmontable et avec ta réputation de coureur de jupons… Quand il t'a vu si intéressé, il a préféré s'inventer une identité pour supprimer cet obstacle qu'était ta haine. Et quand cela a été chose faite, il s'est arrangé pour essayer de te faire tomber amoureux de lui. Cependant, je trouvais ça… Injuste. Il aurait dû être honnête et essayer de te séduire. »

Draco la fixa, pensif. Il regarda ensuite Harry, soupirant.

« Je ne crois pas que cela aurait marché… Je ne me suis rendu compte que depuis peu que je… que je l'aimais. Et encore, ça a marché uniquement parce qu'il s'était révélé en tant que Rémy avant. Je crois qu'il a eu raison, d'une certaine manière… »

Hermione sourit.

« Cela fait plaisir de savoir que tu l'aimes… »

Draco haussa les épaules, affichant un air indépendant.

« Oui, bon, je l'aime… Façon de parler… »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais oui, c'est ça, Malfoy ! »

oOooOooOo

Ils planchaient sur cette foutue potion depuis trois jours ! Trois longs jours à vivre dans cette cabane, inquiets pour Harry qui ne s'était pas réveillé. Tous deux avaient envoyé balader leur employeur et faisaient preuve d'une science presque épatante.

« C'est dans ce genre de circonstance qu'on regrette Snape ! dit Hermione, un soir. C'était peut-être un connard, mais il aurait sans doute trouvé… »

Draco grimaça.

« Si tu veux mon avis, il est mieux mort que vivant… »

Hermione fit semblant d'y réfléchir puis hocha de la tête.

« Bon sang ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment allons-nous faire pour le sortir de là ! La plupart des rats qui ont testé nos antidotes sont soit morts, soit dans un état pire ! »

Elle désigna un rongeur devenu bleu et dégageant une odeur purulente.

« Mhmm, dit Draco, tout en réduisant en poudre une étrange décoction. Je sais… et nous n'avons presque plus de potion pour tester… Enfin, ce n'est pas un problème, il suffira d'en refaire, mais… Bon, ça va nous ralentir, car il faudra une semaine ! »

Hermione grogna et recommença à lire un énorme livre sur 'les potions ratées ou comment sauver un incompétent dans la matière ?'

En trois jours d'isolement, Draco et elle avaient beaucoup parlé et elle en était venue à comprendre pourquoi son ami l'aimait tant. Mine de rien, il pouvait être sympathique, quand il voulait. Et puis, il lui suffisait de voir avec quelle douceur il rafraîchissait Harry pour savoir qu'il l'aimait. Elle savait qu'au fond de lui, il était mort de peur de ne pas pouvoir le sauver. C'était marrant dix minutes qu'Harry se soit planté dans sa potion. Mais après trois jours, l'angoisse commençait à se faire sentir.

Ils étaient tous les deux en train de disjoncter joyeusement, à force de lire, de concocter, de tester et de soigner Harry. Le 'Et si on ne le sauvait jamais ?' planait dans l'air aussi bien que l'odeur des potions et leur impatience n'aidait en rien. Finalement, alors qu'ils épluchaient un centième grimoire, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la cabane. Étonnée, Hermione regarda Draco puis s'approcha de la porte qu'elle ouvrit. Elle sursauta, mais ne s'écarta pas.

« Bonjour, jeune sorcière, dit le centaure, juste devant la porte. Notre peuple a entendu parler de ce qui arrivait au gardien de l'amour… »

Draco haussa un sourcil mais ne posa aucune question. Le gardien de l'amour ? Fallait le dire que Potter était affilié à Cupidon !

« Et nous avons jugé bon d'intervenir… »

Hermione resta un instant silencieuse puis sourit.

« C'est fort généreux de votre part, grand centaure », dit-elle avec politesse.

La créature s'inclina légèrement pour ensuite se détourner d'elle. Une licorne s'approcha, faisant sursauter les deux sorciers qui ne l'avaient pas vue au premier abord. Elle s'approcha du seuil et, doucement, déposa une feuille pliée en quatre à leur pied.

« Il faut la mélanger à la potion préparée par le gardien, dit le centaure. Faites-lui boire et embrassez-le… »

Hermione bondit littéralement.

« L'embrasser ? dit-elle, l'air effrayée.

– Pas vous, dit le centaure. Lui ! Celui a qui il a pris les cheveux ! »

Hermione regarda Draco qui semblait tout aussi sceptique.

« Merci, dit-elle pourtant, ramassant la feuille. Vraiment, merci à vous ! »

Le centaure se contenta de s'éloigner, allant se placer dans un cercle de créatures que les deux sorciers n'avaient pas remarqué. Ils déglutirent en le voyant, rentrant vite fait et fermant la porte.

« Pas de panique ! dit Hermione. Ils sont juste là pour le voir sur pieds… »

Draco lui lança un regard perplexe.

« Mais je panique pas ! dit le blond. Bon, on réveille l'autre con ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous êtes cons tous les deux ! dit-elle, allant s'emparer d'un verre propre pour ensuite le remplir d'eau.

– Sûr ! Et toi, tu es la seule personne douée d'intelligence dans tous ça… C'est pour ça que Weasley est en Afrique et toi ici… »

Hermione grogna et lui fourra le verre de potion en main.

« Tais-toi et fais-lui boire ça ! » dit-elle.

Draco sourit narquoisement.

« Mais avec plaisir, très chère ! » dit-il.

Il s'approcha d'Harry dont il souleva la tête d'une main. Il grogna en avisant sa bouche close et posa le verre pour la lui ouvrir avant de reprendre le gobelet. Il souleva un peu plus la tête du brun, versant ensuite la potion dans sa bouche. Quand il vit que celle-ci était pleine, il apposa ses doigts sur sa gorge, la massant délicatement pour l'aider à déglutir. Il fut satisfait de voir le niveau descendre et réitéra l'opération avec attention. Quand il eut fini le verre, il le posa sur la table de nuit et regarda avec stupeur Harry se mettre à briller, d'une lueur intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda Hermione, derrière lui. Embrasse-le ! »

Draco marmonna.

« On se croirait dans un conte, dit-il, se redressant pour ensuite se pencher sur Harry.

– Entièrement d'accord, mais on s'en fiche ! »

Draco ne répondit pas. Penché sur le visage d'Harry, il posa une main sur sa joue, le regardant. Il se dit en lui-même que personne ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable, personne sauf lui… Et cette pensée lui fit du bien car peu importe ce qui allait se passer au réveil d'Harry, celui-ci lui avait donné quelque chose à lui seul. Il lui avait donné son cœur, mais aussi tant d'autres choses… Et il sourit, alors qu'il se penchait vers le visage lumineux, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du brun. Il resta là un moment puis se décida à lécher ses lèvres, sa langue se faufilant entre celles-ci pour rencontrer sa sœur. Un frisson le secoua et il posa son autre main sur l'autre joue du brun, prenant ainsi son visage en coupe. Il sentit un frémissement parcourir la peau d'Harry puis, doucement, sa langue bouger contre la sienne. Il savait qu'Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts et qu'il le regardait d'un air ébahi. Il savait que le brun se demandait ce qu'il devait faire : le rejeter ou l'embrasser en retour. Et il avait peur de la décision du brun, mais il continua de l'embrasser, comme s'il s'agissait de l'acte le plus important de sa vie.

Et probablement aurait-il continué si Hermione n'était pas venue poser une main sur son épaule, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Il s'écarta alors du brun, ouvrant les yeux par la même occasion et bougeant ses mains. Les yeux émeraude d'Harry étaient écarquillés, comme il le pensait. Il le regardait d'un air perdu, cherchant sans doute à comprendre pourquoi, alors qu'il était censé le détester, il l'embrassait ainsi. Il secoua la tête, comme pour essayer de sortir d'un rêve et Draco sourit. Sans aucun sarcasme sur le visage. Un simple sourire, tel qu'il en faisait à Rémy. Et Harry eut un frisson, accompagné d'un gémissement léger qui provoqua un frémissement de la part du blond. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, prémisses d'un affrontement quelconque et Hermione dut le sentir, car elle déglutit.

« Hem, les garçons, dit-elle. Je pense que même si vous avez hâte de vous hurler/sauter dessus, pourriez-vous juste attendre que je sois partie ? »

Draco et Harry se regardèrent encore un moment puis se tournèrent vers elle.

« Bon, dit Hermione, soulagée. En premier, Draco, tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger le bordel qu'on a mis… Moi, je vais parler à Harry… »

Le blond hocha de la tête, se redressant pour, en quelques sortilèges, ranger la chambre. Hermione, elle, se planta devant Harry et, d'une voix qui fit bondir Draco, commença.

« Non mais tu es complètement malade ou quoi ? s'écria Hermione. Non seulement tu as essayé d'utiliser une potion des plus dangereuses, mais en plus, tu l'as bu ! Enfin, Harry, tu es nul en potion ! Si Snape était en vie, il rirait tellement qu'il se pisserait dessus ! Tu te rends compte de la peur que tu nous as fait ? Tu aurais pu te tuer ! Es-tu donc à ce point inconscient ? »

Elle se tut, pour reprendre son souffle.

« Tu te rends compte de la peur que tu nous as fait ? De combien nous avons eu peur, Draco et moi ? Heureusement qu'il a bien réagi ! Ma parole, mais tu n'as pas assez risqué ta vie ainsi ? Je te préviens, Harry, je t'ai à l'œil ! Encore une connerie de ce genre et je te tue ! »

Harry baissa la tête, soumis. Hermione, elle, continua de s'égosiller un long moment, sous l'œil presque effrayé de Draco. Mais elle était impressionnante, mine de rien ! Il fut soulagé lorsqu'elle cessa de crier.

« Bon ! dit-elle, la voix légèrement cassée. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser discuter entre vous ! Et je te préviens, Harry… Encore une connerie et celui-qui-a-survécu deviendra celui-qui-s'est-fait-écorcher-vif-par-sa-meilleure-amie !

– Bien Hermione », dit le brun, préférant ne pas la regarder, de peur d'être étranglé tout de suite.

La jeune femme hocha de la tête d'un air satisfait puis se détourna pour regarder Draco.

« À toi de faire joujou, dit-elle. Ça a été un plaisir, Draco… Mine de rien, t'es pas si chiant que ça ! »

Le blond resta pétrifié avant de faire un sourire narquois.

« Je te retourne le compliment, Granger… »

La jeune femme sourit et, sans attendre, quitta la cabane. Ils l'entendirent parler à l'extérieur et Draco se rappela que les créatures de la forêt devaient encore être là. Cependant, un pop l'informa que la jeune femme était toujours en vie. Resté seul avec Harry, il se tourna de nouveau vers celui-ci.

« Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il. Et réponds honnêtement ! »

Harry, qui avait ouvert la bouche, la referma. Il leva les yeux vers Draco et gronda.

« Je réponds toujours honnêtement, Moi, Malfoy… »

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'émettre un son de colère.

« Réponds à la question, Potter », ordonna-t-il.

Harry serra les dents mais finit par répondre.

« J'ai mal partout, dit-il. Et j'ai faim… Et soif. Mais ça va… »

Draco hocha de la tête et sortit sa baguette. Il la remua vaguement vers la cuisine et, aussitôt un verre d'eau vola vers Harry pendant que des aliments commençaient seuls à s'ordonner pour faire des sandwichs.

« Je vais bien aussi, répondit Draco. Fatigué tant nerveusement que physiquement, mais bien. Nous sommes donc en état tous deux de supporter une longue et pénible conversation ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

« Je t'écoute, dit-il.

– Oh non, Potter, dit Draco, prenant une chaise. Moi, je t'écoute. Raconte-moi ! »

Harry sembla déstabilisé.

« Que je te raconte ? Mais que je te raconte quoi ? demanda-t-il.

– Tout ! répondit Draco. Je veux que tu me racontes tout ! Quand as-tu commencé à m'aimer, pourquoi tu as pris l'apparence de Rémy… je veux que tu me racontes chaque pensée que tu as eu pendant cette période et tout ce qui a suivi notre séparation. Je veux tout savoir, Potter… De A à Z. Et Maintenant ! »

Harry déglutit face à l'air décidé de Draco.

« Très bien, dit-il. Je vais tous te dire… »

Et non sans avoir bu un peu, il commença à raconter.

Cela lui prit des heures. Ou du moins, il eut l'impression que ça durait des heures. Pour Draco, ce fut plus court. Pourtant, quand Harry eut terminé de parler, il ne savait toujours pas comment dire ce qu'il ressentait, alors il le fait comme bien des choses dans sa vie : avec maladresse, mais attendrissement.

« T'es vraiment con ! dit-il, croisant les bras. Note, je suis con aussi, ajouta-t-il en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche avec un air boudeur. On est cons, en fait, et c'est tant mieux, car il existe une phrase célèbre disant que les cons sont faits pour être ensemble. Et pour ce qui est de la connerie, personne ne peut nous battre, je crois…

– Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

– Normal, t'es un con ! dit Draco, narquois. Je t'aime, abruti ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Que je ne savais pas qui tu étais ? Si, je le savais ! Inconsciemment… Et Putain, je jure que c'est ça qui a fait que j'étais dingue de Rémy. Tu me rends dingue, Potter. Toi et ton foutu caractère… On pourrait croire que je te déteste, mais la haine ne nous dévore pas quand on ne voit pas la personne concernée. Et Merlin sait que je suis bouffé par ton absence. J'ai besoin de toi, malheureusement. J'ai besoin de te voir, de te toucher, de t'avoir à moi. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre te regarde, te touche, je te veux entièrement et complètement. Je veux l'exclusivité sur toi. De même qu'à Poudlard, je me sentais fier d'être ton égale… ici et dans cette vie, je me sentirais fier d'être ton amant, ton ami et voir plus si ça te dit. »

Harry ouvrit bêtement la bouche, l'air ébahi.

« Enfin, sauf si tu gardes cette expression stupide, se moqua Draco. T'es con, mais c'est pas une raison ! »

Harry ferma la bouche, le fusillant du regard.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! dit-il. Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui me traite de con et se montre arrogant avec moi ! Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un de trop fier pour s'abaisser à m'embrasser en public ou encore…

– Ta gueule, Potter ! cingla Draco. Parce que tu n'es jamais sorti avec moi, alors tu ne peux pas savoir comment je serais avec toi…

– Je suis déjà sorti avec toi…

– Non, dit le blond. Rémy Hooper est sorti avec moi. Et même si tu étais Rémy, il y avait malgré toute une différence. Il y avait un manque que je comprends maintenant. Ce manque, c'était la liberté de parole et de confiance. Et maintenant, nous allons l'avoir. Je vais être avec toi comme je ne l'ai jamais été avec personne, car je t'aime toi et que je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Tu vas me haïr pour mes caprices et peut-être mes faiblesses… Et moi, je vais te détester d'être ma faiblesse… Du moins, dans les premiers temps. Tu m'aimes, Potter… Et depuis des années ? Alors tu survivras bien à ça. Car je ne te laisse pas le choix, tu es à moi.

– Je ne suis pas un jouet, ce n'est pas à toi de…

– Ta gueule, j'ai dit ! cingla Draco, s'approchant de lui. Tu es à moi, point final. Et que Merlin m'en soit témoin, je suis tout autant à toi… Je dépends de toi. Entièrement. J'ai besoin de toi. Et complètement ! Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage. Il nous faut du temps d'abord pour nous découvrir. Mais ce temps, je veux nous le donner… C'est à prendre ou à laisser… »

Harry le regarda pendant un moment.

« Tu continues de me traiter comme un ennemi, dit-il.

– Non, répondit Draco. J'essaye de voir si je peux te donner mon cœur, réellement, où si je ferais mieux, moi, de créer une potion d'évasion parfaite pour t'oublier. Alors Potter ? Tenté ? »

Harry eut un frisson tout en le regardant. Il croisa les bras et une lueur de défis apparut dans son regard.

« Tenté, dit-il. Et prêt à relever le défi… »

Draco sourit et posa un genoux sur le lit, ses mains revenant encadrer son visage. Il caressa ses joues et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Bon, dit-il. Je vois que tu es courageux… voyons voir si tu sauras tenir la distance… »

Harry sourit alors qu'il se couchait, obligeant Draco à faire de même.

« Je m'inquiéterais, à ta place, dit-il. Je te rappelle que celui qui se faisait battre, avant, c'était toi… »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel tout en enlevant ses vêtements.

« Ici, Potter, c'est pas une compétition, c'est de l'harmonie… »

Harry sourit.

« Alors montre-moi si nous pouvons écrire une rapsodie… »

Draco sourit à son tour.

« C'est si gentiment demandé… »

A suivre...


	11. Epilogue

**Titre :** Double vie

**Rating :** R !

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR… L'argent aussi… Dommage ! loll

**Résumé :** Depuis trois ans déjà, Harry Potter travail avec Draco Malfoy au département des créatures magiques. Leur rôle est de conservé les liens entre créatures intelligentes et sorciers. Le problème... C'est que Harry est amoureux de Draco. Et que celui-ci voit tous, sauf lui !

**Particularité :** Cette fic est une fic dites 'Scolaire'. Je publierai donc un chapitre tout les mois, très exactement tous les 7 de ce mois. Elle devrait normalement faire 10 chapitres, mais je ne suis sûre de rien ! Elle est la seule fic concernée par cette méthode ! La seule a être publiée une fois pas mois, pas avant, pas après !

**Dédicace:** A Lily.B. La seule, l'unique. Je te dédie cette fic de la première lettre au dernier point.

**Epilogue : **

Comme chaque année, Poudlard était en effervescence ! Et pas pour n'importe quelle raison : c'était la rentrée ! Le train avait déposé son lot quotidien d'élève, tous se précipitaient vers les calèches avec une joie bien particulière, de ceux qui sont ravis de rentrer dans un autre chez soi.

Les petits premières années, eux, grelottaient sous le froid, impressionnés par la haute stature de Hagrid, le demi-géant. Comme il convenait à chaque rentrée, il les fit grimper dans les barques posées sur le lac et, d'un 'En avant' tonitruant, le départ fut lancé. Les petits élèves regardaient autour d'eux, lançant des regards effrayés au lac et intéressés à la nature qui les entourait. Et comme chaque année, ils poussèrent un 'Oh' d'émerveillement en découvrant l'immense château qu'était Poudlard. Certains eurent l'air effrayé : comment diable allaient-ils s'y retrouver là-dedans ??? D'autres, par contre, affichèrent un air ravi et rusé : ils allaient bien s'amuser !

C'était le cas pour quatre enfants en particulier. L'un aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs, l'autre aux yeux verts avec des cheveux blond clair, une avec de longs cheveux brun ébouriffé et des yeux bleus pétillants tandis qu'un autre avait des cheveux roux flamboyant et deux yeux noirs mystérieux. Ils étaient tous les quatre dans leur petite barque et échangeaient des regards de connivence.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte d'aller voir le saule cogneur ! dit l'un, gigotant d'impatience.

– Pas moi ! Moi, je veux essayer d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets !! »

Et il siffla littéralement, faisant grimacer les trois autres.

« Un peu de sérieux ! dit la jeune fille. Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire les fous, nous sommes là pour étudier !

– Oh, fais pas ta Hermione ! s'exclama le quatrième, se recevant aussitôt une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

– Critique pas ma mère, toi ! Sinon, je critique ton père ! »

Le garçon tira la langue, boudeur.

« Nos pères à nous sont irréprochables, dirent deux des enfants, levant fièrement la tête.

– Vos pères ? Ce sont les pires, ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer !

– C'est pour mieux se rabibocher ! dit la jeune fille. D'après ma mère, c'est pour ça qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de se battre… C'est parce que les traités de paix sont agréables… »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Je sais pas si c'est agréable…

– Mais c'est vachement bruyant ! »

Les deux garçons rirent tous deux, amusés.

« Vous croyez qu'on pourra leur rendre visite ? demanda la petite fille, préférant ne pas comprendre.

– Bah, il paraît que la forêt est interdite aux élèves… Je vois pas pourquoi, elle n'est pas dangereuse…, s'exclama le blond.

– Va dire ça à l'araignée géante qui a failli te bouffer l'année dernière ! dit le petit brun aux yeux verts. J'ai cru que papa allait faire un infarctus quand il t'a récupéré !

– Quelle idée, aussi, de construire un manoir dans une forêt pleine de bestioles ! dit le rouquin.

– Il paraît que les créatures qui vivent dedans voulaient que papa reste… Et comme il peut jamais dire non…

– Et que notre autre père n'a rien pu faire pour l'en dissuader…

– Ben ils ont construit leur manoir dans une plaine et papa s'occupe des animaux pendant que notre autre père, lui, s'occupe des humains. Ils travaillent pour le Ministère, mais à domicile… Enfin, sauf pour papa…

– Je m'en sors jamais quand ils parlent ainsi de leurs pères. Comment savoir de quel père ils parlent ? demanda le garçon roux à la petite fille.

– C'est simple ! Quand ils disent papa avec tendresse, c'est Harry et quand ils disent papa avec une sorte de respect, c'est Draco.

– Ooh ! »

Ils furent interrompus dans leur discussion lorsque la barque toucha le rivage.

« Suivez-moi les première année ! dit Hagrid. Et on ne traîne pas, là derrière. »

Les quatre amis lui firent un large sourire innocent puis avancèrent, suivant le groupe devant eux.

« Je me demande dans quelle maison on sera, dit un des enfants. Mine de rien, ça me fait un peu peur… Et si on est séparés ?

– On le sera pas ! dit le brun, souriant.

– Tu crois ? » demanda le petit blond, lui lançant un regard inquiet.

Le brun eut une moue et prit la main de son frère dans la sienne.

« T'inquiète… Les jumeaux, ça se sépare pas… »

Les deux autres les regardèrent d'un air compatissant alors qu'ils entraient dans le château. Pour y être déjà entrés, ils ne s'extasièrent pas un instant dessus ! Après tout, Hermione, la mère de la petite Annabelle, était professeur de métamorphose dans le château et ils lui avaient rendu souvent visite ! Quant aux jumeaux, en vivant dans la Forêt interdite, ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où ils étaient venus là.

« Papa veut que je lui écrive dès que je saurai dans quelle maison je vais ! dit Annabelle, souriante.

– Je vois pas pourquoi, dit le roux. Soit tu iras à Serdaigle, soit à Gryffondor, comme tes parents !

– Oh, mais non, les parents ne veulent rien dire ! Regarde les jumeaux ! Leurs pères étaient dans deux maisons différentes !

– Oui, mais dans ton cas, Hermione et Ron allaient à Gryffondor, donc tu y seras… »

La petite fille eut une moue.

« Mouais… j'ai des doutes. Et toi, Michael ? Tu iras où ? »

Le garçon roux feinta d'y réfléchir.

« Ben, maman dit que papa n'est pas allé à Poudlard, donc, je dirais que j'irai dans la même maison qu'elle… Et si ce n'est pas ça… Poufsouffle, peut-être ?

– Si on va à Poufsouffle, papa nous tue ! dit le petit blond. Il préférait nous voir à Serpentard !

– Et notre autre père, lui, aimerait que nous allions à Gryffondor !

– Ils n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler à ce sujet ! »

Les deux autres rirent mais ils se turent quand on les fit entrer dans une pièce. Là, plusieurs fantômes vinrent les saluer, mais le petit groupe n'y prêta pas attention. Et quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, ils furent les premiers à les passer, fixant le choixpeau d'un air presque déterminé.

« Ça ne sert à rien de se dépêcher, dit Annabelle. Maman m'a dit qu'on passait par ordre alphabétique ! »

Les trois garçons semblèrent aussitôt déçus. Ils se postèrent devant l'estrade, tous les quatre firent un signe à une Hermione un peu confuse devant leur démonstration d'affection. Elle gigota, mais fit un petit signe à sa fille. Les quatre enfants sursautèrent en constatant que les élèves avaient commencé à être répartis, tous trois n'ayant rien écouté.

« Vivement les H ! dit Michael.

– Oh non, les P ! s'exclamèrent les deux enfants.

– Moi, je dois attendre les W », dit Annabelle, boudeuse.

Les trois autres rirent, mais Michael se tut quand il entendit son nom.

« Hooper Michael ! »

Les trois autres lui lancèrent un regard encourageant et il s'avança jusqu'au petit tabouret. Le professeur derrière souleva le choixpeau et le lui posa sur la tête.

« Mhmm, fit une voix dans sa tête. Le fils de Ginny Weasley et d'un français nommé Gary, si je ne me trompe.. ?

– N..Non, monsieur, dit le petit garçon.

– Intéressant… Tu es comme ton père, bien que ton caractère soit également pourvu de quelques facettes bien ginevriennes… Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai aucun doute que tout comme eux, tu as ta place à… »

Michael retint son souffle.

« Gryffondor ! »

Aussitôt, le petit garçon bondit, le professeur eut tout juste le temps d'attraper le choixpeau avant qu'il ne parte. Les trois autres l'applaudirent, alors que la longue liste reprenait.

« Au fait, lequel d'entre vous va passer en premier ? demanda Annabelle.

– Va savoir ! dit le petit brun. Selon l'ordre des noms, c'est mon frère… »

La fillette hocha de la tête et tous deux se crispèrent alors que les P arrivaient.

« Potter-Malfoy Alexander ! »

Le petit blond sursauta et lança un regard à son frère. Celui-ci serra sa main et s'avança dans la foule en sa compagnie. Il s'arrêta devant l'estrade et poussa son frère, celui-ci s'approcha doucement du tabouret pour ensuite s'y asseoir.

« Oho ! Mais que voilà un mélange intéressant ! dit le choixpeau. Tu tiens plus de Potter que de Malfoy, mais ton père avait tout autant sa place à Serpentard qu'à Gryffondor… Alors où vais-je te mettre… ?

– Je m'en fiche, dit le petit garçon. Tant que je vais avec mon frère ! »

Le choixpeau resta un instant silencieux puis, d'une voix claire, réclama :

« L'autre frère en premier ! »

Aussitôt, les élèves se mirent à parler, étonnés de la réponse de l'objet. Généralement, il classait les jumeaux sans demander à voir le second avant de prendre une décision. Pourtant, on enleva le choixpeau de la tête d'Alexander et le second s'installa.

« Un Potter-Malfoy, encore et quel prénom pour un enfant qui est pourtant si proche des Malfoy (1)… Petit Justin, ton frère et toi n'avez pas votre place à Gryffondor… C'est pourquoi je vous place à Serpentard ! »

Aussitôt, le petit brun se leva, enleva le choixpeau et prit la main de son petit frère, l'amenant avec lui vers la table des vert et argent, lesquels les accueillirent avec joie.

« C'est papa qui va râler d'avoir eu tort », dit Justin, pensif.

Alexander haussa les épaules.

« Ils en profiteront pour se réconcilier ! Tu sais qu'ils adorent ça…

– Me demande pourquoi, d'ailleurs…

– Si tu veux mon avis, vaut mieux pas savoir ! »

Justin approuva fermement.

« Weasley Annabelle.

– Je parie Gryffondor ! dit aussitôt Justin.

– C'est pas juste, on sait qu'elle ira là-bas ! dit Alexander, affichant une moue.

– Gryffondor !

– Tu vois ? s'exclama le petit blond. J'avais raison !

– Oh, allez boude pas, va ! C'était une blague. »

Alexander regarda l'air suppliant de son frère et sourit, s'appuyant contre lui.

« Bon, d'accord, je te pardonne si tu me donne la moitié de ton sac de bonbons…

– Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas juste !

– Ton pari non plus il ne l'était pas ! »

Justin grogna.

« Bon, bon, ça va, tu les auras… T'es vraiment comme papa !

– Merci, c'est gentil ! »

Justin leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Alexander riait. Oui, comme leurs pères, ils l'étaient, et Poudlard allait vite s'en rendre compte !

FIN.

(1) Justin, qui veut dire Raisonnable. Alexander, lui, signifie Sauveur de l'humanité…

oOooOooOo

Oui, je saiiis… Je suis en retard ! Oui, je sais.. Je suis TRES en retard ! Mais la vie en voulait ainsi… (la vie et ma tête dans les nuages… Que voulez-vous, je n'ai pas le nez collé contre le calendrier, donc, j'ai pas vu que le sept était passé ! loll).

Bref ! J'ai constaté en lisant vos reviews (auxquelles je ne réponds pas parce que pas le temps, comme d'hab) que vous vous attendiez à un lemon, le premier (dixit certaines) de la fic. Or, il y en a déjà eu un (vivi, je vous jure), partiel, certes, mais un quand même.

Et malheureusement, je ne désirais pas établir de Lemon entre nos deux petits obsé… je veux dire, nos deux petits héros. Ainsi, navrée d'avance de votre déception.

Bref ! (second de la note de fin… Vachement grande, la note, d'ailleurs…). J'espère que, malgré le manque de Lemon, ma fin vous plaira. Personnellement, elle m'a beaucoup amusée et j'ai adorée écrire ces modestes pages.

Ainsi se clôture Double Vie… Un an et demi après sa création.

Je vous embrasse tous TRES fort, je vous remercie tous pour votre chaleureuse présence, vos commentaires, vos encouragements.

Exceptionnellement, je répondrais aux reviews pour ce chapitre. Pour cet ultime chapitre. Je vous dois bien ça, pour vous remercier.

Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt pour une prochaine histoire ou pour la suite d'une de mes fics…


End file.
